YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE
by LADARTHA
Summary: Falsely accused and sentenced to death for murder,Edward and his family fight to prove his innocence. Bella testified against him believing him guilty. Each take a journey seeking the truth,but,what else will they find along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

"Ms Swan, do you have anything to add before the court passes sentence?"

"Yes, your Honor. I would like to request the court to temper mercy in this case. The death sentence holds no appeal for me as a form of vengeance, getting even like 'an eye for an eye', or that is what you deserve. What I want is for him to live every day with the knowledge that he murdered my mother and to have that fact torture him until hell freezes over as he looks around his surroundings.

"In time I am hoping that I can find forgiveness in my heart for what he did, but, at the moment, I can't. Looking around I see what this is doing not only to my family, but, to his, the hell that his actions have tossed all of us into. Not only has he murdered another person, but, he has stolen from all of us. Stolen time his family could be spending with him. Stolen time my mother could have had with me at my graduation from college, starting a new career, getting engaged and married, being there to hold her grandchildren and possibly, her great grandchildren. That he has stolen from my family and at the same time it could be said that he stole that from his family as well.

"I will pray for you, even though, at the moment I have to force myself to do it. For it is really hard for me to believe that you planned the action you took just to try and get even with my father. Some day maybe you will find peace, but, only you will be able to seek it." With that being said Isabella Marie Swan took the seat next to her father while the judge begins to speak.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, a jury of your peers has found you to be guilty of the charge of murder in the first degree. It is the duty of this court to pass sentence upon you in accordance of the laws in the State of Washington. So, therefore, you will be removed to the State Correctional Facility where on a date and time chosen by them be put to death for the murder of Renee Marie Swan. May God have mercy upon your soul."

Two screams and loud wailing could be heard from the other side of the courtroom where his mother and sister sat. Edward heard them; in fact, he acutely could hear every sound made in the courtroom. It was surreal. He hadn't been able to prove his innocence. And the judge had just sentenced him to death.

The officers that had escorted him over from the jail were waiting to put the cuffs back on him to escort him back to jail. He was acting in a daze. How could this happen? Why? Tears falling he looked back at his family with hopelessness showing in his features to see the terror on his mother's and sister's faces, a determination upon his father's face and the horror reflected upon the faces of his friends who all have stood by him and given him moral support all through this ordeal.

Being led out through a side door from the courtroom Edward was taken down a hallway in which he was not even paying any attention due to his shock. Suddenly he realized that he was being ushered into a conference like room and left after removing the handcuffs with the door closed. But, it wasn't long before his unconscious questions were answered. The door opened to admit his family.

Upon seeing Edward, both his mother, Esme, and his sister, Alice ran over to throw their arms around him while trying to contain their sobbing. Edward wrapped his arms around them with the tears still falling from his own eyes, trying to give them some comfort.

"Edward, we don't have long, but, your attorney was able to get us this time for a visit. He will be here shortly so we can discuss options for getting this wrong righted."

"Dad, you never asked and for that I am grateful, but, let me state for the record that I didn't do this. I would never do something like this. Many a time, I acted foolishly, but, never would I murder someone."

"I know, son, you don't have to tell me that. I raised you and I know the kind of person you are." Carlisle Cullen told his son.

"We need to have some kind of plan in place to get you freed. But, we need for your attorney to tell us what our options are at this point so we are all working together. And, I am telling you now not to give up hope, because you will be proven innocent. Believe that, my boy."

Edward was thankful to have a family that believed in him with unwavering steadfastness. It gave him hope for going towards a future free of this burden. But, his heart was heavy, as it has been from the beginning, for the Swan family and their loss. He did have a hard time understanding how Isabella could believe that he would do something like that to her mother. But, trauma can cause different reactions to different people. He knew that much from having a doctor as a father.

While they all wait for the attorney each individual in the room begins to reflect back to before all of the horror began. To a time where they were a family like any other with all of the ups and downs, arguments and laughter, the joys and the sorrows, but, the love that all had for each other.

**A/N: What happened to put Edward in this set of circumstances? Why would everyone believe that he committed murder? What would Bella testify against him? What was led to him being tried and sentenced to death? Will his family be able to find the truth and get him freed?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THE FIRST REVIEW I RECEIVED CONCERNING THIS NEW STORY AND THE POSSIBILITY THAT IT WAS LIKE ANOTHER ONE IN THE FACT THAT EDWARD WAS ACCUSED OF MURDERING RENEE AND SENT TO PRISON WAS STATED.**

**ONCE I REALIZED WHAT THE REVIEWER WAS TELLING ME, I SEARCHED FOR THE STORY CALLED A THOUSAND LEAVES AND SENT A MESSAGE TO THE AUTHOR. I EXPLAIN WHY I WAS CONTACTING HER, THE CONCEPT OF MY STORY OF WHERE I WAS TAKING IT.**

**I HAVE ASKED HER TO LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS TO CLOSELY MATCHING HER STORY SINCE I HAVE NEVER READ IT. IF IT IS THEN I WILL REMOVE THE STORY COMPLETELY. SO, UNTIL TIME HAS BEEN TAKEN TO COMPLETELY RESEACH THIS PROBLEM, I WILL NOT ADD ANY FURTHER CHAPTERS. I WILL BE CHECKING TO SEE ABOUT THE SIMILIARITIES MYSELF.**

**YOUR PATIENCE WOULD BE APPRECIATED AS I WILL NOT CLAIM SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK AS MY OWN. I DON'T WANT ANYONE DOING ME THAT WAY AND I HATE WHEN IT IS BEING DONE TO SOMEONE ELSE. PLEASE GIVE US TIME TO GET THIS ISSUE RESOLVED.**

**THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **In****regards****to****the****question****that****was****raised****about****this****story****being****similar****to****BellaSunShine****'****s****story****of****A****Thousand****Leaves.****I****notified****all****of****you****that****I****was****putting****the****story****on****hold****until****further****research****could****be****done.****And****that****I****had****contacted****the****author****of****that****story****to****check****the****story****with****her.**

**Well, I am glad to report that I have heard back from BellaSunshine and I am including her reply below. So with her answer we will continue with this story with no problems concerning its content.**

**It will be update on schedule next week.**

You have received a private message from:

Name: BellaSunshine  
>Profile: <span>.netu/2297424/

Hi. I looked at your first chapter, and while it is quite similar to my story,  
>it's hardly plagiarism. There are so many fics that are similar in plot. It's<br>bound to happen in Twificdom. I think that as long as your fic doesn't follow  
>mine closely, it should be fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt :)<p>

Good luck!

BS

-  
>Do not reply using your email client.<p>

Go here to compose a reply:  
><span>.?rid=10286532#new<span>

Messaging Service


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Dad, you never asked and for that I am grateful, but, let me state for the record that I didn't do this. I would never do something like this. Many a time, I acted foolishly, but, never would I murder someone."_

"_I know, son, you don't have to tell me that. I raised you and I know the kind of person you are." Carlisle Cullen told his son._

"_We need to have some kind of plan in place to get you freed. But, we need for your attorney to tell us what our options are at this point so we are all working together. And, I am telling you now not to give up hope, because you will be proven innocent. Believe that, my boy."_

_Edward was thankful to have a family that believed in him with unwavering steadfastness. It gave him hope for going towards a future free of this burden. But, his heart was heavy, as it has been from the beginning, for the Swan family and their loss. He did have a hard time understanding how Isabella could believe that he would do something like that to her mother. But, trauma can cause different reactions to different people. He knew that much from having a doctor as a father._

_While they all wait for the attorney each individual in the room begins to reflect back to before all of the horror began. To a time where they were a family like any other with all of the ups and downs, arguments and laughter, the joys and the sorrows, but, the love that all had for each other._

CHAPTER 2: THE HISTORY BEGINS

He hears the siren wailing about the same time he sees the flashing red lights in his rearview mirror. 'Shit, this is going to make me even later than what I am already.' But, instead of pulling over and listen to a lecture, he floors it launching the car forward at an even greater speed. The thought to out run this back woods cop crossed his mind and prompted the current situation. There was no doubt that the car and the driver were the better of the four involved in this race. The car had been designed by Cullen Racing Designs and the driver was none other than the owner of said company, Edward Cullen. So, the chase was on.

Two cars racing down the highway, one running from and the other giving chase to prevent. The distance between the two grew greater and greater until suddenly deer wandered onto the road. There was no way around and the only options were the one taken; applying the brakes hard. With the car coming to rest a mere few inches from the small herd crossing the road, the police cruiser comes to a stop behind, but, in a ways as to block the road to prevent an attempt to flee. The small herd of deer, though, temporarily stunned into immobility flees quickly of the road and back into the woods.

Watching the officer approach Edward is quickly sorting through different options and scenarios in his head trying to figure a way out of this so he can be on his way without losing any more time. Nothing comes to mind. He watches this backwater, small town cop enjoy what must be the most excitement he has had in quite some time begin smiling as he comes to a stop just behind the car.

"Son, stop out of the car with your hands over your head. Do it now, nice and easy." The officer told him loudly.

Edward paused a moment or two until he saw the officer start reaching for his gun holstered on his hip. Reaching over, he opened the door, put his hands in the air and slowly got out of the car. He didn't want to give Mayberry wannabe any excuse to accidentally shoot first and regret later, although, Edward wasn't sure who would have the regret if that were to happen.

"Well, son, good thing you decided to stop when you did. Things could have gotten nastier up the road a piece. Now, turn around and put your hands on the car with feet spread."

"Man, if you going to give me a ticket go ahead and let's get this over with. I'm not sure about you, but, I do have some place I need to be pretty damn soon."

"No, son, you have a date back at the station with me that is going to take some time out of your busy schedule." And with saying that the police officer had come up behind Edward reaching for one hand to draw behind his back to cuff and then the other. With that being done he walks him over to the cruiser, opens the door and puts Edward in the back seat. The officer gets into the front and then radios for a tow truck to come get the car. Not ten minutes later the truck was there and loaded Edward's car and headed back towards town. Unfortunately for Edward he wasn't aware of the name of the town that he had sailed through like a bat out of hell.

As they come into town Edward reads the sign say Welcome to Forks, Washington. Two minutes later they are pulling into the police station, park, the officer cutting the engine, climbs out and opens the rear door motioning for Edward to get out. They walk into the station and straight across to a door leading back to the cells. The officer motions for Edward to enter the first one and then closes the door. "Son, as soon as I get a moment we will see about dealing with you and your need for haste and waste." The walks out closing the door behind him.

After what seemed four hours, but, in reality, was only thirty minutes, a different officer came to get Edward and told him the Chief wanted to see him. At that information Edward perked up thinking that he would be talking with someone that would understand and let him get back on the road. A phone to alert Jasper and Emmett as to why he was late wouldn't solve the problem of being late, but, could help with the explanation. At least, this is what he thought until…

Sitting in front of him was his arresting officer. Edward turns to the officer that escorted him into here with a questioning look. Then he looks down at the officer's name tag and reads Jacob Black. Looking between the two Edward finally takes the time to read the name of the officer that brought him here which is Charlie Swan and then glances at the name on the desk, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. 'Oh, shit, I am in trouble now.' He thinks to himself.

"Son, why don't you sit down and let's have a little talk. Hopefully we can get this settled more peacefully and have you on the road in no time."

Edward sits down in the chair across the desk from Chief Swan and stays quiet waiting for him to say what was on his mind so he could make the phone call and then be on his way.

"Son, do you know that we were alerted to be on the lookout for you from the time you left Portland. All departments between there and Seattle were notified of your high flying motor skills. Seems you enjoy speed. No one had anything that could touch you and were able to leave them in the dust." He informs Edward with a slight smile. But, Edward wasn't fooled. He knew there was more to come. And Charlie Swan didn't disappoint.

"We had people watching in case you came our way with knowledge of the license plate number. Once you were spotted in our area road blocks were activated to stop no matter which way you went. But, that herd of deer crossing was priceless. Saved all of us time, lives and property.

"Now, before we get too much further, son, why don't you tell me your name and other vital information so we can start getting you settled."

Edward answered all of his questions and then asked one of his own. He wanted to make a phone call to let his people know why he was late. Charlie informed him that he would be allowed one phone call free as long as it was local, but, it would have to be collect if it was out of the calling area. But, it would be a little bit before that could be done. He would be able to call once he had been booked.

"Do what! On what charge?" he yells.

"Not, charge, Edward, charges. Reckless driving, endangerment to lives and property, fleeing apprehension and failure to pull over when instructed. Now, I count four charges. Of course, I could add more, but, what would be gained? Any others would just fall under the same heading, but, to a lesser degree. No point in repeating ourselves and creating problems for you, is there?" He says with a small chuckle at his own joke.

Needless to say, Edward wasn't seeing the humor in any of this. He was photographed, fingerprinted and formally charges of vehicle endangerment. Then he was given his phone call. There was no call made to Jasper and Emmett. No way. A collect called was placed to Carlisle Cullen. After a few words of conversation, Carlisle said he would arrive later that day. After that Edward was taken back to his cell.

The wait was tearing his nerves apart. He had things that needed to be done for his company. Sure, Jasper and Emmett could handle things, but, he had been working on this deal for over a year and wanted to be the one to finalize it.

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Edward heard the door being opened to see his whole family entering and walking towards him. Carlisle informs him that his bail has been set and made, that he was in the process of being released, but, wasn't allowed to leave town. The family had rooms at the local motel, using the word a little loosely, but, it was do until all of this was ironed out.

It didn't take long for Edward's attorney to get the case brought before the judge and verdict dealt with. The fine plus court cost was hefty, but, paid. The judge gave him a severe word of warning before ordering his release.

Chief Swan held out his hand to the young man and advised him to slow it down for everyone's sake. Edward shook Charlie's hand, smiled, nodded and turned to leave as a dark haired woman walked in with a smile lighting up her face as she saw Charlie Swan. Watching a bit more closely as he walked off, Edward observed the love radiating from both for the other and thought of how it reminded him of his parents and their loving relationship. It was something he wanted when it was time.

The Cullen family left Forks and at the time they thought that it would be for the first and last time. But, fate has a way of using history for its own ends.

**A/N: Well, Edward and Charlie meet. Fate will have a saying concerning the future. These two families have a destiny that is yet unknown to either of them. **

**My apologies for being a little on this update. Between real life issues interfering with thought process of this story nothing sounded right for the start. Had to wait until things fell into place for their first meeting.**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Do what! On what charge?" he yells._

"_Not, charge, Edward, charges. Reckless driving, endangerment to lives and property, fleeing apprehension and failure to pull over when instructed. Now, I count four charges. Of course, I could add more, but, what would be gained? Any others would just fall under the same heading, but, to a lesser degree. No point in repeating ourselves and creating problems for you, is there?" He says with a small chuckle at his own joke._

_Needless to say, Edward wasn't seeing the humor in any of this. He was photographed, fingerprinted and formally charges of vehicle endangerment. Then he was given his phone call. There was no call made to Jasper and Emmett. No way. A collect called was placed to Carlisle Cullen. After a few words of conversation, Carlisle said he would arrive later that day. After that Edward was taken back to his cell._

_The wait was tearing his nerves apart. He had things that needed to be done for his company. Sure, Jasper and Emmett could handle things, but, he had been working on this deal for over a year and wanted to be the one to finalize it. _

_It was nearly four in the afternoon when Edward heard the door being opened to see his whole family entering and walking towards him. Carlisle informs him that his bail has been set and made, that he was in the process of being released, but, wasn't allowed to leave town. The family had rooms at the local motel, using the word a little loosely, but, it was do until all of this was ironed out._

_It didn't take long for Edward's attorney to get the case brought before the judge and verdict dealt with. The fine plus court cost was hefty, but, paid. The judge gave him a severe word of warning before ordering his release. _

_Chief Swan held out his hand to the young man and advised him to slow it down for everyone's sake. Edward shook Charlie's hand, smiled, nodded and turned to leave as a dark haired woman walked in with a smile lighting up her face as she saw Charlie Swan. Watching a bit more closely as he walked off, Edward observed the love radiating from both for the other and thought of how it reminded him of his parents and their loving relationship. It was something he wanted when it was time._

_The Cullen family left Forks and at the time they thought that it would be for the first and last time. But, fate has a way of using history for its own ends._

CHAPTER 3: HERE WE GO AGAIN

Edward and Jasper driving home after taking care of business in Seattle and then going on to Olympia for a meeting with a new client. Of course, they could have flown, but, there great interest in their new fuel injection system for race cars and the only way to show how well it worked was 'seeing is believing'. So, that was why they were driving.

Now, as luck would have it they were having to past through Forks, Washington since it was the most direct route home. And, Edward had had enough working knowledge of their legal system the last time he was through here, so, Jasper was driving. Both were getting hungry, so they decided to stop to get a bite to eat. As luck would have they, stopped at the Police Chief's favorite diner. But, neither of the two knew this as they stopped.

There was a police cruiser out front in the parking lot, but, both men paid little attention to it as they pulled in and parked. Getting out they go on in, sit down at a table in a corner across from the door and order their meal. It didn't take long for their order to be ready which was good as both men wanted to be back on the road as soon as possible.

They were discussing the new contracts that had been signed and how quickly they would be able to deliver on the orders and the door to the diner opened and closed. Neither one of the guys paid attention to who walked in until they noticed someone was standing right next to them. Looking up to see who had approached them, Edward saw the one person he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing again, Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

Edward groaned quietly while Jasper stood to shake hands with him. Then Edward reached out to do likewise. "Chief Swan, nice to see you again."

"Taking it nice and easy this trip, son?" he asked

"Yes, sir, we are." Edward answers him.

"Good. You young men staying the night or just passing through?"

"We were just discussing that very thing, sir."

"Well, I won't interrupt your meal any further. Enjoy and if you do stay then take it easy on being Speed Racer, okay?"

"Yeah, we will."

Both Jasper and Edward had to admit that the food serviced was excellent for a small town diner. It wasn't fancy and doctored up for appearance, but, was wholesome, well cooked and filling. As they paid the bill and got ready to leave, Edward decided that he would drive. Jasper wanted to stop for the night, but, Edward wanted to go further down the road. Everything looked to be okay as they exited the diner, unlocked the car, got in and turned the ignition, nothing happened. Jasper got out while Edward popped the hood. After checking out a few things he told Edward to try starting the car. Still nothing. So, after trying a few more things, Jasper got under the car and check on other things under there. Once he got back up he told Edward to put the car in neutral, leave the ignition turned on and he got back under the hood again messing around again. Suddenly the engine started, Jasper started revving it, but, no one realized at that moment that the transmission had a problem and the car was not shifting into the correct gear. So, as Jasper revved the engine, the car wasn't in neutral, but, reverse and at that point no one saw the police cruiser backing out of the packing slot perpendicular to where they were parked.

The sound of the two cars colliding caught the attention of all in the parking lot. Edward's head snapped around to see what happened, Jasper's head snapped around the side of the hood to see what had caused the noise and the officer in the police cruiser eased himself out of the vehicle. When Edward saw who was getting out he groaned and buried his head into his hands. "Oh, shit, please, not again?"

"Well, son, I thought you were going to be careful this time?"

"Chief Swan, it really wasn't my fault. Something was wrong with the car. It won't start and Jasper was working to locate the problem."

Walking around the cruiser and slowly strolling over to Edward's car, looking inside he quietly asks, "Well, if you are having problems with the car how is that it is in reverse and trying to breed with my car?"

Edward whips head around and looking down sees that the car was indeed in reverse, but, he know that he hadn't put the car in reverse nor had he touched the accelerator. Jasper had done all of that under the hood. How can he get Charlie Swan to believe him? Twice in the town and twice he has had problems with the law. Someone hates him; he was willing to place a bet on that.

"Son, why don't we take this down to the station and see if we can sort this out without a lot of fuss? Do you think you and this other young man can make it down to the station in your car or do I need to call and have it towed while escorting you both to the station in my car?"

"We can make it to the station in our car." Edward answers with a sigh.

"Very well, do you remember the way or do you want to follow me?"

"Oh, I remember the way."

"Okay, oh, and son, don't think about running because you will be caught, brought back and things will be a lot worse." Charlie warned.

After everyone got to the station and they got comfortable in the Chief's office, they began to discuss the situation. Both Edward and Jasper explained what happened to the car, what they were doing and stated that they had no idea that the car was in reverse when Jasper had start to rev the engine.

"Well, if that was the case, would you mind explaining to me how your company can be so successful in the racing world if you are having that sort of problem with your cars? Can you see where your story might be suspect?" Charlie asks.

"Sir, I have no answer for your question since our chief engineer and mechanic isn't here to check the car out more thoroughly to inform us." Jasper tells him.

"Alright, boys, I'll make you a deal. Get a hold of your engineer and mechanic, have them meet you here; go over the car in our garage supplying me with all of the particulars of their findings along with our mechanic. If your story checks out then we will let you pay for replacing the cruiser and call things even. But, if it turns out not to be mechanical problems then you, young Edward, I will be filling charges on you for being reckless with a vehicle, property damage and endangering the life of a police officer. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, sir." Both Edward and Jasper agree.

Charlie arranges transportation to the motel while the car is left locked in the police garage. Once they checked in Edward placed a car to Carlisle explaining everything that had happened and what they had agreed to. Carlisle told him that he would right on and have Rosalie and Emmett there as soon as they could the get next flight out.

"Son, this isn't like you. What is it about that town that you have to keep getting in trouble every time you get near there?"

"Damn, Dad, if you find the answer to that question, then please let me know the answer?"

"Just to be on the safe side we will research the cost of a new cruiser and have the necessary funds available, if you need them."

"Dad, I told you what happened."

"Edward, I believe you, but, with your luck there, I am just playing it safe, okay?"

Time passed slowly for both of the men confined to their room. No way to get around, even to go to the diner to get something to eat. So, they were glad to finally hear a knock on the door thinking it was Rose and Em. Turns out it was Chief Swan dropping them off dinner since they were unable to get any place for a meal.

"Thanks, Chief Swan, we really do appreciate your thoughtfulness." Edward tells him.

Charlie leaves without further word and the two of them dig into the steak, baked potato and salad. It was damn good, but, they both were hungry as well. Later that night Rosalie and Emmett did arrive and explained that Carlisle had explained the situation to them. They were ready to begin as soon as they were allowed. Everyone went to bed since there was no way they were going to be allowed near the car tonight.

One of the officers from the station comes by to pick everyone up after Jasper had called to let the Chief know that everyone was available. Edward and Jasper waited in the station while Rosalie, Emmett and the mechanic on duty went over the car with a fine tooth comb. Nothing was found. Both of the guys couldn't believe that, but, there was no point in acting out and shouting against the odds since it wouldn't do any good.

"Well, son, you know our agreement. Do you want me to arrest you, file charges and we go to court, or, do you have another proposal?"

"Sir, I will pay for a new cruiser and all fines." Edward tells him as he shakes him at the unbelievable bad luck he was having.

"Very well, let's get this over with." So, Charlie read him the charges, booked him on said charges, called the judge to find out how he wanted to proceed with things. The judge told him the fines, court cost plus the cost of the cruiser and told him to tell Edward that if they had any more problems from him he would be spending the time locked up to learn his lesson. Charlie relayed this information to Edward, the all the costs were paid with Edward and Jasper deciding to fly home while Rosalie and Emmett would drive the car back.

**A/N: Well, Edward and Charlie meet again, but this time with Jasper along for the ride. Even with explaining about the problem with the car and having mechanics check everything out to prove their story, they still came up on the short end. **

**Fate will have a say concerning the future. These two families have a destiny that is yet unknown to either of them. **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Time passed slowly for both of the men confined to their room. No way to get around, even to go to the diner to get something to eat. So, they were glad to finally hear a knock on the door thinking it was Rose and Em. Turns out it was Chief Swan dropping them off dinner since they were unable to get any place for a meal._

"_Thanks, Chief Swan, we really do appreciate your thoughtfulness." Edward tells him._

_Charlie leaves without further word and the two of them dig into the steak, baked potato and salad. It was damn good, but, they both were hungry as well. Later that night Rosalie and Emmett did arrive and explained that Carlisle had explained the situation to them. They were ready to begin as soon as they were allowed. Everyone went to bed since there was no way they were going to be allowed near the car tonight. _

_One of the officers from the station comes by to pick everyone up after Jasper had called to let the Chief know that everyone was available. Edward and Jasper waited in the station while Rosalie, Emmett and the mechanic on duty went over the car with a fine tooth comb. Nothing was found. Both of the guys couldn't believe that, but, there was no point in acting out and shouting against the odds since it wouldn't do any good._

"_Well, son, you know our agreement. Do you want me to arrest you, file charges and we go to court, or, do you have another proposal?"_

"_Sir, I will pay for a new cruiser and all fines." Edward tells him as he shakes him at the unbelievable bad luck he was having._

"_Very well, let's get this over with." So, Charlie read him the charges, booked him on said charges, called the judge to find out how he wanted to proceed with things. The judge told him the fines, court cost plus the cost of the cruiser and told him to tell Edward that if they had any more problems from him he would be spending the time locked up to learn his lesson. Charlie relayed this information to Edward, the all the costs were paid with Edward and Jasper deciding to fly home while Rosalie and Emmett would drive the car back._

CHAPTER 4: BEGINNING THE RIDE TO HELL

You would think that with the history that Edward had managed to create between Forks, Washington and himself that he would stay completely away from the area, but, fate had other plans. Plans for both the Swan and Cullen families; plans that don't necessarily create happy moments at each meeting between them. Washington State was proving to be very profitable for Cullen Racing Designs, and with a new racing team being based out of Port Angeles making their presence known in the NASCAR scene, the Cullen bunch kept being pulled back into the area time and time again. And, of course, each time it seemed that one member or another always managed to have a meeting with the Forks Police Department and Charlie Swan. Most of those meetings took place between Edward and the Chief.

These encounters took place over next three years. There were times that contact wasn't made because the driver of a car like what Cullen Racing Designs produced would be able to out distance the police cruiser. Neither Charlie nor any of the other officers were able to pin these incidents on Edward, although, they suspected him of being behind the wheel. All of it helped to create a heavy tension and bad feelings for all parties involved, or, thought to be involved.

The success of the company had grown and had made quite a name for itself as a leading designer of cars, engines and components for race cars. The reliability and top performance the company produced was sought by many of the serious teams in the racing world. It had been discussed to open a branch of the company in Seattle, but, nothing definite had been decided, so, flights in and out, drives up and down the coast as well took place to meet with clients in the area. But, Edward after the first couple of encounters with Chief Swan and his force never drove in the area again, except for the rare occasion when no one else could. Usually he flew in and then demonstrated the performance of the car or component then he would fly out again. But, during those occasions, it seemed that Forks Police Department was waiting for him. With all of the fines he paid you would think that Forks would be able to grow, but, all of the charges only managed to give him a reputation of being a 'bad boy' type with no respect for the law or others except himself. This did bother Edward, but, he knew of no way to correct this impression. All of it just set the stage for how fast his life was going to be taken in a direction that would spin out of control.

Over this time period both the Cullen and Swan families went through some changes, Edward became engaged to Victoria, Alice, an up and coming fashion designer, married Jasper who became a member of the family and a partner in the company, Emmett and Rosalie, friends of the Cullen children and chief engineer and mechanic of the company, became engaged and were expecting their first child and finally, Carlisle, a world renown cardiac heart specialist and Esme who had her own business for interior design, were damn proud of how their children were moving forwards with the niche in the world they had created for themselves.

Of course, during this time the Swans were moving forwards as well. Their only daughter, Isabella Swan graduated from high school with top honors and received a full scholarship to Princeton to study law. She had completed her sophomore year at university and was being met in Seattle by her mother, Renee, as she was returning for the summer months. Charlie and Renee, both, were proud of Bella and what she had accomplished. The fact that she was coming home with a fiancé, didn't make them too happy as they wanted her to wait until she finished her studies and got her career going. But, they would wait and see what the couple's future plans were before forming an opinion.

Unbeknownst to all parties fate was about to take a hand upon both families which would lead to the destinies it has chosen for them.

Edward was driving from Seattle to Port Angeles to meet with their client and driving the new and improved car to them. The car had been flown in and was going to be taken out upon the open road for a final test run before delivery was completed. His plane landed and the car was being unloaded and prepped for driving.

Bella Swan and James Carter's plane was landing with Renee eagerly waiting to greet her daughter and future son-in-law. She was going to be driving Bella back to Forks while James got a rental car to follow in a day or two after he finished some business meetings in Seattle.

Edward is nearly ready to take control of the car and leave the airport. Bella and James meet Renee and head towards baggage claim to get their luggage. James goes over to the car rental to get the car reserved for him before kissing Bella goodbye and then watches as she and her mother head outside towards Renee's car to load Bella's things in the trunk and leave.

The team in Port Angeles had racing colors of red and white, the car was red with white racing stripes, and so, as Renee and Bella left the airport so did the racing car. As they got out of the city limits onto the open stretch of road both parties picked up speed. Once the racing car passed the red Honda civic that Renee was driving, but, was still staying within the speed limit. Along the way, the two women didn't notice that the car was pulled into a station over to one side. The driver walked out of the station with a drink in his hand and watched the car with the two women pass him by. He leisurely strolled back to his car and got in, started the car and pulled out onto the road heading in the same direction as Renee and Bella.

As each vehicle entered the more densely forested area which was deserted, but, had a lot of twist and turns, the racing car accelerated catching up to the red Honda. Pulling up alongside he was matching pace with Renee until suddenly an oncoming car appeared around the bend. He pull his car ahead just enough to move for the oncoming car to pass before jerking to the right sharply forcing Renee off of the road and veering into a tree.

The force of the impact tossed Bella's head into the dash knocking her unconscious for a time and Renee was thrown forward hitting her head in the steering wheel. Renee had been wearing her seatbelt, but, Bella had taken hers off just a few moments before to reach for something in the backseat. The action took place as she was seated again looking forward and reaching to refasten her seatbelt, thus, leaving her body free to received the impact from the sudden stop by the tree.

The driver got out of the car, ran over to the driver's side to check on Renee. Seeing that she was slightly stunned he jerked out the door, released her seatbelt and pulled her from the car, moving her around to the passenger side. As he did so, he reached to his waist and pulled out a knife only to push it to the hilt into Renee and then twist a bit. She screamed and fell. Hearing another car approach from the Seattle direction, the driver quickly ran back to his car, started it and pulled off.

As it got out of sight around the bend the other car came into view and saw the accident on the side of the road. The driver pulled in at the same angle and spot as the one that had just left. Edward quickly got out and ran over to check out the passengers of the Honda. He noticed Bella, but, not Renee immediately. Rounding the car from the rear to reach Bella is when he saw Renee on the ground. He checked Bella quickly and saw she was unconscious, but, Renee moaned, so he kneeled down beside her. Seeing the knife in her stomach and the amount of blood she appeared to already have lost was not a good sign for her recovery.

He removed the knife and bent over to hear her speak as she motioned him closer, "Tell my Charlie and Bella that I will always love and watch over them." With that said she sighed, breathed her last and closed her eyes for the sleep of forever.

As Edward was leaning over Renee, Bella regain consciousness, raised her head seeing Edward over her mother with blood covering his shirt, hands and pant legs, with the knife in his hands. She screams and just as she does so another car that turned the bend saw the accident and stopped. As the man approached Edward tells him to dial 911 if he has a phone, then turns back to Renee before standing and starts to move towards Bella, forgetting that he still had the knife in his hand. The other driver seeing this and hearing Bella yelling for Edward not to come any closer moves to prevent his approach to the young woman.

Edward seeming to be in a state of shock continues moving towards her until the newcomer tackles him to the ground and knocks him out with a rock. That is where Edward stays until the emergency vehicles and the police arrive on the scene.

**A/N: Fate had a say concerning both families' future. Destiny has begun, but, it is going to be a bumpy road before the ending becomes a beginning. Edward is in a fine mess now. Who was driving the other race car? Why would they do this? Who all is involved? Are the clues there to begin answering all questions?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The driver got out of the car, ran over to the driver's side to check on Renee. Seeing that she was slightly stunned he jerked out the door, released her seatbelt and pulled her from the car, moving her around to the passenger side. As he did so, he reached to his waist and pulled out a knife only to push it to the hilt into Renee and then twist a bit. She screamed and fell. Hearing another car approach from the Seattle direction, the driver quickly ran back to his car, started it and pulled off. _

_As it got out of sight around the bend the other car came into view and saw the accident on the side of the road. The driver pulled in at the same angle and spot as the one that had just left. Edward quickly got out and ran over to check out the passengers of the Honda. He noticed Bella, but, not Renee immediately. Rounding the car from the rear to reach Bella is when he saw Renee on the ground. He checked Bella quickly and saw she was unconscious, but, Renee moaned, so he kneeled down beside her. Seeing the knife in her stomach and the amount of blood she appeared to already have lost was not a good sign for her recovery. _

_He removed the knife and bent over to hear her speak as she motioned him closer, "Tell my Charlie and Bella that I will always love and watch over them." With that said she sighed, breathed her last and closed her eyes for the sleep of forever. _

_As Edward was leaning over Renee, Bella regain consciousness, raised her head seeing Edward over her mother with blood covering his shirt, hands and pant legs, with the knife in his hands. She screams and just as she does so another car that turned the bend saw the accident and stopped. As the man approached Edward tells him to dial 911 if he has a phone, then turns back to Renee before standing and starts to move towards Bella, forgetting that he still had the knife in his hand. The other driver seeing this and hearing Bella yelling for Edward not to come any closer moves to prevent his approach to the young woman._

_Edward seeming to be in a state of shock continues moving towards her until the newcomer tackles him to the ground and knocks him out with a rock. That is where Edward stays until the emergency vehicles and the police arrive on the scene._

CHAPTER 5: ALL ABOARD

The phone kept ringing and ringing until it was answered by a very harassed Carlisle, "Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Edward, where the hell are you, son? Everyone has been worried sick. Jasper called to let us know that you never made the meeting in Port Angeles and they were demanding to know why. No one has been able to get answer on your phone. What -"

"Dad, please, shut the hell up and listen." Edward tearfully shouts at his father. After that the other end stays quiet before Edward continues, "I have been arre-"

"Again? Shit, Edward, what for this damn time?" Then it registers that Edward was sounding distraught and really upset. "Son, what has happened?" This time sounding worried.

"Dad, I've been arrested for murder. I am being charged for first degree murder of Renee Swan and the attempted murder of her daughter, Isabella Swan."

The shock of the statements fully registering with the speaker as the listener is stunned by the enormity of the information. Neither seems to speak for a few moments as they are trying to move onto the next subject. Finally, Carlisle puts himself together enough to tell his son, "Don't say another word. Talk to no one, make no statements about anything. I am getting a hold of our attorney and we are leaving now, son.

"Edward, you aren't alone in this. We are fighting with you every step of the damn way. Never doubt that." They both hang up and each reach up to run their fingers through their hair, pulling on it at the same time, as is their habit under extreme duress.

"Shit, how am I going to explain this one to Esme and the family?" he begins to wonder aloud. But, quickly he reacts by calling his secretary to inform her that he needs all of his appointments cancelled or shifted to his other associates due to a family emergency that is taking him and the family out of town for an unknown period of time. All of his surgeries are going to have to pass onto others in the field. While giving her these instructions he is busily racing around the office collecting his things together as he heads for the door. "Call me to keep me posted, but, get everything shifted immediately. I will stay in touch." With that statement he walks out the door without glancing back to see the stunned look on Helen's face, his secretary.

Driving home he calls his wife, Esme, telling her to call everyone else to meet at the house and to also call Aro Davenport to meet with them as well. Sensing that she was about to ask what was going on, Carlisle simply said, "Did ask me anything right now, please. Just do as I ask and all will be revealed once I get home. That way it need only be said once before we have to take action." Hanging up, he continued on home while Esme got a hold of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Next she called the attorney and told him that Carlisle needed for him to get to their home quickly while explaining that she had no idea what it was all about yet.

By the time Carlisle does get home and pulls up to the double front doors, he is followed in by Alice and Jasper. Looking around he notices a black BMW parked off to the side of the driveway, out of the flow of traffic coming in. Next, coming up the drive is a gray Mercedes being driven by Aro Davenport. He gets out the same as Alice and Jasper and all three walk over to Carlisle who motions for all to coming in.

Once they entered into the wide entrance way off to the right is a huge sitting room where Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are waiting. So, everyone heads into there and finding a place to sit, waiting to hear why Carlisle wanted all of them present. Carlisle had continued on to the fireplace to lean against the mantle for a moment as if to gather his thoughts or bring his emotions under control before starting. Esme can tell from his posture, the way he carrying himself with shagging shoulders, not greeting her or the others; in fact, his overall demeanor shouts a heavy burden and shock.

Slowly he turns to the gathered individuals and begins with, "I got a call from Edward today." And stops with a shutter taking a hold of him for a moment. "Aro, my boy is in serious trouble and we need to get to him now."

"Okay, can you tell me the problem? What was the entire conversation?"

"Edward called to say that he had been arrested. And I star—"

"What, again?" Emmett begins to chuckle. "What for this time and was it that Chief Swan guy?"

"Emmett, please, shut the fuck up." Carlisle admonishes him. This caught everyone's attention since that is not the way Carlisle speaks to anyone and certainly not a family member.

"Carlisle, you're scaring me. Just say what you need to say and then we can move on with what has to be done. What has happened to my boy?" Esme demands to know.

"He has been arrested for…" Carlisle pauses again to try and gain control of himself, and then continues, "First degree murder." The gasps in the room were as one.

"What the FUCK?" Yells Emmett. Rosalie in an automatic reaction, pops him on the back of the head. "Language, Emmett." She tells him. "Sorry."

"Carlisle?" Esme questions hesitantly with the held in sobs coming through in her voice.

"Carlisle, fill me in on the conversation and what you know." Aro quietly, but, professionally requests.

"Edward called me a short time ago to tell me that he had been arrested and I had the same reaction as did Emmett. He yells at me to shut up and listen, telling me that he had been arrest for the murder of Renee Swan and the attempted murder of Isabella Swan. It was at that point I told him not to say another word over the phone or to anyone else. That I was getting you and the rest of the family together and we would be there as quickly as we could.

"Had Helen to start shifting my entire schedule to others and then called Esme to get a hold of the rest of you. Now, you know as much as I do."

Rosalie gets up, unnoticed by anyone else, to quietly walk out of the room to use the phone. She calls the airport to have their private jet fueled and ready for takeoff immediately upon their arrival with a flight plan filed for Seattle.

"Why is the name Swan so familiar? Carlisle, isn't that the Chief of Police in a place that Edward is all the time having problems with?" Aro starts wondering aloud, but, speaking quietly almost under his breath.

But, Emmett hears him and answers yes. That is when the severity of the situation really hit home to everyone. Are these two women related to this police officer? Rosalie re enters the room in enough time to catch the tell end of the conversation and quietly informs all that the jet is being prepped for takeoff for as soon as they can all get there.

No one has stopped to question Edward's innocence or guilt. It is as if in their minds the question doesn't even arise. He is innocent with no reservations. Everyone starts heading for the front door to hurry home so they can pack and meet again at the airport. The only person that is in doubt of joining them is Aro. Carlisle looks at him with an eyebrow raised in question waiting to see if he was on board or what.

"Don't look at me like that Carlisle. You know I will be there. Just have to make the necessary arrangements at my office before I go running off. I will be on a later flight, but, will call to inform you of the details. In the meantime, tell Edward to admit to nothing, say nothing, and request nothing."

"I have already done that. I wouldn't even let him make any comments over the phone to me about the case of any kind. Didn't know if someone would be listening and might try to twist his words around later to use against him."

"Smart move. But, I will be there. We will work to get your boy home, my old friend." Aro tries to reassure him and Esme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward is trying to make sense of everything. He woke up with a massive headache with no memory of how he came to be under arrest after that crazy person on the side of the road attacked him. Little by little he was gaining information as to what had happened, but, everyone believed that he had been the one to injury the two women.

He didn't even know who they were until one of the officers had told him that it wasn't looking good for him. That Chief Swan was highly respected in the law enforcement community and then to have his wife murdered and daughter nearly murdered was not sitting to well with any of them at the moment.

At the mention of Chief Swan, Edward groaned and knew a bad situation just got worse.

**A/N: The family has been informed and is now rushing to the rescue, but, what are they going to be able to do? How is Edward going to be able to prove his innocence? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_No one has stopped to question Edward's innocence or guilt. It is as if in their minds the question doesn't even arise. He is innocent with no reservations. Everyone starts heading for the front door to hurry home so they can pack and meet again at the airport. The only person that is in doubt of joining them is Aro. Carlisle looks at him with an eyebrow raised in question waiting to see if he was on board or what._

"_Don't look at me like that Carlisle. You know I will be there. Just have to make the necessary arrangements at my office before I go running off. I will be on a later flight, but, will call to inform you of the details. In the meantime, tell Edward to admit to nothing, say nothing, and request nothing."_

"_I have already done that. I wouldn't even let him make any comments over the phone to me about the case of any kind. Didn't know if someone would be listening and might try to twist his words around later to use against him."_

"_Smart move. But, I will be there. We will work to get your boy home, my old friend." Aro tries to reassure him and Esme._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Edward is trying to make sense of everything. He woke up with a massive headache with no memory of how he came to be under arrest after that crazy person on the side of the road attacked him. Little by little he was gaining information as to what had happened, but, everyone believed that he had been the one to injury the two women._

_He didn't even know who they were until one of the officers had told him that it wasn't looking good for him. That Chief Swan was highly respected in the law enforcement community and then to have his wife murdered and daughter nearly murdered was not sitting to well with any of them at the moment._

_At the mention of Chief Swan, Edward groaned and knew a bad situation just got worse._

CHAPTER 6: DETAILS

Edward spent the night pacing, unable to rest and unable to get anyone to listen that he was innocent. Sure he dad had told him to say nothing to anyone about anything, but, he could at least say that he was innocent. It made no difference how many times they kept asking him to confess he maintained his innocence, but, said nothing else. Finally, he just stated that he wanted to speak with his attorney. That seemed to back them off for a while, but, they would keep telling him that "things would be easier if he would just confess," or, "we all can go home if you will just tell us what happened," and "son, we all know that you had it in for Chief Swan, but, why did you want to involved his family? They did you no harm." But, through it all, Edward remained silent after asking for his lawyer.

The night and early morning hours passed slowly, he was too keyed up to sleep, and so, he paced from one wall to the other and then back again. The paramedics had checked him over at the scene, declaring that he would have a slight headache, but, no concussion was evident. And, with that he had been immediately placed in a squad car until he had been brought to Seattle's Police Department. At first he didn't understand why Seattle until he was told that the killing had occurred in King County of which Seattle is the county seat.

He had quietly watched all of the activity surrounding the investigation at the scene. The collecting of evidence, the taking of statements, the examination of both Renee and Isabella Swan and then both being loading in two separate ambulances to be transported to the hospital and the morgue. That was the moment an officer got into the car with him to bring him down to headquarters so the questioning and harassment could begin.

After being booked he was allowed his one phone call and that was when he had called his father and knew that his family would be on the way to get this mess straight before too much more time passed. He would have to be patient to allow them enough time to arrive and get to him. But, it was hard. It was damn hard. And, the pacing continued and continued and continued. He had nothing else that he could do. His mind kept playing back over the last several years and all of his run ends with Chief Swan, but, nothing that he could think of that could possibly lead them to think that he would want to murder his family. Sure, they had had some heated words at times, but, still- to murder his family? Nuh huh, nothing there that he could bring to mind.

Finally, about nine the next morning a guard came to tell him that his attorney and others were there to see him. So, he was handcuffed once again to be led down to a private visitation where. As he walked in the handcuffs were removed and the closed and locked behind him. Edward saw his family and friends along with his attorney and two other persons in the room looking at him.

"Edward." His mother said while holding her arms wide for him to step into, which he did immediately.

"Mom." Then after a few moments of getting a hug from Esme he turned to Carlisle who pulled him close. Each member except for the attorneys followed suite to let him know that he had their support with no reservations.

With a clearing of the throat, Edward did finally turn to the family attorney, Aro Davenport, who held out his hand towards Edward, "Son, we are going to do everything humanly possible to get this all cleared up. No stone will be left unturned until you are home and free.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to your attorneys, Caius Salvo and his brother Marcus Salvo. These two are my cousins and have license to practice in the State of Washington which I don't. I will be acting as advising council since I am not a member of the bar in this state, but; they will be doing all of the talking and handling your case. Is this agreeable with you?"

"Yes."

Edward looked at each occupant of the room to see nothing, but, the love and support they were ready and willing to give him. For that he had no words to express his feelings at that moment. They had come to lend a hand where they could without so much as asking him if he was innocent or guilty.

As if sensing what he would like to say, Carlisle simply tells him, "None of us have any doubt, so, it doesn't have to be said."

Everyone sits down after that and get to business. It seems that later that morning Edward was going to be arraigned and formally charged before the judge. At that time Caius and Marcus will appraise the courts of the fact that they are representing the accused. Then bail will be requested along with writs being filed for any and all information the prosecution might have in regards to the case be passed on to them for their own investigations.

"Son, I want you to be aware of the fact that you might not be released on bail, but, considered as flight risk since you aren't a resident of the state nor is any of your family. But, if bond is set it might be really high. Are you prepared to meet whatever amount might be involved?" But, before Edward could answer the rest of the family did it for him with a resounding yes.

"Very well, let's get down to business then. I want you to tell me everything that you can concerning how you came to know Chief Swan. Include all of the history that you have established with him over the time period and then tell me what happened for you to be involved in this mess now." Caius tells Edward. "Oh, before we get started let me inform you of the order of things. I will be lead council in this matter with my brother being co council and Aro being advising council as he informed you earlier. So, anything that you have to say needs to be directed at me first, Marcus second and we will inform Aro as we proceed."

So, Edward begins to fill Caius, Marcus and Aro in on all of the details of how he met Police Chief Charlie Swan. He follows each incident and meeting in order, being sure to include any of the other family members or friends that might have been involved in some of the meetings. As this happens, the attorneys turn to the person or persons indicated to have them filling in their information as well. Then they move on to the next and the next. Until they all come to the incident that led to his being arrested, and, Caius asks for him to start from the very beginning, leaving nothing, no matter how small, out.

"I got up early to get ready for me flight into Seattle to be ready to pick up the car so I could drive it to the client in Port Angeles. There were no….." and Edward continues to give each and every detail right to the time the crazy person hit him the head, knocking him out. Detailing how when he came to he was face down in the dirt with his hands handcuffed behind his back. "When they realized that I had come to my senses they put in the back of a police cruiser while they went through all of their procedures. No one said a word to me, or, even came near me again for that matter.

"After we got back here, I was questioned over and over. Finally, they decided to book me and allowed me my one call. After getting a hold of dad and telling him what was going on, I was questioned so more, but, still maintain my silence as Dad said to do. Only saying that I was innocent. Then enough was enough and I demanded my lawyer. That was when they left me alone and put me in a cell until you guys arrived."

"You di-" Caius was interrupted due to a commotion outside the door. Suddenly the door swung inwards to reveal a very dishevelish man in a policeman's uniform. He glances around the room until his eyes light upon Edward then rushes forward to grab him by the throat and begins to squeeze while the force of the charge slams him against the wall. It takes four other officers to pull the man off of Edward, but, even they have some difficulty keeping him restrained.

"Why? What did I ever do to you that was so bad for you to retaliate in this manner?" he demands as the officers were forcible removing him from the room.

"Okay. I take it that that was Chief Swan."

"Yes." Answers Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally getting Charlie Swan calmed down enough; one of the officers drove him back to the hospital so he could be with his daughter when she came around.

While this was taking place, Edward was being escorted to the courthouse for his hearing. He was kept in a small holding cell off from the courtroom until his name and case were called. Upon entering the room he was led to stand next to Caius and Marcus. The clerk read the case and the charges and then the judge asks how he pleads.

Edward says not guilty, and then the lawyers begin the process of getting bail set. The prosecution argues remand since the prisoner could be considered a flight risk, but, Caius argues that his client had only been charged not proven guilty. However, Caius continues that if his client is released upon bond he would be willing to follow whatever guidelines the court might see fit to impose to prove he wasn't going to run. "For an innocent person has no reason to run, only to stay and prove his innocence." Finishes Caius.

After brief consideration the judge sets the bond at five million dollars cash and declares that the defendant will have to wear an ankle monitor at all times. And that he will not leave the area of Seattle at all.

Edward looks over at Carlisle who nods yes to let him know that all will be well. He was led back to the holding room while his family dealt with the matter of putting up the money for the bond to get him out. After a period of time, he was taken back over to headquarters where he was released into the custody of his attorneys.

"Well, young man, the easy part has been handled. Now, comes the hard part; proving your innocence." Marcus comments.

**A/N: Edward has made bail and his family is behind him one hundred percent. But, who is so determined to railroad him into prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_You di-" Caius was interrupted due to a commotion outside the door. Suddenly the door swung inwards to reveal a very dishevelish man in a policeman's uniform. He glances around the room until his eyes light upon Edward then rushes forward to grab him by the throat and begins to squeeze while the force of the charge slams him against the wall. It takes four other officers to pull the man off of Edward, but, even they have some difficulty keeping him restrained. _

"_Why? What did I ever do to you that was so bad for you to retaliate in this manner?" he demands as the officers were forcible removing him from the room._

"_Okay. I take it that that was Chief Swan."_

"_Yes." Answers Edward._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Finally getting Charlie Swan calmed down enough; one of the officers drove him back to the hospital so he could be with his daughter when she came around._

_While this was taking place, Edward was being escorted to the courthouse for his hearing. He was kept in a small holding cell off from the courtroom until his name and case were called. Upon entering the room he was led to stand next to Caius and Marcus. The clerk read the case and the charges and then the judge asks how he pleads. _

_Edward says not guilty, and then the lawyers begin the process of getting bail set. The prosecution argues remand since the prisoner could be considered a flight risk, but, Caius argues that his client had only been charged not proven guilty. However, Caius continues that if his client is released upon bond he would be willing to follow whatever guidelines the court might see fit to impose to prove he wasn't going to run. "For an innocent person has no reason to run, only to stay and prove his innocence." Finishes Caius._

_After brief consideration the judge sets the bond at five million dollars cash and declares that the defendant will have to wear an ankle monitor at all times. And that he will not leave the area of Seattle at all._

_Edward looks over at Carlisle who nods yes to let him know that all will be well. He was led back to the holding room while his family dealt with the matter of putting up the money for the bond to get him out. After a period of time, he was taken back over to headquarters where he was released into the custody of his attorneys._

"_Well, young man, the easy part has been handled. Now, comes the hard part; proving your innocence." Marcus comments._

CHAPTER 7: ASSUMPTIONS AND DECISIONS

"To begin this segment of our investigative reporting we would like to update you on the situation concerning the alleged murderer of Renee Swan and the attempted murder of Isabella Swan, the family of Forks own Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. It seems that ….." and the report went on to describe the history between Swan and Cullen. Bringing the update to cover today's release on bond and the amount. "So, this reporter has to ask if this is going to be an O. J. Simpson type case to where the rich walks while the crime remains unsolved?"

"Thank you, Leslie, for that insightful report. Now, on to sports….."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was sitting in the main room of the hotel suite that his family had booked upon their arrival in Seattle. No one was saying anything at the moment. What was there to discuss any more. They had all said everything that could be said. They were all emotional drained and distressed over the situation and the circumstances that seem to keep pulling them back to the same place over and over.

Knowing that he couldn't attend, Edward wanted to send flowers to Renee Swan's funeral and to the hospital where Isabella Swan is recovering from her ordeal. And, with this thought in mind, he mentioned it to his family. The flowers could be sent unsigned and expressing condolences.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea, son. It could be taken the wrong way, maybe, like you were taunting the family instead of an honest expression to their loss. Or, that your conscious was bothering you. People can be funny that way and I really don't want anything to effect how you could be judged." Carlisle tries to express to his son. "I just don't want anything to prevent you from being from innocent and we being able to all go home."

"Dad, I want to do something. I have nothing to feel guilty about. But, I am upset and sadden that such a thing did happen to Chief Swan, even though, he is convinced that I am the one that did it."

"If I could make a suggestion; why don't you talk with the attorneys and see what they would advise. You really don't want to do anything that would jeopardize your case. They would be the ones to tell you what would be helpful, if anything." Suggest Jasper.

"I think you're correct. Aro will be here a little later and we can talk about it then." Carlisle remarks. Edward still isn't happy that he can't offer his condolences and best wishes for the Swan loss and circumstances.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan was at the hospital with his daughter. She was being kept there for the moment to make sure she has no lasting effects from the traumatic experience she had gone through. So, far she hadn't talked anymore about what had happened to her mother and herself. It was if she had closed it from her mind for the time being. When talking with the doctors about it, all they would tell him was that the mind dealt with things in different ways and that was what she was doing at the moment. As she got to a point that she could cope with the tragedy then she would open up more, but, if force to do so now greater harm could result. So, Charlie forbade anyone to question her again about what happened.

He knew the district attorney's office wanted to question her and go over every last detail they could squeeze out of her. But, they would have to wait until she recovered and was able to handle it. And, to insure such being the case, he had requested that the doctors allow no visitors except for a select few. The only ones allowed besides him was the Blacks and the Clearwaters, but, he didn't think any of them would be making the trip all the way to Seattle to visit with Bella in the hospital. No, they would probably wait until she got home to Forks to stop by and check up on her.

After a bit Bella slipped off into sleep. The whole time Charlie had been with her she had remained silent. No words spoken, to be asked or answered, even when a doctor came in, she never acknowledged them. It was as nothing existed. That was what had caused Charlie to question the doctors in private as to her state of mind. And, realizing that she was in a deep sleep, he decided it was a good time to go check on the transfer of his wife's body back to Forks for burial.

Needless to say, Charlie Swan was having a very hard time trying to understand why such a thing was done. Of course, he had been informed that Edward Cullen had stated that he was innocent, but, then isn't that what they all say once they are caught? If he was innocent then why couldn't anything be found to show that someone else other than the person that stopped after Cullen had been there. There should have been something, anything like extra tire marks, footprints, fingerprints, or Bella seeing a different car to the one she woke up to seeing. According to her the cars had the same color markings and nothing was found to indicate another person's presence. So, with the evidence they had, how could the young man expect to convince someone that he didn't do it.

At the morgue all of the preparations had been done and Renee was being taken home with an escort. It was the way the different law enforcement agencies in the state were paying honor to a family member of a brother officer. Charlie chuckled a bit under his breath as the thought came to him of how much Renee would enjoy the attention. She had been very much a people person, looking for the good in everyone, but, fiercely protective of Bella. Being their only child, both Charlie and Renee were very protective of their Isabella.

Once he saw Renee on her way home, Charlie returned to the hospital. He knew there wasn't much more that he could do for either one. It was a matter of everything taking place in order now. He needed to get Bella well enough to take home and leave all of this behind for now. He knew they would have to return for the trial, but, that was later. Plenty of time to think about that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had talked with his attorneys about sending flowers, condolences or any type of acknowledgement concerning Charlie Swan and his daughter's, but, was advised against it as it could be looked upon as a sign of remorse due to a feeling of guilt. That was the one thing they didn't need at the moment. Caius, Marcus and Aro, all three, questioned all of the Cullens, Hale-Whitlock and McCarty bunch to find out if anyone could come up with an enemy that would want to go to these lengths to cause harm to any or all of them.

The answer was no. No one came to mind for any of them.

"Have you seen any news and what is being said about the case?" asked Caius of no one in particular.

"I saw a report early this morning. They were comparing it to a possible O.J. Simpson type case." Answered Edward. "But, the big difference between that case and mine is that I am innocent. No one really knows for sure about him."

"That is the point I was referring when I told you don't send or say anything to or about the Swans. Don't do anything. If someone asks you out right your thoughts say something like 'it saddens the heart to know that of their loss and then 'no comment'. That is all that you need to say."

Carlisle at this point asks, "How long do you think it will take to get all of this resolved so we can go home?"

"Mr. Cullen, that is hard to answer. The case has just begun. We need to hire an investigator to check out all possible leads to come up with enough to create reasonable doubt. This will take time and money, unfortunately."

"I thought that would be your answer, so, my wife is going to look for a home for us to buy and we will move here for the duration. I would also suggest that the business that each are in to move your headquarters up here, but, maintain the offices still in California.

"We are not going to leave our son to face this alone." With that being said in conclusion, Carlisle looks around to the rest of the family members and friends. Each in turn nods their agreement.

So after the lawyers leave, everyone begins making plans to implement the changes in locations. They were going to be where Edward needed them.

**A/N: Edward wants to let Charlie and his daughter knows of his sympathy, but, is advised against doing anything in that regards. Edward has made bail and his family is behind him one hundred percent. But, who is so determined to railroad him into prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**The family feel the need to uproot and move for however long to be with Edward through all of this nonsense.**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Edward had talked with his attorneys about sending flowers, condolences or any type of acknowledgement concerning Charlie Swan and his daughter's, but, was advised against it as it could be looked upon as a sign of remorse due to a feeling of guilt. That was the one thing they didn't need at the moment. Caius, Marcus and Aro, all three, questioned all of the Cullens, Hale-Whitlock and McCarty bunch to find out if anyone could come up with an enemy that would want to go to these lengths to cause harm to any or all of them._

_The answer was no. No one came to mind for any of them._

"_Have you seen any news and what is being said about the case?" asked Caius of no one in particular._

"_I saw a report early this morning. They were comparing it to a possible O.J. Simpson type case." Answered Edward. "But, the big difference between that case and mine is that I am innocent. No one really knows for sure about him."_

"_That is the point I was referring when I told you don't send or say anything to or about the Swans. Don't do anything. If someone asks you out right your thoughts say something like 'it saddens the heart to know that of their loss and then 'no comment'. That is all that you need to say."_

_Carlisle at this point asks, "How long do you think it will take to get all of this resolved so we can go home?"_

"_Mr. Cullen, that is hard to answer. The case has just begun. We need to hire an investigator to check out all possible leads to come up with enough to create reasonable doubt. This will take time and money, unfortunately."_

"_I thought that would be your answer, so, my wife is going to look for a home for us to buy and we will move here for the duration. I would also suggest that the business that each are in to move your headquarters up here, but, maintain the offices still in California._

"_We are not going to leave our son to face this alone." With that being said in conclusion, Carlisle looks around to the rest of the family members and friends. Each in turn nods their agreement. _

_So after the lawyers leave, everyone begins making plans to implement the changes in locations. They were going to be where Edward needed them._

CHAPTER 8: DO I HEAR A SIGH OF RELIEF OR NOT

Edward followed the advice of his attorneys and did nothing to acknowledging the burial of Renee Swan or the recovery of Isabella Swan. It went against the grain, but, his future was riding on how the public perceived him for they were the ones that would be trying him and deciding his fate. And, with the passing of time, he was starting to show the signs of stress.

It had taken time and effort for everyone to relocation and settle into a new place. Many of the clients wanted to know exactly what was going to happen if things worked out badly. Trying to reassure all that business was continuing as usual no matter what was a herculean act of portions anyone had ever imagined. But, all the problems were resolved.

It was amazing how everyone had managed to work together to get the business going in the first and the move was just like starting over again. Edward sat remembering how he had approached everyone years ago to start this business. It was nothing more than an idea filled with determination, but, it worked.

He and his friend, Emmett McCarty had studied auto engineering, Jasper, his brother in law, was the business major, while Rosalie Hale was the world's best mechanic and his sister was known for her fashion designs. The engineers designed engine components, Rosalie made them work, Jasper sold them and Alice made sure the company had designer clothing for race drivers that made a statement. Anyone outside of the group would shake their head wondering how it all could work, but, the fact is, it did work and all were making a profit with the business having a stellar reputation.

Hating the fact that he couldn't leave the Seattle area and had to let others deal one on one with the clients had him chomping at the bit. Everyone knew about his different run ins with Chief Swan and none saw anything in the subject matter that would lead others to think that he would be desperate enough to want to commit murder of the man's family. That vote of confidence from their clientele was uplifting, but, they weren't the people that would be deciding his fate when they did finally go to trial.

It had been six months since Renee and Isabella Swan had been attacked. Edward only had indirect information concerning what was happening with the Swan family from that time onward. Renee Swan had been buried while her daughter remained in the hospital. She had been traumatized to the extent that she wasn't responding to the presence of anyone. But, as time moved forward she begin to pull it together and started coping with the events going on around her. It saddened Edward still that all of the family had to go through such an emotional incident. He knew how he would feel if it had been his family.

He did hear that Isabella Swan had returned to Princeton to start her Junior year and was doing really well in her studies of law. No one had mentioned what area of the law she would be majoring, but, her grades were exceptional.

XXXXXXXXXX

The investigators that had been hired to follow up anything that might be able to clear Edward Anthony Masen Cullen of the charges he was facing kept coming back as nothing. In their minds, if this young man was truly innocent then someone went to a lot of trouble and expense to make sure he was convicted. He must have pissed someone off really, really bad.

The only early lead they had as to a car look alike was the client they had in Port Angeles since the car that Cullen was attempting to deliver that day was of their colors. But, as they investigated all information surrounding that company, everything and one was accounted for. They were all in Port Angeles awaiting the arrival of the new car.

Every point, every bit of information that Cullen had given to the attorneys was checked not once or twice, but, several times from many different angles and it all still came back with the same answer; NOTHING COULD BE FOUND TO PROVE HIS STORY. And this was the report that was given to the attorneys.

The scary part of this was that not just one detective agency had been hired to check out everything. Four of them had been from all across the country. Every one of them had the same report, NOTHING.

Now, the attorneys had to go back to the family and tell them this information. Also, let them know that the court date had been set. The case would be heard in another six weeks. That would put it at seven and a half months after the events took place. So, the problems between Edward Cullen and Charlie Swan had been taking place for nearly four years.

Caius called Marcus and then Aro to inform them about the contents of the last report. Stating they needed to meet with the Cullen to begin preparing for the trial. All agreed with Aro volunteering to contact Carlisle and arrange the meeting for later that day when everyone's schedule to accommodate the get together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan was still feeling the effects of not having Renee with him and Bella was back at Princeton studying. Christmas is approaching and he still hadn't started with the decorations that his wife would have him hustling to get put up. He just didn't have the desire, but, wondered if he should make the effort for Bella's benefit since she would be returning for the holidays. Although, she hadn't mentioned anything about James coming with her. He was more than likely spending the time with his family.

He had gotten word today from the Seattle District Attorney's office that the trial against that bastard that killed his wife and attacked his daughter would begin in the second month of the New Year and he needed to inform Bella so she could make the necessary arrangements to be here since she was the main witness against Cullen. He hated that she had to come back just to go through all of that. It had taken weeks for her to pull together and start to live her life again. Then return to school and her studies. She was maintaining her four point oh average at Princeton and he was damn proud of her for that in spite of the loss they had suffered.

Reaching out to pick up the phone, he dialed Bella's number and waited. After a bit she answered, "Hello, Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, baby girl, I'm just fine. You know how things are right now, but, it's slowly getting better, I think."

"I know, daddy. I miss her, too." The sadness sounding in her voice.

"Do you want me to pick you up in Seattle or what are your plans exactly?" he asked.

"No, dad, thought I would rent a car that way I would be able to get around as I needed without being a bother to your schedule. And, before you ask, no James isn't coming. He's going to Europe with his family for the holidays. So, just you and me, I'm afraid."

"Sounds like a good combination to me." He said trying to inject a bit of levity in his voice. True be told he was glad that Bella had survived the attack. Then he begins to clear his throat a bit as a stalling tactic before having to bring up the subject of Edward asshole Cullen.

"What is it that has you hem hawing around, Dad?" she laughed a bit.

"Something that I really hate to mention, but, I think it better to tell you now so you can do what you need."

"Okay, what is it?"

"The trial will be starting in February."

"I see. Thanks for letting me know. I will let my Professors know so I can come home with all of my assignments that need to be done. That way I won't lose any time in my studies."

"Okay. See you soon." He said and then hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella hung up and sat for a long time staring off into space. Never realizing that the tears were slowly falling from her eyes, down her face, she knew this was coming, but, had managed to ignore it. Now it was fast approaching and couldn't be ignored any longer. She was going to have to relive that event over again, more than once as each attorney questioned her concerning what she saw.

This was the first Christmas without her mother and it was going to be hard enough on both her father and her. And, then the secret she carried was even worse. She didn't want to let her dad know that things were going wrong between her and James. It wasn't any one thing that had changed her feelings for him, but, after losing her mother things just didn't feel right. Nothing she could really put her finger on, but, reality knocked and she was starting to want to do things differently. Even she had a hard time expressing her feelings to herself. She knew that she would have to break things off with James, but, right now didn't feel like the right time.

Bella hadn't told anyone about keeping up with the happenings going on with the Cullen family. She was trying to find a reason why Edward Cullen would want to do what he did. Nothing made any sense and she was a very logical person. Things had to fit and make sense or she would keep worrying with them until they did. That was one of the reasons why she wanted to become a lawyer; she enjoyed the puzzle of putting things in their rightful place. And, too many, facts were out of place concerning the events of that day.

But, she would be strong enough to see justice done for her mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Victoria were having lunch together when he got the call from his father that everyone would be meeting with the attorneys at three in their office. He said he would be there. After hanging up, he told Vic what the call had concerned and asked if she wanted to be there as well.

She said no that she had some other shopping to do since they had a wedding coming up in March. He laughed and told her okay.

Victoria hadn't been happy about moving to Washington, but, due to the circumstances she had moved anyway. And, the whole time had been more supportive than he thought she would be. He had really underestimated her and felt bad about it. That was why he had agreed for them to marry in March, not that he had any reason not to, it didn't matter when, but, he felt like it was too soon for some reason.

So, after they finished lunch each person went their own separate way. Edward was heading to the attorney's office to find out what the big meeting was about this time. It didn't take him long to get there and as he entered the outer office saw all of his family waiting.

The secretary ushered them into the office Aro was using when he was in town and asked if she could get them anything while they waited. All replied in the negative to which she left and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Dad, do—" Edward had started to ask what was going on when Aro along with Caius and Marcus came in.

After all of the greetings were out of the way, Caius got down to business, "We got the last report back from the detectives and they came up with nothing to support your story the same as the others. I'm not going to soften this, Edward, but, it is going to be a long, hard road to get a jury to believe you. It's not impossible, but, will be a challenge.

"We will be going to trial around the first of February, so, if there is anything that you have forgotten to tell us now is the time to do so. We are going to be working our butts off to get you ready and grilling the hell out your story. At times, you will hate us so bad that you will want to walk out, but, hang in there, it is our job and your life that we are trying to protect."

"So, it begins, the beginning of the end." Edward comments, but, says nothing else.

**A/N: Everyone has been informed of the trial date. Does what is it about that day that seems to have Bella questioning the events? Edward and Victoria seem to be moving forward with wedding plans. Even though, she has been supportive, why didn't she want to attend the meeting? Any special reason why? What is it about James that has Bella wanting to break off their engagement?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad him into prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**The family feel the need to uproot and move for however long to be with Edward through all of this nonsense.**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The secretary ushered them into the office Aro was using when he was in town and asked if she could get them anything while they waited. All replied in the negative to which she left and closed the door quietly behind her._

"_Dad, do—" Edward had started to ask what was going on when Aro along with Caius and Marcus came in._

_After all of the greetings were out of the way, Caius got down to business, "We got the last report back from the detectives and they came up with nothing to support your story the same as the others. I'm not going to soften this, Edward, but, it is going to be a long, hard road to get a jury to believe you. It's not impossible, but, will be a challenge._

"_We will be going to trial around the first of February, so, if there is anything that you have forgotten to tell us now is the time to do so. We are going to be working our butts off to get you ready and grilling the hell out your story. At times, you will hate us so bad that you will want to walk out, but, hang in there, it is our job and your life that we are trying to protect."_

"_So, it begins, the beginning of the end." Edward comments, but, says nothing else._

CHAPTER 9: TRADEGY FAST APPROACH

Edward tosses and turns in his bed, unable to sleep due to a deep rooted fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of not being able to control things going on around him concerning his case. Fear that people will continue not to believe him. Fear that he was about to lose everything that has the greatest meaning to him. He has the greatest team of attorneys that are working very hard along with all of the detective agencies that had been hired and his family giving unquestioning faith and support, but, that doesn't entirely take away the fear that attacks him at night. He knew he was innocent, but, can everyone else evidentially see it and believe it?

Finally he gets up and heads for the living room. There he turns on the lights and then the stereo to listen to some music. Hoping that it would soothe him enough so he can sleep, since, over the last few months he had been sleeping less and less. At last, he thought he was getting control of his fears and had been able to hide all of this from his family, but, he then finds out that a trial date has been set which brings everything back again.

Add all of this to the questions running around his mind, questions concerning the incident and then about Isabella Swan. Questions about why someone wanted to hurt, Charlie Swan and his family. Questions about who had a problem with him. And he had questions as to the type of person Isabella was. He had checked to see if she was on facebook, Twitter, or, My Space, but, wasn't able to find much there. Not enough to tell him about her personally and that was where most of his questions centered. Somewhere in all of this jumbled up shit he felt that if he could find the answers to those questions then he would be able to make some sense of what has happened to all of them.

Now a trial date. It would truly be the first time that he would see her and be able to gauge what kind of person she was and the type of relationship she had maintained with all close to her. Maybe then he would begin to get some answers.

Edward had to admit that his family, friends and Victoria were all very supportive with no questions asked and showing no doubt as to his innocence. Trying to help maintain a calm through all and he was grateful for all that they were doing, including uprooting their lives to be there for him. He had no words to tell them all the love he felt for them.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella was busy with finals coming up before the Christmas break and getting everything in place with her professors for the time she was going to be off for the trial. Of course, she explained to them that she would be returning after the break, but, would be leaving again by the fourth week of January since trial was starting the first week of February. They were very understanding about the whole situation and agreed to allow her to do the lessons and submit her assignments through email during the period she was gone. But, all tests were going to have to be done in class to where it could be supervised. She agreed to that.

Time passed and before she knew it she was packing to catch a flight home for Christmas. There was no way that she was going to let her father go through this holiday alone. When all was really said and done it came down to the fact they both needed each other to get through this time. It would have been too hard for either one, in her opinion, to get through this alone. She could understand why, to a certain extent that James didn't want to be with her during this time. It is suppose to be a joyous time for everyone, but, at her house she was having a very hard time picturing that sort of situation. All thanks to Edward Cullen. Why she had no idea and hoped that some light would be shed during the trial to answer that question.

But, bringing her thoughts back to James and their relationship, Bella knew that she would be ending things with her after they are returned to campus in January. She refused to do it now and have everyone think she was overreacting due to grief. Grief had nothing to do with it. They were just growing apart and she was starting to feel uncomfortable with some of the things James was pushing her to do. No, they had different paths to follow and needed to be free to follow them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was putting the final touches to the Christmas decorations and was looking forward to seeing his only daughter again. It had only been a few months since she had gone back east to college and her studies, but, he had been lonely being in this house all by himself. Renee had brought life to it and now it just felt empty. He was hoping that for the short time that Bella was here life would reign again to help get them through this first Christmas without Renee.

Looking at the clock he suddenly wondered where the time had gone. It was time for him to get to the station to begin his shift. He might be the Chief of Police, but, he has always maintained that he is no better than the men that worked under him. It was up to him to set the example so it would keep down any feelings of different rules for different folks.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella's plane has landed; she has collected her baggage and rented a car for the time period she is going to be in Forks. With all of this done, she walks out to get in the car and head home. There at least a three to four hour drive before arriving to be greeted by her dad. The hardest part of this trip was coming up, passing the spot where her mother was murdered. With all of these thoughts coming to the forefront of her mind, Bella wasn't very observant. She failed to see the car that was parked one roll behind her with the driver watching her the whole time.

As she pull out of the parking lot and left the airport far behind, so did the observer and staying far enough behind so that no attention was drawn to the fact the she was being watched and followed. Whatever turns she made so do the car behind, as she would speed up so did the car behind, as she slowed down or applied the brakes so did the car behind. When she made a pit stop of sorts, so did the car following. But, the whole time Bella was off into her own world just trying to get pass that one spot in the road. Just trying to keep her mind on other things which kept her from being as observant as she should have been for if she had paid attention, then she might have started to rethink some of her opinions concerning Edward Cullen and her mother's death.

She did get back on the road after her pit stop and she drove onward until she got home. As she pulled up into the drive Bella realized that her dad's cruiser was gone. He must be at work, with a slight hesitation; she backed out and headed down to the station. Once there she parked, got out and walked inside to stand for a moment before moving forward to her dad's office. As she reached out to open the door, it came flying open with Charlie standing there with a scowl upon his face. Suddenly he realized who was blocking his way. A slow smile begins upon his mouth as tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes and he grabbed her close to him in a bear type hug.

"Oh, baby girl, it is so good to see you again."

"Dad, it's good to be home."

"When did you arrive?"

"Just minutes ago. I arrived at the house, saw that you weren't there and decided to come down here to see you."

"I'm glad you did. Do you want to wait here until I get off or go home and get unpacked? Once you do that meet me at the diner and we'll eat." Bella tells him okay and turns to head back out to her rental car and back to the house. Charlie did tell her that he had to check on a disturbance not far from the station and then would be at the diner straight from there.

XXXXXXXXXX

All of the Cullens, Hale, McCarty and Anderson were gathered together at the new family home. It was high profile decorated which was Alice's doing since she thought that everyway should reflect the holidays. There was laughter, camaraderie and a sense of love surrounding and coming from everyone present. All seemed to be relaxed and prepared to enjoy the holidays in the truly meaning of Christmas. They all discussed what they thought they would be done this time next Christmas and Victoria commented that she thought she would be pregnant. Of course, Edward turned a little pale at that statement. It was a complete shock and surprise to him that Vic was thinking along those lines so soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie and Bella along with all of their friends celebrated Christmas and New Year and then it was suddenly time, with time passing too swiftly for Charlie's or Bella's liking, for Bella to return to school for three weeks.

Charlie was going to see her, but, Bella told him that it would create more hurt than necessary at this time. And that they would have to take two cars anyway since she had to return the rental car which meant they really wouldn't have any time to spend together. He saw the validity of her statements and accepted the fact that now wasn't the time for him to head to Seattle. So, they said goodbye to each other and Bella left to head back to the airport, to return the car and to catch her flight back east to college. True it was only for three weeks, but, it would help to put some distance between the emotions that were churning around inside her threatening to bring on a case of acute depression. She knew she needed to fight that.

After checking her baggage and going through security with no problem she was walking towards her gate when she heard someone calling from behind her. Not paying any attention she continued on until she was brought to a sudden halt. "Holly, why are you ignoring me? What happened to you?"

Bella turned to look at a woman she had never seen before and waited for the lady to continue with whatever she wanted. "Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else. You like so much like her when she was your age. Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan." And as she made that statement the woman that had stopped her turned deadly pale. She lost all color and Bella thought she was going to faint. "Are you okay?" Bella asked her.

"No. I'm sorry for bothering you." With that she turned and walked a way to disappear from Bella's sight in no time at all. So, Bella when on to her gate and caught her flight back to school

The lady that had thought she had seen a ghost watched from a distance until she was able to collect herself enough to leave and catch her flight to Los Angeles. Esme couldn't get over how much Bella looked like her long lost friend.

**A/N: Everyone has celebrated the holidays and is starting to get back to work. They are getting ready for the trial coming up in just a matter of three to four weeks. Who was following Bella? And who is Holly? Why would Esme mistake Bella for this person? **

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_All of the Cullens, Hale, McCarty and Anderson were gathered together at the new family home. It was high profile decorated which was Alice's doing since she thought that everyway should reflect the holidays. There was laughter, camaraderie and a sense of love surrounding and coming from everyone present. All seemed to be relaxed and prepared to enjoy the holidays in the truly meaning of Christmas. They all discussed what they thought they would be done this time next Christmas and Victoria commented that she thought she would be pregnant. Of course, Edward turned a little pale at that statement. It was a complete shock and surprise to him that Vic was thinking along those lines so soon._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Charlie and Bella along with all of their friends celebrated Christmas and New Year and then it was suddenly time, with time passing too swiftly for Charlie's or Bella's liking, for Bella to return to school for three weeks._

_Charlie was going to see her, but, Bella told him that it would create more hurt than necessary at this time. And that they would have to take two cars anyway since she had to return the rental car which meant they really wouldn't have any time to spend together. He saw the validity of her statements and accepted the fact that now wasn't the time for him to head to Seattle. So, they said goodbye to each other and Bella left to head back to the airport, to return the car and to catch her flight back east to college. True it was only for three weeks, but, it would help to put some distance between the emotions that were churning around inside her threatening to bring on a case of acute depression. She knew she needed to fight that._

_After checking her baggage and going through security with no problem she was walking towards her gate when she heard someone calling from behind her. Not paying any attention she continued on until she was brought to a sudden halt. "Holly, why are you ignoring me? What happened to you?"_

_Bella turned to look at a woman she had never seen before and waited for the lady to continue with whatever she wanted. "Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I thought you were someone else. You like so much like her when she was your age. Do you mind if I ask your name?"_

"_I'm Bella Swan." And as she made that statement the woman that had stopped her turned deadly pale. She lost all color and Bella thought she was going to faint. "Are you okay?" Bella asked her._

"_No. I'm sorry for bothering you." With that she turned and walked a way to disappear from Bella's sight in no time at all. So, Bella when on to her gate and caught her flight back to school_

_The lady that had thought she had seen a ghost watched from a distance until she was able to collect herself enough to leave and catch her flight to Los Angeles. Esme couldn't get over how much Bella looked like her long lost friend._

CHAPTER 10: HOLD YOUR BREATH, HERE WE GO

Time passed quickly, too quickly in the opinion of some, because suddenly it was time for the trial. Everyone's nerves were as if exposed and raw. They were that worried and fear held the whole family in its grasp one way or another. The only one that seemed not to be affected was Victoria. She went about her regular routine with a smile, stopping here and there to give words of encouragement to Edward. Telling all word be well, not to worry so much, everyone would know the truth of the situation and so forth. She carried on some much about it that Edward was about ready to shut her up permanently, but, then that would just give the state of Washington real charges to file against him.

Everyone, including Edward, arrived at the courthouse early to meet with the attorneys. They were going to explain all that would be transpiring that day and the rest of the week, possibly, leading up to the actual trial. All watched how they talked to each other so nothing was taken out of context or received in the wrong spirit of what the speaker meant. Nerves were that tight and tension heavier than Atlas supporting the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

Caius, Marcus and Aro met them as they entered and all retired into a small conference room down the corridor a short ways from the courtroom itself. As the door closed, the three attorneys looked around with a smile wanting to try to reassure all that this wasn't the time to be nervous. "This week will be spending on selecting the jury. We are going to be looking at individuals that will not have formed too much of an opinion in either direction. We need for each of you from this time forward to remember what we are about to tell you now and we will expect you to act accordingly.

"You each must conduct yourself with full confidence that things are going to work out in Edward's favor. No hesitation in answers if cornered by the press or newspersons. You main reply will be "no comment" or "he will be proven innocent", nothing else. Watch any nervous mannerisms that you might have as those will be detected immediately by those that will be watching you closely. Edward that especially goes for you. Look at what you are doing now such as bouncing you knee at ninety to nothing, running you fingers through your hair repeatedly, posture slouched and eyes shifting.

"Each of you carries a worried look and attitude about you. This most stop before we walk out of this room. Look directly ahead, keep you facial features calm, limbs still and tempers into check. This judge will not tolerate any kind of interference, he is known to be quickly with having your ass ejected from his court and not allowed back in unless you are offering testimony. Once you speak, back out you go. He is that hard.

"The prosecutor is hard as nails as well. We drew on uptight bitch. She is no nonsense as well. She will fire questions at you quickly one minute and then the next appear to be considering what you say before coming at you with a change of attitude as if she is sympathizing with you then attack you again." Caius informs and instructs everyone.

"Caius, who is the judge and prosecutor that will be handling this case?" Carlisle asks.

"The judge is one of the strictest this state has ever had, but, fair as hell. His name is Judge Eleazar Ramirez. Now, the prosecutor is of the same cut from the material, Asst. D. A. Carmen Ruiz. The stronger she believes her case to be the harder she will come after you. That is why I am letting you all know now what you can and cannot due in action or appearance. She will notice and act upon it when you are unaware." Caius explains.

Before anything else could be mentioned a knock sounded at the door which opened and the bailiff informs them that court is about to commence. He then closes the door and moves on to the next conference room to relay the same message. All gather their things and head out toward what might be with heads high, shoulders back and a steady stride; a belief that all will be well in the end.

Everyone is seated while Edward and his attorneys continue on up front to take a seat at the table on the left hand side of the room. Looking around Edward sees the prosecutor that Caius was talking about. She was an older woman with a motherly atmosphere about her. Her appearance neat with movements filled with full confidence. No hesitations and no wasted motions.

Glancing behind him over to the right, he saw Chief Swan with a young woman seated next to him. Edward recognized her as Isabella Swan, his daughter. He really didn't get much of a chance to see her the day of the murder and her pictures online really didn't do her justice. She was absolutely stunning in a quiet, contained manner, dressed conservatively in soft hues of blue that made her skin appear flawless in a pale peaches and cream variety of which women paid millions to try to achieve, hair a beautiful mahogany color with highlights of red and gold as the sun played around her and chocolate brown eyes that reached to the depths of the soul.

Edward caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the bailiff and clerk took their places. next the clerk stood, picked up the gavel and banged it once, twice, three times while announcing that court was in session with the Honorable Judge Eleazar Ramirez presiding. In walks the judge and takes his place, motions for all to be seated, and then nods for the clerk to continue.

"All that have business in the case of the State of Washington versus Edward Anthony Cullen being charged with the case of murder in the first degree and attempted murder in the first degree come forth so you may be heard in due course." And then it begins. The D. A. and the defense attorneys begin with the jury selection.

By the end of the week everyone is showing signs of strain and stress. The tension was building in each person as the time for the actual trial with testimonies and arguments to begin. Each prayer for a resolution to bring forth the guilty and the clearing of the innocent. And, Edward felt like he was starting to go slowly out of his mind. Victoria wasn't doing much to help. Her constant chatter as if nothing was wrong was really wearing more and more on his nerves. He was about ready to shout to the world that she was an addle brain idiot.

"Victoria, shut the fuck up, please!" he yells. She grows silent while looking at him like he had lost his mind already. "I don't think I can stand another minute of your nonsense. This engagement isn't working, I'm calling an end. Keep any and all things I have given you and just get the fuck away from me." With hearing those words she walks to the door and opens it with the parting remarks, "You will be sorry, make no mistake about that. Mark my words, Edward; you will regard your actions of today."

Informing everyone else that the engagement was off, Edward proceeded to spend a quieter weekend with all he considered family, his dad, Carlisle, his mom, Esme, sister, Alice, brother in law, Jasper and friends, Emmett and Rosalie who both were family. They never once brought up the subject of the trial, all wanting some distance from that nightmare and a peaceful time together. But, reality has a way of biting everyone in the ass. Monday came again and they were back in the courtroom. This time all were ready to get the hearing truly started with the evidence, arguments, questioning and motions.

Everything was going as explained with no surprises. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all called to the stand to verify facts of the different incidents that took place between Charlie Swan and Edward and other members of the company. Carlisle was called to collaborate what the first three had stated since he had come to help pay the fines imposed. Neither side seems to spend much time going over all of this. It was as Caius had explained a matter of establishing history between the parties.

But, the surprise came on the second day of the trial. The D. A. stands up to call the next witness for the prosecution at the same time the door opens and in walks the next person causing the shock on the Cullen's face including Edward, "You Honor, we would like to call -"

**A/N: The trial has begun. Caius, Marcus and Aro explain some very definite dos and don'ts that could affect Edward's chances to everyone. Edward gets enough of Victoria and ends their engagement. She gives him a strong warning. Did he pay attention to it, or, think she was blowing off steam? What did she mean? Who is the next witness that is being called? Why the shock?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Informing everyone else that the engagement was off, Edward proceeded to spend a quieter weekend with all he considered family, his dad, Carlisle, his mom, Esme, sister, Alice, brother in law, Jasper and friends, Emmett and Rosalie who both were family. They never once brought up the subject of the trial, all wanting some distance from that nightmare and a peaceful time together. But, reality has a way of biting everyone in the ass. Monday came again and they were back in the courtroom. This time all were ready to get the hearing truly started with the evidence, arguments, questioning and motions._

_Everything was going as explained with no surprises. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all called to the stand to verify facts of the different incidents that took place between Charlie Swan and Edward and other members of the company. Carlisle was called to collaborate what the first three had stated since he had come to help pay the fines imposed. Neither side seems to spend much time going over all of this. It was as Caius had explained a matter of establishing history between the parties. _

_But, the surprise came on the second day of the trial. The D. A. stands up to call the next witness for the prosecution at the same time the door opens and in walks the next person causing the shock on the Cullen's face including Edward, "You Honor, we would like to call -"_

CHAPTER 11: THE CLOCK IS TICKING

"Jane Younger as our next witnesses." And as the ADA announces the next witness, the bailiff calls the name as well. The whole family was shocked since this is one of their clients in the area. What could she have to contribute to the case?

After being sworn in Carmen Ruiz begins her questioning of the witness. Nothing said was really damaging to Edward's case except at the end when Jane remarked, "Yeah, we were all sitting around commenting about the way Chief Swan handled Edward's crew when they were in the area. We all knew that was the reason Edward very seldom came into the area any more. He was trying to avoid any more run ins with the Chief.

This particular incident was when Edward had to come with another member of the team, Emmett McCarty, the company's chief engineer, when out of the blue Edward says that someone needed to teach the chief about how it feels to be harassed. Something needed to be done to get his attention enough that he would start looking for other things to deal with and other people to hunt down.

"Needless to say, we all were shocked into silence by that. Even Edward had shocked himself after the words tumbled from his mouth."

"Was that the only time that any such expressions of frustration with Chief Swan were spoken?"

"No. there was another time not to far back from now when he said that he was getting damn tired of Chief Swan always blaming him and his people for all of the speeding and so forth in the area, especially when they have nothing to do with it."

"Did Mr. Cullen say anything else? Anything about talking to the Chief to try working things out? Or, utter any words about the way this constant situation was getting on his nerves and getting even in any way?"

"He did say that if Chief Swan kept on in his pursue of him and his crew he was going to snap before too much longer and was afraid that he would do something he might live to regret." And as she finished speaking in the hush of the room you could hear an indrawn breath being taken by several persons. Edward starts to rise, but, Caius reaches out to stop him.

Ms Ruiz announces that she has finished with the witness, so Caius up and begins to ask questions. Ms Younger told about how Chief Swan was on everyone's ass about barreling through Forks and the surrounding area to the point that it got on everyone's last nerve. But, no she didn't get the impression that Edward Cullen was talking about committing a murder over something of that nature. Caius Salvo dismissed the witness after that.

The next several witnesses called by the Assistant District Attorney after that did nothing more than reinforce the statements made by Jane Younger. The whole crew that worked with or for Jane Younger was called, her brother, Alec, their racing driver, Felix Arnold and their chief pit mechanic, Dimetri Saleen stated the same as Jane and gives their opinion that they didn't believe that Edward Cullen would do such as he was accused.

After the last witness testified Judge Ramirez called an adjournment to the day, ordering court to resume the next day at nine. All rose and quietly filed out of the courtroom. Caius told Edward that they needed to talk before he left for the day. Everyone quietly went into the conference room, seated themselves around the large table that dominated the room and waited for Caius, Marcus and Aro to take a chair. The suspense of why the meeting was called stretched the nerves of all present to a certain extent since they thought they knew why this discussion was necessary.

"Edward, we got broadsided today by Jane Younger's statement repeating some things you had told them. I don't think it did that much damage at this point, but, it did enough to set up a questionable area of whether you snapped or not.

"What makes it even worse is the fact that she is not directly connected with you except through business. But, if they do what I am suspecting then we are in a hell of a lot of hot water.

"I need to ask now before we talk any further, if they are any other people that you have made such statement to?"

"None other than my crew, but, not quite in those words that she stated today." He answered. "But, we all were making statements and joking around about how Chief Swan is such a hard ass about some things and needed to find other avenues to explore." Edward explained further.

"I see. It really would have been easier if I had been informed of all of this information ahead of time. I would have been able to combat it a lot better than I did. But, their next move will probably be to call Chief Swan to the stand and then his daughter with the final witness being Mike Farlan, the person that stopped to render aid and knocking you in the head. They are in the final stage of concluding their case. At least that is the way I would be handling it. That makes it an almost unbreakable case. We aren't lost yet, but, it is going to be rough.

"I need to let you know at this point that if for some reason, don't jump to any conclusions as I am not saying it will, things do go against you in there with the verdict. We will be appealing and asking for you to remain out on bond while we go for a new trial. I wouldn't be doing you any favors by not telling you this. The warning has to be stated. You have a right to know what to expect and I am not going to tell you something that is just to try and keep your spirits up with false hope.

"Edward, it doesn't look good, but, we aren't giving up, so, don't you give up on us." With that said everyone gets ready to leave to return the next day.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella had been watching Edward Cullen throughout the trial. He was a drop dead gorgeous look specimen of a man. Carried himself well and confident, board shoulders with well proportioned body, muscular with no fat, beautiful copper colored hair, green soul piercing eyes, strong jaw line, standing about six foot two from what she could tell. She was finding it hard to put him in the category of being capable of murder or callous revenge. He just wasn't that type of person. So, why? Why would he do it?

She knew what her eyes told her, but, instinct was knocking with a different story. Which was she to believe? Nothing was making any sense. Even her father had a hard time understand his motive behind the action. At this point she knew he was involved with the death of her mother and wasn't able to forgive him.

Knowing that the time was fast approaching for her to testify against him and that from what the District Attorney and her father told her he would be convicted with a possible sentence of either life in prison or death. If he really did do it, she didn't want him to die. She wanted him to live every day of his life with the knowledge of why he was where he was. That he wasn't given the satisfaction of having his life ended to find peace. He didn't deserve any peace for his actions of what he stole from her family. For the sorrow and hardship he had given to her family.

At least, she got the situation with James handled after return to school from the Christmas break. He acted like she had freed him from bondage once she really sat down and thought about his reaction to her ending their engagement. He wasn't with her when her mother and she had been attacked. He didn't visit her in the hospital during that time. Didn't really help with the grieving anywhere along the way. But, did keep growing further away from her when she needed him the most for moral support; no the action she took was the best for all of them.

Bella wanted to talk with her father about her confusion concerning if Edward Cullen was actually capable of do the horrendous crime he stands accused, but, didn't have the courage to seek his opinion either way. He didn't seem to have any doubts as to the man's guilt, so, why was she?

She was having a hard time sleeping since she knew it was close to time for her to give her testimony against Cullen. Damn, he was a good looking man that she would have been proud to be seen with if the opportunity had presented itself.

Then for some reason the incident at the airport flashed through her memory. That woman mistaking her for someone named Holly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan was doing what he's been doing for the pass several nights since this damn trial had begun, trying to drink himself to unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it hasn't worked at any time. It just isn't in him to drink that much. Sure he enjoyed his beer, in fact, several of them, but, not that much.

He sits in the courtroom each day next to Bella and watches Edward Cullen. While he is watching he keeps questioning if the boy is right and they have missed something? He just couldn't get it in his head that he had been that rough on the boy that he had to go the drastic measures that he did to get even with him. All he needed to do was sit and talk with him. He had given him every chance he legally could to get his people straight about the laws. But, to be so damn pissed over that he had to threaten his family. To actually take the life of his wife and almost his daughter too? No, something wasn't adding up, but, he had been back to the scene so many times trying to disprove the case. Trying to find something that had been overlooked that could give some form of doubt as to Cullen's guilt. Nothing could be found. Not one damn thing.

He was probably going to be called to the stand any day now and have to relive all of that again. Bella had been quiet throughout the trial. In fact, she had the air of being very thoughtful about something. Almost as if something was bothering her, but, she hasn't come to him concerning anything and she was an adult now. He had to give her her space to work through things, but, remind her that he was there for her.

Oh, well, another long, nightmarish night to get through.

XXXXXXXXXX

All of the Cullens returned to their parent's home silently. The meeting with the attorneys was a real downer on the spirits.

"Edward, no matter what happens we are family and love you. Whatever needs to be done to break this to an end and get it off of you will be done." Carlisle tells his son as he walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. To hell with what is called manly hug, he hugged his son as a parent that loved his child and with fear of losing him.

"We all need to take a break and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another trying day." Esme tells everyone. They begin to break apart to go to the rooms they have there.

XXXXXXXXX

"We did well today. Everything seems to be falling into place."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone enters the courtroom at extra nine sharp and the proceedings are called to order. The next witness is called. Charlie Swan.

**A/N: So many emotions running amuck. Everyone is feeling the strain of the emotional rollercoaster they seem to be riding. Edward's statements didn't seem to help his case any. But are they the ones that will help bring him to a conviction? The attorneys were trying to be truthful with Edward and family, but, they also, tried to be encouraging. Did it work? Bella is having some stray thoughts as to Edward's guilt, but, then so it seems is Charlie. Do you think this will have any bearing on their testimony?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	14. Chapter 14

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_All of the Cullens returned to their parent's home silently. The meeting with the attorneys was a real downer on the spirits._

"_Edward, no matter what happens we are family and love you. Whatever needs to be done to break this to an end and get it off of you will be done." Carlisle tells his son as he walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. To hell with what is called manly hug, he hugged his son as a parent that loved his child and with fear of losing him._

"_We all need to take a break and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another trying day." Esme tells everyone. They begin to break apart to go to the rooms they have there._

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_We did well today. Everything seems to be falling into place."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Everyone enters the courtroom at extra nine sharp and the proceedings are called to order. The next witness is called. Charlie Swan._

CHAPTER 12: AM I IN HEAVEN OR HELL

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Edward stands looking out the windows across from his cell which overlooks the exercise courtyard below. He is remembering all of the events that have brought him to this day; the date he is going to die.

He remembers Chief Swan giving his testimony and then his daughter, Isabella. And, remembers thinking that under different circumstances, a different time, or place, he would have made every effort to get to know her. She was beautiful both in body and spirit. Paying close attention to her, watching her, seeing how she conducted herself, hearing the love of her family reflected in how she spoke, he totally missed her testimony entirely.

Caius, Marcus and Aro, all of them cross examined, called character witnesses and argued that another had done this. Hell, even against his attorneys and family advice, Edward took the stand in his own defense to offer testimony.

The jury adjourned for deliberation, but, wasn't out for long. They returned to pronounce him guilty on all charges. Judge Ramirez thanked the jury and set the date for sentencing. And, that was when the harsh reality hit Edward and his family in the face. He was going to die for what someone else had done. He knew that was something they all were missing, but, had never been able to figure out what. Reading a transcript of the trial didn't even trigger any memory that might help.

After the family had met in the conference room for a brief time with the attorneys and they offered their assurance that an appeal was being file immediately. They even tried to keep Edward out of prison on bond while the appeals were being done, but, that had been denied. The reason given was he was a flight risk due to the fact that he had no permanent residence and no ties to the state.

Mom blessed her heart totally lost it as the guards came to take me. She screamed and hollered and broke down. Dad had a hard time trying to console her as he was near to loosing it himself and Alice wasn't much better. In fact, everyone was at the point of emotional despair. But, as fate would have it Chief Swan had walked out into the hallway at the precise moment as we were coming out of the conference room. We all looked at each other and Mom whispered to him, "You are sending the wrong man to his death," and then collapsed.

Over the years Caius, Marcus and even, Aro, have all worked damn hard on appeals. But, each time were shot down for one reason or another. So, here I am, getting ready to say good bye to my family and friends who have been here each visiting day and supported me through all of this. I have ordered my last meal and finished packing my things up to be given over to my family after I am gone.

The hours speed by and it hardly seems any time at all, but, the chaplain has been to pray with me and my dad for he has chosen to walk with me towards the chamber. I can hear the guards along with the warden approaching now and know that it is time to go.

I offer up one last silent prayer, "Lord, keep my family and friends safe. Guide them toward a better tomorrow and an easy acceptance of my death. And, with my death I pray that the Swan family will know peace as well. Watch over Isabella, please, as for some reason she has captured my heart in all ways possible."

The door swings open and the guards cuff and shackle me. We begin the march with guards in front. The chaplain is in front of me with the warden and Dad walks beside me then the guards in the rear. As we near the chamber, dad turns to me pulling me in for a final hug and whispers his love before going to join the others in the viewing room.

After I am strapped down and the IV needle injected into my arm, the viewing curtain is opened and I can see everyone. There are a couple of persons there that I don't know, but nowhere is a member of the Swan family. I would have thought that at least Chief Swan would be here for this.

As the execution begins, I look over at my family and friends one last time and tell them I love them and then close my eyes. I hear the movement and the sudden jarring on my arm followed by pain…..

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella never forgot her doubts about the innocence or guilt of Edward Cullen. She had no proof other than what her eyes had told her as to what happened to her mother that day. But, a doubt remained. And, now, five years later she still carried that doubt.

This is the reason why she got copies of the trial transcript and has poured over it time and again. Looking for something; anything that would give her a clue. But, that never happened.

And, now on the day that he is due to be executed she sat one more time reading. Going over everything to make sure the right man was being punished for a crime he had actually committed.

She had finished college graduating at the top of her class, passed the bar in Washington State and was now a practicing attorney in her own right.

Never marrying or finding someone that caught her interest in that direction. For some reason a bronze hair man with remarkable green eyes starred in her dreams each night and no one else could measure up to his standard that she had envisioned about him.

As her thoughts reached this point, she realized that nothing she had read had really registered with her. She glanced down and saw where her finger rested. It took a moment, and then she looked again at the section where her finger paused. She read the section one more time then spring into action.

She had to hurry time was running out quickly. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and then she hit the print button. As the document finished printing she was out the door with it, her purse and keys, running for her car to go downtown. But, as she arrived she realized that the person she needed wouldn't be there. He would already have left to go home. So, that was where she went.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan was in the attic going through some old boxes that he didn't even remember having. He was doing some clearing out and getting rid of some things that were no longer needed. He was trying to keep his mind active and off of what was taking place today.

Charlie had never lost the feeling that something was out of place about young Cullen's fate. It was just to pat, but, the evidence spoke of his guilt. He had learned over the years to listen to his gut feelings as they were usually right nine times out of ten. Renee used to tease him about it all the time.

He had tried over the years to find some thread that would lead him to get rid of this feeling that a grave miscarriage of justice was being done. But, nothing ever came to light. He had read the transcript of the trial several times over and over again. Nothing jumped out at him. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Just this feeling never left him.

Reaching for a box that he wasn't familiar, Charlie opened it and begin to look inside. What he found caused him to catch a sharp intake of breath. He begins pulling everything out. Shit, why wasn't he aware of this?

He was looking at diary of a young Renee, but, it spoke of things that he had no knowledge and she had never mentioned. As he read further his heart started to race and his eyes got bigger. Glancing at his watch and seeing the time, he grabs the box and goes flying down the stairs to the first floor and into the living rooms to jerk the phone up and starts to dial.

As a voice on the other end answers, Charlie rapidly explains why he is calling. In another moment the man he needs to speak with answers. Once again Charlie quickly explains what he has found and what he needs done. The man agrees and says that he will act immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Not understanding what is happening, the whole family is in an uproar. Why did they suddenly jerk the needle out of Edward's arm and allow the fluid to flow out onto the floor? What is wrong?

Then slowly it begins to register that they are unbuckling the straps on Edward's arms and legs and a doctor is attending to the injury from the harsh removal of the IV needle from his arm. The warden turns on the connection between the two rooms to inform everyone at the same time what was happening.

"Edward, we have received two calls. One from Judge Ramirez and the other from the governor's office, both, granting you a stay of execution. It seems young man that new evidence has been found that you are going to be given a new trial so this new information can be examined by all concerned.

"Edward, get ready because you are going home." With that he was escorted out of the chamber and back to his cell until the necessary paperwork could be done for his release. It would take a day or so, but, he was going home.

No one gave him any further information about what had happened, but, he sure in the hell wasn't going to question it.

Shortly after returning to his cell he was called to a meeting in the warden's office. Walking in he saw his family, friends and attorneys all there waiting for him. His mother and sister came flying across the room into his arms with tears flowing. Looking at his dad and friends they were in the same shape. Edward didn't even try to hide the tears of relief he had falling down his face.

**A/N: So many emotions running amuck. The suddenness of events changing quickly has everyone in a daze. What was found that was enough to get Edward a 'stay of execution' and a new trial? Was Bella and Charlie, each in their own way, responsible for bringing this about? If so, what did they find?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Not understanding what is happening, the whole family is in an uproar. Why did they suddenly jerk the needle out of Edward's arm and allow the fluid to flow out onto the floor? What is wrong?_

_Then slowly it begins to register that they are unbuckling the straps on Edward's arms and legs and a doctor is attending to the injury from the harsh removal of the IV needle from his arm. The warden turns on the connection between the two rooms to inform everyone at the same time what was happening._

"_Edward, we have received two calls. One from Judge Ramirez and the other from the governor's office, both, granting you a stay of execution. It seems young man that new evidence has been found that you are going to be given a new trial so this new information can be examined by all concerned._

"_Edward, get ready because you are going home." With that he was escorted out of the chamber and back to his cell until the necessary paperwork could be done for his release. It would take a day or so, but, he was going home._

_No one gave him any further information about what had happened, but, he sure in the hell wasn't going to question it._

_Shortly after returning to his cell he was called to a meeting in the warden's office. Walking in he saw his family, friends and attorneys all there waiting for him. His mother and sister came flying across the room into his arms with tears flowing. Looking at his dad and friends they were in the same shape. Edward didn't even try to hide the tears of relief he had falling down his face._

CHAPTER 13: A ENTIRELY NEW STARTING.

The emotion in the Warden's office was intense. So much had happened in such a short space of time, they were all still trying to play catch up between emotions and events. Edward still held Alice and Esme, but, Carlisle followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, all encircled him to express their joy, relief and love. So much, so soon, so quickly and no reprieve in between to adjust to the fact that Edward was still alive and new evidence had been found that would, hopefully, free him from all charges.

A tear flowing unashamedly from every one of the family and friends, but, Edward finally was able to get a hold of himself enough to start looking around with renewed vision and the need for answers. Answers from both the Warden and his attorneys. And after a bit he begin to voice this to all that still encased him in their embrace.

When a bit more time passed and everyone had begin to collect themselves and start to move back to give space between each other, Edward was ready ask the questions that needed answering. Turning towards Caius, Marcus and Aro he asked, "When they had been strapped down I didn't see any of you in the viewing room with my family. Where were you?"

"Held up in the hallway with a phone call from the office letting us know what was happening." Explained Caius.

"We were held up on the road due to an accident that had traffic backed up. Just as we had gotten to the viewing room is when we got the call about the stay." Finished Marcus.

Edward and Carlisle nodded their understanding of the delay, but, still wanted to know the details of what had caused both the Judge and the Governor to issue stays of execution. Looking from attorneys to the warden and then back again, the questions were finally asked, "Who found the evidence? What evidence was found? And, what am I to expect now?" Edward wanted to know.

"I wish we could answer your question completely, but, we don't even have that information as yet. And, last I heard, not even the District Attorney had received it." Remarked Aro.

"Edward, I can tell you this. From this point onwards, we are going to see about getting you released. The procedure will move in this fashion. The paperwork is being done as we speak to have you transferred back to Seattle from here. That shouldn't take any longer than twenty four to forty eight hours to come through.

"Once you have been transferred we are going to petition the court for your release until all of this can be sorted out and the new evidence examine and then ruled upon.

"Normally, you would have to remain in the county jail since you are a convicted murderer and sentenced to death, but, we are hoping to be able to bypass to get you released by using the fact of the new evidence being found.

"We also want to get the name or names of the person or persons that were able to come up with the evidence that brought all of this about.

"And, lastly, we will all be looking to found out why this evidence was missed or overlooked in the first place by all of us that were supposed to have dealt with your case all the way through." Explained Aro.

"That pretty much goes along with the little bit of information that I have." Warden Ames enlarged with what he had been told. "The process is exact what your lawyers explained, but, with the recommendation that I shall included I don't believe that you will have any trouble being freed until all of the new developments have been examined and the sources checked out."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that." Edward remarked, but, after a moment asked, "Do you mind telling exactly what you were told when the calls came in?"

"Edward, the only thing I was told from the Governor's office was that the execution was stayed due to a new development coming to light and he wanted to have it examined to make sure a miscarriage of justice against an innocent man wasn't about to take place.

"The call from Judge Ramirez, himself, was nothing more than a very reliable source had present to him enough new evidence to be a shadow of doubt as to your guilt, so, he signed the writ halting the execution order until the evidence could be further looked at. Sorry, but, I have no further information than that."

After a little further discussion of things and what the family needed to do immediately upon arrival back in Seattle, Edward was escorted back to his cell on death row. He still had to remain there since he was still sentenced to death and that situation hadn't and wouldn't change until the courts overturned the ruling. But, everyone was more confident of a brighter looking tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella had returned home after getting to Judge Ramirez so he could sign the writ and order the stoppage of the execution. She was sure there were more things that could be found, but, that bit was enough to raise doubt for a reexamination of the evidence. And to make sure nothing else had been overlooked as well.

Ramirez was absolutely livid that such a thing could have happened and the possibility that an innocent man had been sentenced to death. He knew that he had a reputation of being hardnosed, but, fair. And this was not what he believed justice should be. Only the guilty should be put away, not the innocent. Some heads will roll come the morrow for such mistakes as this being made and brought into his courtroom. It was inexcusable in his opinion and he would definitely make sure that was known.

That was why after Ms Swan had shown him what she had found, it meant he needed to take immediate action. He signed the writ and made the call himself to Walla Walla to order the stay of execution for this young man. He had been locked up for five years. Five years that make have been taken unlawful from an innocent man.

And what really ticked him over more than anything else about it was all because a small thing like what Ms Swan had found. No scratches existed on Cullen's car where there should have been if he had been the one to force the Swan car off the road in the manner that was found. It is the small things that can change the course of the larger things.

Bella was feeling relief due to her doubts had been justified. That had prompted her to keep digging until she was satisfied that the right man had been sent to prison. She didn't believe in the death penalty herself, but, she had no control over what a judge will sentence a person. Nonetheless, her persistence paid off. That was all that really mattered. She didn't want any recognition over this, just justice.

XXXXXXXXX

Charlie went back to reading more of Renee's earlier diaries after he had made the call to the Governor. Bob Wright and he had been long time friends and Bob knew that if Charlie asked for a stay of execution there was a damn good reason, so, he had no problem issuing it with no further reason given at the moment. Charlie had stated that he had found some evidence that led him to believe that another had stronger motives than Edward Cullen to kill his family. And, with that being said the call was made. Governor Wright made the call personally while Charlie Swan was still on the line. Then Charlie told him that he was going to be digging deeper to get to the bottom of what he had found.

So, here Charlie sat reading the ramblings about the adventures of Holly Sandwick and Allison Brown. Each diary was dated and he read them all in order until suddenly he found out more of why he had never heard Renee mention either Holly or Allison.

When they were twelve years old and upon leaving the movie theater they had heard a noise in the ally next to the movie house. Both girls decided to see what was the cause, little did they know that they were about to witness the murder of three people. The girls screamed drawing attention to themselves, but, they were quick to move back to get attention from the people still exiting the theater.

The manager came to see what the problem might be, listened to the explanation of the two girls, looked into the alleyway and saw the three bodies there, and then called the police. Time moved on with Holly and Allison having to give testimony about what they had seen and having identified the murderers.

With the murders being a mob hit the girls and their families had to be put into the witness protection program. They never saw one another again since they had to be separated with new identities and located into different areas.

Charlie thought to himself, 'No wonder Renee kept these hidden and didn't say anything. She couldn't. But, for safety sake she had to stay quiet and had lost her childhood innocence along with her best friend all over one incident.'

He felt that if there had been some way for him to have known, perhaps, he would have been able to keep his wife and daughter safe from any incident that did happen that took Renee's life and almost Bella's. And, the one thing he was sure about was that young Cullen was in no way connected with that shit.

**A/N: So what do you think? Has Bella found enough to get all of the evidence reexamined? Has Charlie found enough to have Edward cleared and freed while they started a whole new investigation, but, looking in a whole new direction? What will Edward and the rest of the family with his attorneys think about the evidence found and who found all of it?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	16. Chapter 16

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Charlie went back to reading more of Renee's earlier diaries after he had made the call to the Governor. Bob Wright and he had been long time friends and Bob knew that if Charlie asked for a stay of execution there was a damn good reason, so, he had no problem issuing it with no further reason given at the moment. Charlie had stated that he had found some evidence that led him to believe that another had stronger motives than Edward Cullen to kill his family. And, with that being said the call was made. Governor Wright made the call personally while Charlie Swan was still on the line. Then Charlie told him that he was going to be digging deeper to get to the bottom of what he had found._

_So, here Charlie sat reading the ramblings about the adventures of Holly Sandwick and Allison Brown. Each diary was dated and he read them all in order until suddenly he found out more of why he had never heard Renee mention either Holly or Allison. _

_When they were twelve years old and upon leaving the movie theater they had heard a noise in the ally next to the movie house. Both girls decided to see what was the cause, little did they know that they were about to witness the murder of three people. The girls screamed drawing attention to themselves, but, they were quick to move back to get attention from the people still exiting the theater. _

_The manager came to see what the problem might be, listened to the explanation of the two girls, looked into the alleyway and saw the three bodies there, and then called the police. Time moved on with Holly and Allison having to give testimony about what they had seen and having identified the murderers._

_With the murders being a mob hit the girls and their families had to be put into the witness protection program. They never saw one another again since they had to be separated with new identities and located into different areas._

_Charlie thought to himself, 'No wonder Renee kept these hidden and didn't say anything. She couldn't. But, for safety sake she had to stay quiet and had lost her childhood innocence along with her best friend all over one incident.'_

_He felt that if there had been some way for him to have known, perhaps, he would have been able to keep his wife and daughter safe from any incident that did happen that took Renee's life and almost Bella's. And, the one thing he was sure about was that young Cullen was in no way connected with that shit._

CHAPTER 14: AM I DREAMING

It took longer than what was originally thought to get all of the paperwork done for Edward's transfer back to Seattle for the new hearing. At times he paced, worried, feared that for some reason he had dreamed it all that nothing was true. That, in fact, he had gone slowly out of his mind from being here and facing the possibility of dying any time. He had a full understanding now why Isabella had wanted the sentence to be life because this would slowly drive anyone insane, if you had any morality at all of right and wrong. But, when you are innocent and put in these circumstances it makes all of the pressures even heavier to bear.

It was at the moment that he was having more doubts as to the truth of the situation that the jangling of keys pulled his thoughts back to the present. Just before he was fully out of his morose thoughts he was startled to find the guard standing at his cell door waiting. He was smiling as the door moved quietly to one side. "Come on Cullen, you're moving. Hope all of your things are still packed since you're going to Seattle."

Edward smiled back and moved to get the box that he had kept packed each and every day for the last week, pausing only long enough to repack what he had removed from the package that morning for use. All of his other stuff he had had his family take with them leaving him with just the bare essentials to get by. As he passed each cell all of the inmates wished him good luck and a happy tomorrow. Everyone on death row all develop a bond with each other as time passes.

The smile stayed on his face all the way down to the prison bus and with each step he took towards it his heart begin to feel hope again. He had a sense that somehow danger was lurking, but, it wouldn't be from this place. The freedom was calling him home and he was answering the call. The trip to Seattle took a little time and he was restless, but, it didn't matter. He was going to be free in just a little while.

Edward could see a crowd waiting as the bus pulled into the booking area of the jail. He was shackled as per regulations to be transported anywhere outside of his cell. Once they entered the booking area the shackles were removed and he was booking in. Looking around no familiar faces were visible and he was wondering why. But, he wasn't going to allow himself to get upset over this. His family and lawyers were working to get him freed. No way was he going to allow his faith to waver at this point. It was just taking time to get all in place, however, he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit, just a little, that he was feeling a little anxious about how long it was taking to do things and not knowing what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Cullen family and all three attorneys were waiting for word that Edward had been transferred back to Seattle and that he had been booked in. Once that had taken place they would be able to have a meeting with him to bring him up to date on all that was happening. The bad news was that he would have to remain in jail since no judge, including Ramirez, was going to grant him bond before his hearing. They had tried them all, but, due to the prior conviction and it still being in force they couldn't take the chance that he might flee.

Not much information had been forthcoming as yet from the District Attorney's office concerning the new evidence. Even, Judge Ramirez was being closed mouth concerning it and the source that brought it to their attention. The reasoning for this was unsatisfactory, but, it seemed that no matter what was tried to gain the information, they were continually blocked. One piece of good news they had to give Edward was that his hearing was scheduled the next day. And the type of hearing that was being held wasn't a full re trial of the facts. Just the looking at the new facts and Edward had to decide if he was willing to abide by the decision of the judge or if he wanted a full jury to decide.

Bella and Charlie were getting ready for this, but, neither had any doubts as to whether they were doing the right thing or not. Both believing in the justice system knew they could not let an innocent man pay for the actions of the guilty. Charlie didn't believe that way and had raised Bella to believe in it also. That was why she became a lawyer, but, her chosen field was family law. More towards representing the kids than the adults in legal issues. And Charlie was damn proud of her.

After they each had taken the action needed to stay the Cullen execution Bella had reached to call Charlie, but, he got through first. He told her what he had done and why. Then she did the same to him explaining about the new evidence she had discovered.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" Charlie commented with a chuckle. Bella giggled and then laughed right alone with him.

"Dad, what is it exactly that you found to bring about your change of heart?"

"I think it would be better if I came up and let you see for yourself instead of trying to explain it. In fact, I would be interested in hearing your opinions once you see. And, curious about how you would have handled it."

"Sounds, good, I'll be out of court early, so, if you want to come by here and plan to stay the weekend that would be great. That way we can really have the time to get into all of this without having to rush."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"See you tomorrow then." And both father and daughter hung up the phone. Each a little lost in their own thoughts about what they would learn from the other over the next couple of days. Charlie was eager to spend time with Bella and she felt the same. It had been awhile with each being wrapped up in their own situations.

Bella knew that her dad had started dating a woman local to him, but, he had yet to tell her. She didn't want to be the first to bring it up. It was his place once he was ready to tell her. There wasn't anything wrong with him seeing someone else, after all it had been six years since her mother had been gone. He needed someone to love and be loved by them other than her. So, she was happy for him and once he told her she would let him know that. But, they needed to free an innocent man and help find the guilty one.

Charlie arrived the at his daughter's place at the same time as she was pulling in. They got out and greet each other with a hug and as Bella reached back inside the car for her briefcase, Charlie reached in his vehicle for a box of books, or, so, Bella thought at first.

Going inside and taking time to get settled then starting dinner, both kept the conversation light and mainly catching up on things in general. After they had eaten the curry chicken and rice with vegetables that Bella had prepared that had been followed by apple pie topped with ice cream, they got down to start discussing the heart of the matter.

"Tell me what this evidence is and how you found it."Charlie told. At that Bella begin to explain how she had always had some doubts even years ago and they started with her. She kept going through the trial transcripts over and over only to find nothing, or so she thought. That was until she had gone over into some deep thought only to come back to the present, looked down to see where she had stopped and saw where her finger was resting.

"I started reading from there and it registered about his car having no scratches. Caused, Dad, the way we had been pulled over onto the shoulder of the road scratches would have been on the car that had done it, but, there were none reported on his.

"Next, I looked at the photos that had been taken at the sight to see if I could confirm what I was thinking. And, sure enough, there were no scratches anywhere. I realized that if this had been overlooked then other things could have been as well. And, I was right."

"What do you mean?" After Charlie had asked that question, Bella got up and pulled the files out of her briefcase to show him. She had all of the places marked and all of the photos in order to show him. Section after section she showed him what she had found. The area about the lack of scratches and then the photos of his car from all angles. Next, the fact that everyone believe that no other car had been present at the same angle, then she went back to the photos of the area around Edward's car which, if someone took the time to look, clearly showed another set of tire prints in the same parking angle and had pulled back onto the road clearly. And, lastly, the fact that there had been no defensive wounds or heavy blood spatters on Edward or his clothing if he had been the one that had actually committed the murder. Renee would have fought and if Edward had actually stabbed her, his clothes would have carried the spatter from such an action. After she finished with everything she remained quiet waiting for her dad to say something. Charlie kept going over again and again all that she had told him and the photos.

"You have done a damn fine job, Bells. I proud of you. All of this is definitely enough to give doubts as to his guilt. I will back you at his hearing with my analysis of the said evidence and my opinion of what it shows."

With that said Charlie begin to tell her about what he had found up in the attic off in a dark corner. It was then that he picked up the box to place on the table. Reaching in he pulled out the main diary that held the information he wanted Bella to read and give her opinion. "The rest of these you can have since they were your mother's if you want them? But, this is the one that is of the most interest."

He sat quietly watching the changing expression upon her face as she read. After a bit she looked up at him, but, looked back down and began to read again from the beginning to the end. "What I get from this is that Mom and her friend were put in the Witness Protection Program. This all gives rise that someone may have found where -" At that point Bella stopped as she remembered something from a few years ago. Quickly she told her dad about the incident at the airport and Mrs. Cullen calling her Holly, then apologized after realizing her mistake.

"You're sure it was Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, caused I recognized her later in the courtroom. The fact didn't really register with me since I was so nervous about testifying and still trying to cope with Mom being gone. But, it was definitely her"

"Then she is in danger of meeting the same fate as Renee did. We need to let someone know as soon as we can. I would hate for that family to go through the same heartbreak that we did."

They talked a little longer before retiring for the night each to their own bed. The next day they spent time enjoying each other's company when out of the blue Charlie told Bella about the woman he was dating. Bella let him know that she had known for a while now, but, was delighted that he was finding happiness again with someone. It was during this time that Bella received a call from Judge Ramirez's clerk alerting her to the hearing that was taking place on Tuesday. She had mentioned that she was trying to reach Chief Swan, but, there was no answer. Bella let her know that her father was visiting and the she would let him know about the hearing. The clerk thanked her and disconnected.

So, with that information Charlie called his office to let them know that he would be remaining in Seattle for a couple of extra days due to a court hearing that was being held and required his attendance.

XXXXXXXXX

After Edward had been booked and taken to his cellblock the guards pulled him back out to confer with lawyers and associates. As soon as he had been shown into the attorney's booth and the door closed all of his family rushed him. He was damn glad to see all of them. After a bit everyone settled and the Caius, Marcus and Aro begin to fill him in on what was going on.

"So, tomorrow is the hearing?"

"Yes, and we aren't expecting any surprises. All of us are fully confident that you will be given a new trial. The only thing we do need to know is do you want the judge to hear it or a full jury trial again?"

"I will be happy with what the judge says. He seems to be as you had described him years ago; fair." After that decision was made all other details were discussed and greetings from everyone said again, then it was time to go. Edward was both anxious and elated about the next day. Changes were coming and he knew they would be live altering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward enters the courtroom looking around. He sees his family and friends, but, he also, notices the Swans. Both father and daughter were present and he was curious as to why. But, before he could ask any further questions of Caius, Marcus or Aro, the court was called to order and the Judge had taken his position at the bench.

He held out to each of the sides a folder and told them to take a moment to review what was presented inside and then they would proceed from that point. Both the D. A. and the Defense looked inside and saw pieces of the trial transcript with sections circled in red and the photos that matched each area attached.

"Your Honor, my office hasn't been presented as yet with the new evidence that you had mentioned, so, therefore, we have had a change to checking to anything pertaining to this hearing. Nor, have we been able to supply anything to the defense as required by law."

"Gentlemen, if you look closely you will see that all new evidence is contained within the folder that you have been given. Also, the person responsible for doing your job is present and ready to testify to answer any and all questions. However, if you like and to save time, I will be more than happy to conduct the inquiry for both sides and then if any question other than what I asked comes to mind you can ask.

"Is this acceptable to both sides?" They both voice the opinion that it is highly unusual, but, Caius felt Edward give a slight tug on his sleeve. He looked over at his client and caught the motion that he wished to say something to him. After a moment, Caius looked over at the District Attorney and then the judge, "Your Honor, my client has instructed me to accept the conditions."

"ADA Ruiz, do you feel the same?"

"Since the defendant is willing then we have no objections."

"Very well." After a slight pause Judge Ramirez looks at Edward and then asks, "Mr. Cullen, are you willing to accept whatever the new evidence might show and the said decided that might be made at the closure of these proceedings?"

Edward rose from his chair to face the judge and answered, "Yes, Your Honor, I am."

It was from that point everything seemed to be moving in a fast forward position, but, at the same time as if time was creeping by. Judge Ramirez had called Isabella Swan to the stand and then started questioning her about what was in the folder. She answered the questions explaining how she came by the evidence, what she had found and the necessary photos to back up her findings. Neither attorney had any questions at the conclusion of her statement.

Next, Charlie Swan was called and he was questioned by the judge. Chief Swan had explained that quite by accident he had come across some information that led him to believe that someone else had a stronger motive for harming his family than had Mr. Cullen. Although, he stated that at that moment he couldn't disclose the information he had found that all had been turned over to Federal authorities and they were doing a thorough investigation into the matter.

"Chief Swan, did the agent in charge give you an opinion as to the guilt or innocence of Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, he did. And, he did say that if necessary he would appear to back up his statement to me, that Mr. Cullen was an unfortunate person that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, that the plot to harm the Swan family extended to the Cullen family as well. That it had been so well thought out and executed that it was not a random act. That the persons it was meant to get their attention would have no problem understand why a member of each family had been targeted.

"He felt that Mr. Cullen, as do I, now, was and is innocent of all charges."

All present except for the judge were stunned that the victim's family had been the ones to find and offer evidence on behave of the person convicted of causing them grief in the first place by murdering their loved one.

But, as Judge Ramirez gets ready to begin to speak ADA Ruiz stands to tell the court that the District Attorney would like to make a motion. "Your Honor, the District Attorney's office after reviewing the evidence presented, listening to the testimony given and opinions expressed by an outside agency, we hereby request the court to drop all charges against Edward Anthony Cullen, to release him immediately from the custody of the correctional department with all rights being restored and his record being expunged of all wrong doing."

"While I appreciate the District Attorney's stand and motion, I was about to declare that very thing.

"Young man, it grieves this court that such a miscarriage of justice has been done against you, or, for that matter anyone that comes to be tried. But, it is with extreme pleasure today that we are able to right that wrong. To be able to apologize, although, an apology will not replace the time you have been held, ease the emotional stress you have endured and been put through, we representing the State of Washington do most humbly apologize. It is so further ordered that you shall be compensation for all hardship incurred during your unlawful stay in our state correctional system.

"Your rights are all restored and your records will be cleared of all wrong doing in reference to this cause.

"You will be released immediately to free to go and live your life once again as a normal citizen." And with that decision delivered Judge Ramirez bangs his gavel and leaves the courtroom.

A hush has fallen over the whole courtroom and then suddenly it erupts into the loudest shout that Emmett can pull from the depths of his soul. The lawyers congratulate him and his family rushes to him. During all of this activity, Bella and her dad, Charlie, quietly move towards the doors to leave. Although once at the door, Charlie hands a note to the bailiff to give to Mrs. Cullen, then they are gone before any Cullen can say a word to them.

**A/N: So what do you think? Edward is free finally, but, what will he do now? What did the note say to Esme? And how will she react to the contents of the note? Will the Cullen family remain in Seattle since they have gotten settled there all of these years? Will they have more to do with the Swans? Will Edward want to meet and get to know Bella?**

**But, who is so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? **

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	17. Chapter 17

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_He felt that Mr. Cullen, as do I, now, was and is innocent of all charges."_

_All present except for the judge were stunned that the victim's family had been the ones to find and offer evidence on behave of the person convicted of causing them grief in the first place by murdering their loved one._

_But, as Judge Ramirez gets ready to begin to speak ADA Ruiz stands to tell the court that the District Attorney would like to make a motion. "Your Honor, the District Attorney's office after reviewing the evidence presented, listening to the testimony given and opinions expressed by an outside agency, we hereby request the court to drop all charges against Edward Anthony Cullen, to release him immediately from the custody of the correctional department with all rights being restored and his record being expunged of all wrong doing."_

"_While I appreciate the District Attorney's stand and motion, I was about to declare that very thing. _

"_Young man, it grieves this court that such a miscarriage of justice has been done against you, or, for that matter anyone that comes to be tried. But, it is with extreme pleasure today that we are able to right that wrong. To be able to apologize, although, an apology will not replace the time you have been held, ease the emotional stress you have endured and been put through, we representing the State of Washington do most humbly apologize. It is so further ordered that you shall be compensation for all hardship incurred during your unlawful stay in our state correctional system._

"_Your rights are all restored and your records will be cleared of all wrong doing in reference to this cause. _

"_You will be released immediately to free to go and live your life once again as a normal citizen." And with that decision delivered Judge Ramirez bangs his gavel and leaves the courtroom._

_A hush has fallen over the whole courtroom and then suddenly it erupts into the loudest shout that Emmett can pull from the depths of his soul. The lawyers congratulate him and his family rushes to him. During all of this activity, Bella and her dad, Charlie, quietly move towards the doors to leave. Although once at the door, Charlie hands a note to the bailiff to give to Mrs. Cullen, then they are gone before any Cullen can say a word to them._

CHAPTER 15: NO WORDS CAN SAY….

"Dad, what did you give to the bailiff?"

"I had him pass a note to Mrs. Cullen to warn her of our findings and suspicions in regards to possible happenings to her family. There is no way I am going to allow anyone else to be caught off guard like we were."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were leaving the room the bailiff handed the note left by Charlie to Esme and all stopped in the hallway with a questioning look wondering why a note was given to her. She took a moment to open and glance at the note with her family patiently waiting to hear what it said. Not really anticipating anything like what it said, she turned pale white and slowly sank towards the bench she was standing in front of. Taking the time to reread the note more slowly this time, Esme began to shake from the shock of what she read.

**Dear Allison, I discovered some old diaries of my late wife. It was the reading of these that leads me to write this note of warning. Due to the past events that these diaries revealed concerning you and Holly whom I believe to be my wife Renee, it was a shock. This information is what led me to the belief that your son is an innocent victim instead of a murderer and for that reason I had to see a wrong righted. But, do take care because the person or persons that took my Renee and almost my daughter are aware of you and your family. **

**If you wish to speak further of this please don't hesitate to call me. But, in the meantime, do have a care for yourself and your family. I am trying to honor my wife's memory by warning you of the danger based on my findings.**

**Sincerely**

**Charlie Swan**

The family seeing Esme's reaction to the note quickly gathers around wanting to know what is wrong. She shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts and then stands. She reassures them that all is well and starts walking towards the elevators indicated no more questions for now. They all follow her, but, still quite concerned about what had happened a few moments earlier.

As they exit the courthouse, reporters and news teams from all over converge on them. But, the attorneys are there to help the situation along with some police officers that had been handling the crowd since before the court hearing began. And, as was expected, ADA Ruiz is present waiting for the Cullen party to arrive.

Edward flanked on either side by Carlisle and Esme with everyone else taking up the rear approach Caius, Marcus, Aro and Ruiz. Holding out his hand towards the Assistant District Attorney, she reaches and they shake hands in full view of everyone. Then the questions begin to fly. They are asking questions concerning his stay at Walla Walla over the last few years, how he reacted to the stay of execution, how was the news broke to him and his family about the stays, what were their reactions, what type of new evidence had come to light to bring about the proof of his innocence and immediate release, who found the new evidence, what were the Swan family's reactions, were there any words spoken from either side to each other about the new evidence and his release, how does it feel to be free and exonerated, what are his plans for the future, and will he talk with the Swan family in reference to today's results?

So many questions that he didn't know what to answer first, but, seeing his frustration, ADA Ruiz stepped forth first to make a statement and started with, "Today saw the correction of an injustice that was done within our system five years ago. Due to the new evidence that was presented the District Attorney's office immediately requested the release of Mr. Cullen, for his full rights to be restored with his record being cleared of all charges and conviction. My office, the courts and the State all have issued the apology that was due Mr. Cullen for this error and we will do everything within our power to insure that he knows of our sincerity." And, with that closure she steps away from the microphone to allow the Cullen attorneys to make their statement.

"You have asked many good questions and we will try to answer as many as we can without getting into areas that are private only to the family. The evidence used to stay the execution was enough to bring about this new hearing. Once all had been presented to both sides including Judge Ramirez it was found conclusively that Edward Cullen wasn't the person that murdered Renee Swan or tried to kill Isabella Swan. The individual guilty of this act is still at large and will now be sought by all agencies involved.

"Now, what came totally as a surprise to all was who had found the evidence and motioned for the stays of execution. Two individuals found enough that they each approached Judge Ramirez and the governor. Those two persons were present in the hearing today and gave testimony concerning the how they came across the evidence and their opinions as to what the findings proved.

"Those two were none other than two persons that believe strongly in the correctness of the law and righting a wrong; they were none other than Chief Swan and his daughter, Isabella."

With that statement a stunned silence fell upon the crowd for a couple of heartbeats before they began to demand more information. Their questions were fired at ADA Ruiz and the Cullen attorneys.

At this point, Edward stepped forth while holding up his hands requesting for the crowd to get quiet and speak one at a time. "If you will all just let us be heard over the roar we will be able to answer a few more questions before leaving. My family and I do have quite a bit of catching up to do and I really don't want to waste another moment.

"I do realize you all want to know what we think, did and what we are going to do now, but, I am not going to answer all of those questions. A simple statement will have to do and then we are going to leave.

"I maintained my innocence all through the years and I have to admit that times were difficult while I resided on death row. The time eats at you as you are left wondering if it was your time yet. Hurt because no one seemed to believe you, but, your family and attorneys. Everyone doing all within their power to try to get you free before it's too late, but, it seems that all is destined to fail from all sides. Trying to keep your faith in a higher power and that justice and truth will prevail and your family fighting to keep your spirits high while never wavering in their belief in you, never once from beginning to end asking if you're innocent, just taking the stance that you are.

"Then the day comes when the one question you dread is asked, "What do you want for your last meal?" Even on that day my family stood strong in their support and love. You have worked yourself up to a place of acceptance only at the last minute to be jerked back to the presence and be told that you are being given a second chance because new evidence has been found. During all that time the nature of the evidence or the names of the persons that found it were revealed to anyone.

"The truth of the evidence, the individuals that found it and their motive for continuing to look come as a complete surprise when you walk into the courtroom to see the family of the victim there and then find out they are the ones that discovered the truth and presented it to the courts. Their reasons were they had some lingering doubts as to my guilt. For that I thank God for bringing forth such upstanding and honest persons. They saved my life and mere words cannot convey the emotions I felt or feel, even now, for their devotion to honesty and truth. For their persistence to seek answers as to why they were feeling the doubts.

"I must say that the time was really close, but, I am free thanks to the Swan's not letting their prejudice interfere with what was right. After spending a little bit of time with my family over the next few hours and I determined to try to speak and meet with the Swans to express my gratitude and appreciation.

"There are no words that have been thought up that can, will, or be able to convey what is truly in my heart for all of their efforts.

"That is all I have to say and now my family and I wish to have time alone with no interruption by anyone, but, Chief Swan and his daughter, Isabella. Thanks you." Edward raises his hands to wave, turns to his family and the police begin to make a way through the crowd for them to get to the cars parked for their getaway from the press.

**A/N: So what do you think? We have the contents of the note which surprised Esme due to the name at the top. How much will she tell the family late of what it said? Everyone took the time to answer questions from the press, including Edward. He tried very hard to explain how he felt and his debt of gratitude to the Swans. Do you think they will agree to meet with the Edward and talk with him? Will Charlie go into more detail about his findings and what the federal agency is doing about it?**

**But, who was so determined to railroad Edward to prison? For what reason what they have to want such revenge against him? Do you think the murders witnessed by Holly and Allison has anything to do with this act of revenge?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_The truth of the evidence, the individuals that found it and their motive for continuing to look come as a complete surprise when you walk into the courtroom to see the family of the victim there and then find out they are the ones that discovered the truth and presented it to the courts. Their reasons were they had some lingering doubts as to my guilt. For that I thank God for bringing forth such upstanding and honest persons. They saved my life and mere words cannot convey the emotions I felt or feel, even now, for their devotion to honesty and truth. For their persistence to seek answers as to why they were feeling the doubts._

"_I must say that the time was really close, but, I am free thanks to the Swan's not letting their prejudice interfere with what was right. After spending a little bit of time with my family over the next few hours and I determined to try to speak and meet with the Swans to express my gratitude and appreciation._

"_There are no words that have been thought up that can, will, or be able to convey what is truly in my heart for all of their efforts._

"_That is all I have to say and now my family and I wish to have time alone with no interruption by anyone, but, Chief Swan and his daughter, Isabella. Thanks you." Edward raises his hands to wave, turns to his family and the police begin to make a way through the crowd for them to get to the cars parked for their getaway from the press_.

CHAPTER 16: STARTING TO UNWIND

As they pulled away from the courthouse and press, Edward begin relax somewhat, but, stayed glued to watching everything passing by as he watched out the car window. He was totally engrossed that he never noticed the looks from his parents that once in awhile stole glances at him. They were all heading back to his parent's home since that was where he would be staying until he decided what he wanted to do. All of his things had been packed and stored there after he had been sentenced and went to prison.

The one thing that hadn't been mentioned as yet was the note that had been given to her by the bailiff just before they had left and had the press confidence of sorts. It's not that it had been forgotten, oh, no, but, the joy of having the family together again was overriding the questions that were sure to come in a while.

"Son, do you have any idea what you want to do?"

"Like what, Dad? I know I want to take a few days to get caught up on things personally and businesswise with the company. During this time I want to see if the Swans will meet with me. I have a lot I want to say to them and find out from them."

"I think we all have some talking to do with the Swans. All of us are more grateful than I or any of us, I think, can say for their unselfish actions in getting your freed. You mother and I prayed for this day over and over again and again.

"What you told the press earlier, no truer words have ever been said about the words can even begin to express how much we appreciate their actions."

At this point a small sniffle, barely heard by the two men, came from the woman sitting in the front seat of the car. Both knew how overwhelmed she must be feeling since they were in the same position. A week ago no one imagined that they would be together as they are now. A week ago and again today, everyone when through a trauma that was so extreme that it made drama look like comedy. The shock of each day since then has had one surprise after another come at each of them in waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town near Pikes Place Market section, Bella and Charlie had returned to her apartment. Charlie didn't want to drive back to Forks yet as he felt that Esme would be giving him a call. She would want more clarification concerning the note he had delivered to her. He felt sure that just like Renee, she had never informed her family about what had occurred all those years ago.

What Charlie was having a hard understanding was why after all this time would someone want to get vengeance now after over thirty some odd years. What is he missing? Charlie knew he needed answers and those resided within the mind of Allison aka Esme Cullen and the FBI. This time he was going to have the whole truth because he had Bella to consider and her future.

"Dad, why so tense?"

"Just waiting for the next piece of this whole damn puzzle too far into place. I plan to be ready for it so we aren't caught by surprise and have to bury someone else."

"Do you really think it is coming to that?"

"Bells, I don't know. I do know that if I had known this information before hand your mother might still be here with us now. But, I can't look back. There is another woman that is threatened with the same shit as your mother and that needs to be handled so no more lives are lost."

"I understand. And, I do have to agree with you." She said while putting her arms around her dad's neck to give him a gentle hug before stepping back. "Well, while we are waiting for the next step along this crooked road what say about something to eat? Want me to cook, or, do we do take out?"

"Take out is good to me." He answers.

Bella pulls out all of the menus she has stored in a draw in the kitchen. Both father and daughter look them over to see what they might be hungry for. It doesn't take long before they decided to go the a little Italian place down the street from Bella's apartment. And, not surprising the phone rings and Bella answers it before they leave. It the firm she work for that is updating her about a case that is scheduled for hearing later in the week. Hanging up they leave as the phone starts to ring again, but, this time they go ahead and leave.

After getting settled and placing their order, Charlie's phone rings with a number that is unfamiliar to him. Answering cautiously at first, he begins to smile, "Yes, ma'am, we would be happy to meet with you and your family. Where and when? No, I understand and think that would be best. Thank you for the invitation."

As he finished his conversation with whomever, Bella sat quietly waiting to be informed as to what was going to be happening. It wasn't long before Charlie told her about who called and why. Also, that he had accepted the invitation for both of them since he thought Bella would want to be included in the story behind everything.

"Of course, I do. This all has to do with the incident years ago, right?"

"Sure does, baby girl. Mrs. Cullen felt that she didn't want to have to repeat the story several times, so, if we were all together as she told it, then all of the questions could be asked and answered at one time."

"When are we expected to meet with them?"

"We are invited to dinner tomorrow night. Will that interfere with any of your plans?"

"Nope. All is good. "

It was at that point that their food arrived and both enjoyed the time together after all of the stress over the last week. They by silent mutual consent talked about all other topics that didn't relate to the happenings surrounding the Cullen family. They talked, joked, laughed and enjoyed their time together; in general, it was a family outing.

XXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had gotten home and Edward had been shown to his room, the rest of the family arrived. Esme got dinner ready and they all set down together. The fact that it was the first family dinner with all of them present that had taken place in five years, atmosphere around the table was heavy with restrained emotion at first.

With the passing of time all relaxed and enjoyed the sense of completeness that had been lacking for so long. But, no one mentioned or asked Esme about the note. Edward laughed, joked and talked with his family and friends, getting to know his little niece and godson from Emmett and Rosalie. Then he congratulated the two on the upcoming birth of their second child. The attitude and atmosphere in the family room was one of celebration and joy, until a lull in the conversation allowed them to overhear Esme on the phone.

At first they were puzzled as to whom she was talking and then they heard her to as Charlie Swan and his daughter to dinner the next night so everyone could ask questions and receive the answers they were going to want to know after she explained the subject matter of the note. She also thanked Chief Swan for the warning.

Entering the family room everyone looked expectedly at her waiting for her to inform them about her phone conversation, but, she stayed silent. And, first past experience they all knew not to press for information.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It looks as if your work hasn't been completed. I want the children dead. Understanding what I am saying, not one, or two, but all three. If you don't achieve it this time, it you will suffer the consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. I give your people one month to get this accomplished. If not I will have you all replaced, but, you won't be around to know by whom. I will be flying in next week and expect to be made aware of how you plan to deal with this situation."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Agent Myers, I have the information you requested. Do you and Agent Stevens really believe that this Chief Swan has come across new information concerning a case that was handled thirty six years ago?"

"Yes, Charlotte and I do believe that. But, the information that we are gathering now will begin to fill in some of the blanks to lead us to tie up the current lose end as to who killed Renee Swan, tried to kill Isabella Swan and was willing to send Edward Cullen to his death and answer the question of why."

At that moment Charlotte Stevens walked into the office and asked if the information they had been waiting been delivered as yet to which she received an affirmative nod.

"Peter, have you had a chance to look through the file as yet? Do you want to go through this tonight or go get some dinner and start fresh tomorrow?"

"Let's start on it tomorrow. Now, what do you want to eat, my love?"

**A/N: Plans made for the Cullen and Swan families to meet. Esme wanting to talk about the past to maybe spread light as to what might be happening now. But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_At first they were puzzled as to whom she was talking and then they heard her to as Charlie Swan and his daughter to dinner the next night so everyone could ask questions and receive the answers they were going to want to know after she explained the subject matter of the note. She also thanked Chief Swan for the warning._

_Entering the family room everyone looked expectedly at her waiting for her to inform them about her phone conversation, but, she stayed silent. And, first past experience they all knew not to press for information._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_It looks as if your work hasn't been completed. I want the children dead. Understanding what I am saying, not one, or two, but all three. If you don't achieve it this time, it you will suffer the consequences. Am I understood?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Very good. I give your people one month to get this accomplished. If not I will have you all replaced, but, you won't be around to know by whom. I will be flying in next week and expect to be made aware of how you plan to deal with this situation."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Agent Myers, I have the information you requested. Do you and Agent Stevens really believe that this Chief Swan has come across new information concerning a case that was handled thirty six years ago?"_

"_Yes, Charlotte and I do believe that. But, the information that we are gathering now will begin to fill in some of the blanks to lead us to tie up the current lose end as to who killed Renee Swan, tried to kill Isabella Swan and was willing to send Edward Cullen to his death and answer the question of why."_

_At that moment Charlotte Stevens walked into the office and asked if the information they had been waiting been delivered as yet to which she received an affirmative nod._

"_Peter, have you had a chance to look through the file as yet? Do you want to go through this tonight or go get some dinner and start fresh tomorrow?"_

"_Let's start on it tomorrow. Now, what do you want to eat, my love?"_

CHAPTER 17: SO, WE MEET AT LAST

Edward was having difficulty being able to concentrate on one thing at a time. After five years of being locked away thinking he was going to die, being shut off from the rest of the world except for watching television or reading a newspaper, even at the times his family visited and took the time to keep him updated, having everything available all at one time was more than just a little overwhelming; it was like overload. He was having a hard time to get his needs prioritized by what was necessary and what could wait. For him it all was necessary since it was all like new. The feeling of being a newborn thrusted out in the world would at times best describe how he was reacting to things. It was very hard to get settled emotionally, mentally and instinctively enough to make rational decisions. He was feeling all of the emotions at one time, it seemed.

He was in his room just looking around trying to decide what he wanted to do first. At that point he heard small running footsteps that seemed to be heading in his direction with slightly heavier steps coming behind. Just as the steps stopped outside his door he turned to see Alice's and Jasper's daughter, Hailey standing there with her mother. Edward was looking at them both with raised eyebrow in query as to what they wanted.

Alice just walked forward, raising her arms and reached for him pulling him close with tears flowing down her face as she was quietly sobbing. "Moma, what wrong?" her two year was asking, sounding not quite sure what to do or say to make her moma feel better. Then looking at Edward like he was the reason her mother was upset and he had no idea what was going on in Alice's head any more than the little girl did.

"Alice? Alice, honey, what's wrong?" he asked but, getting no answer except the continued weeping. "Sis, you are starting to scare the hell out of Hailey and me. What's the problem?"

Just as she raised her head to speak his mother appeared, took one look at him and Alice and began crying as well. Now, he was at a complete loss as to what was wrong or how to react to this situation. Esme walked towards him while weeping and he reached out an arm to enfold her close as well. All he could think to do at the moment until someone could tell him the problem was to hold both of them close to him. Of course, this wasn't making him very popular with his niece since she is standing there watching both her mother and grandmother crying.

"Why you hurt moma and granma?"

"Honey, I have no idea why they are crying." Edward tries to explain to her. She didn't appear to be satisfied with his answer, but, under the circumstances she didn't know what to do or who to really blame for the two women being upset.

"Mom, Alice, you both need to calm down and tell me what's wrong before I can help to do anything about it. Please stop as you're both scaring the shit out of Hailey and me." He request while rubbing his hand up and down each of their backs to try to help calm them.

"Son, there is nothing wrong. These are tears of joy and happiness." Esme explains in between sobs.

"I thought I had dreamed you coming home yesterday, so, I had to see. But, you are here. It is true. You're home and out of that damn awful place. You're alive and home." Both Alice and Esme kept repeating over and over until they finally were able to control themselves.

"Yes, Mom, I'm home for good. The nightmare is over for all of us. We can now get on with our lives and start living again. My problem is that I'm not sure where to start first." He admitted with a small laugh. "Everything seems to need to be done first, but, what really does need to be done first? That it's hard to believe is remarkable, but, it's true, I'm finally free and home for good." And as he uttered that last few words his breath caught and tears of relief begin to fall as the reality hit home. "Thank you, Lord, for the letting the Swans be the type of family that believe in honor and doing the right thing regardless of the circumstances." He kept saying never realizing that he was vocalizing his thoughts aloud.

During this time Hailey stood looking at all three adults as if they had lost their minds entirely. But, she was becoming less antsy and anxious with seeing her moma and grandmother starting to smile and laugh at and with her Uncle Edward. Then after a bit Edward bent down and picked the little black haired girl up to give a hug and peck on the cheek while he tickled her in the ribs slightly, just enough to get a giggle before putting her back down.

"Okay, ladies, a bit of help, if you please. I don't know what to do first. Go to the office, look for a place to live, go through these boxes, or, do nothing. What would you suggest?"

"Why don't you go with Alice to the storage garage and check out your cars? From there you can decide what you want to keep and what you don't. After that take one you decide to keep and drive around. Get a feel for the city and surrounding area to gain perspective by relaxing your mind and emotions. Then the next step along the road will come to you. You'll know what you need to do next, but, make sure you're back here no later than three this afternoon." Esme advised him.

That is exactly what they did except for the latter part about driving around. Alice, Hailey and Edward, all ended up at a park after checking out the cars. Edward decided that he would his Aston Martin, but, get rid of the rest. He would drive his Volvo until he could get a newer one. There wasn't any question about not enough money in his bank account. The company had been doing well before he had been sentenced, during the time he had been locked up and the family had kept his share deposited for him.

After spending some time with Alice and Hailey Edward was dropped off at the storage garage where he got the Volvo out and followed Alice back to his parents. It was a little after three when they walked in the door to find Esme deep in thought in the library. She hadn't heard them return so was unaware of anyone, but, herself being in the house. It did give her a start to hear Edward right next to her asking what was wrong.

"Nothing, son, nothing. My mind was remembering things past and worrying about things that are going to be discussed tonight." She answered and patted his cheek tenderly before walking out towards the back of the house where the kitchen was located. He and Alice looked at one another with a worried look reflected upon both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had driven them out to the Cullen house on Mercer Island. It seemed strange to be going to meet the people who had a relative accused of murdering a member of your family only to turn around and help free them because they were innocent after all. What type of reception could they expect from these people? Nothing to be done about it now, her father had agreed to this on both of their behaves and she did want to know more of the story of what could have brought all of this misery and suffering about.

She wasn't even sure if she was ready to meet Edward Cullen and his family. True she had heard his name mentioned from time to time when she was a bit younger, but, it never made much of an impression on her. Naturally, she never dreamed that their lives were going to cross in such odd ways as seems to have been the case over the last few years. Accused of killing her mother and trying to kill her, to the whole court hearing and his sentencing, but, with doubts lingering as to his innocence or guilt, to finally helping to free the man and return him into the loving arms of his family. What were their individual feelings concerning all of this mess? Were they as confused as she was at times? And those few times that she had caught a glimpse of him in the courtroom had imprinted in her mind so deeply that from time to time she had dreamed of him in many different scenarios.

As they stepped out of the car and closed the doors, the front door was opened wide with a crowd of people standing in the entry way to greet them. An older woman, looking to be about the age Renee would have been, moved forward to greet both Charlie and Bella. "Oh, my word, you are the imagine of Holly all over again." she uttered pulling Bella close to her into a hug. Next, she greeted Charlie in the same manner.

"Come in and meet my family. Let us show you how very much you are indeed welcome for always in our home and family." moving them forward towards the doorway.

**A/N: Well, the Cullen and Swan family are together and about to get to know one another. They step towards the doorway where everyone is waiting to greet them before dinner and Esme begin to talk about the past to maybe spread light as to what might be happening now. But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Bella had driven them out to the Cullen house on Mercer Island. It seemed strange to be going to meet the people who had a relative accused of murdering a member of your family only to turn around and help free them because they were innocent after all. What type of reception could they expect from these people? Nothing to be done about it now, her father had agreed to this on both of their behaves and she did want to know more of the story of what could have brought all of this misery and suffering about._

_She wasn't even sure if she was ready to meet Edward Cullen and his family. True she had heard his name mentioned from time to time when she was a bit younger, but, it never made much of an impression on her. Naturally, she never dreamed that their lives were going to cross in such odd ways as seems to have been the case over the last few years. Accused of killing her mother and trying to kill her, to the whole court hearing and his sentencing, but, with doubts lingering as to his innocence or guilt, to finally helping to free the man and return him into the loving arms of his family. What were their individual feelings concerning all of this mess? Were they as confused as she was at times? And those few times that she had caught a glimpse of him in the courtroom had imprinted in her mind so deeply that from time to time she had dreamed of him in many different scenarios._

_As they stepped out of the car and closed the doors, the front door was opened wide with a crowd of people standing in the entry way to greet them. An older woman, looking to be about the age Renee would have been, moved forward to greet both Charlie and Bella. "Oh, my word, you are the imagine of Holly all over again." she uttered pulling Bella close to her into a hug. Next, she greeted Charlie in the same manner._

"_Come in and meet my family. Let us show you how very much you are indeed welcome for always in our home and family." moving them forward towards the doorway._

CHAPTER 18: THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH

That statement freaked Bella out for a moment until she realized that Esme was referring to how grateful she was for their help in freeing her son. If it wasn't for the fact that Bella was uncomfortable about the whole thing the statement probably wouldn't have sounded like a threat. But, with the way things had been going for the last week, her nerves were on edge. Even more so because of what she might found out tonight about her mother, more of the story was going to be revealed other than the bits of writing in some old diaries.

Bella wasn't paying much attention to all that was coming out of Esme's mouth at the moment; she was looking around at the breathtaking sight before her. As they had driven up she had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts to observe the beauty of the house and grounds. Now, it was enough to cause her to pause with a quick intake of breath at the sheer overall appearance.

The house was three stories tall wide spread allow plenty of space without swallowing up all of the ground it sets on. Done in soft muted colors with trees surround it at spacious intervals to provide shade during the day which would help to keep the temperature down during the summertime, shrubs that were well attended flanked along either side of the front to disappear around the sides until out of sight. The lawn was a lush green and groomed to perfection. And, the whole property was surrounded by a tall fence with coded gates at the entrance. Not knowing what the inside, as yet, looked like or the back of the house, Bella was still able to identify the influence of money and affluence being connected to ownership of such a place.

Once inside, both Charlie and Bella paused at the total effect of the place. The foyer was open, but, with a welcoming feeling about it. Off to the left was a set of double doors which were wide open at the moment to where you could see it was the living room, moving your eyes pass that room was a hallway moving to the back of the house where the dining room, kitchen and entertainment room were situated, centered at the beginning of the hallway entrance was a wide swiping staircase leading to the second floor of the building and then to the left were doors leading to separate rooms which Esme told them were the study, library and music rooms.

Esme motioned for everyone to enter the living room and told them to make themselves comfortable. "I know my mouth is running a mile a minute, but, I cannot tell you how happy we all are to have this chance to spend with you both.

"I know that all have more or less had a passing introduction from other sources, but, let me formally introduce each member of my family to you." She said while walking over to an old man with blonde hair slowly turning more grayish, "This is my husband, Carlisle, my daughter, Alice, and her husband, Jasper along with their daughter, Hailey. Next, is Emmett who is like at son to us and his wife, Rosalie with their son, Brian." At this point Esme looks around as if searching for something, only to finally find what she was searching for, "And, my son, Edward. We are all indebted to you each for returning him to us." she says with a watery smile. "Chief Swan and Isabella you shall always be welcome to our home and our eternal gratitude for what you have done."

"Mrs. Cullen -"

"Esme. No formality, please. We feel that you are part of the family." she corrects him.

"Okay, Esme, no thanks is necessary for us doing what was right. An innocent man should never have to pay for someone else's crime. I have been in law enforcement for a very long time and my daughter," Charlie paused to look with love to Bella before continuing, "got her law degree to take up family law. So, we do believe in the system and justice for all persons." He finished quietly.

After that everyone sat down and discussed light topics until Esme, Alice and Rosalie rose to check up on dinner. Bella asked if she might be of help and they all went into the kitchen while the men stayed talking sports which was a weakness for all of them it seemed.

The topic of conversation taking place in each of the separate rooms were near the same; everyone getting to know each other, their likes and dislikes, their ideas of certain subjects and what they like to do to relax. Overall the time passed in a very relaxing atmosphere with everyone feeling comfortable around the others.

But, as time passed with dinner being served and eaten, the table cleared of the dishes, the kitchen cleared for the night with leftovers packed away in the fridge, the tension started to slow build once again, especially with Esme. It was getting near the time for her to discuss a matter that had been kept quiet for thirty six years. It had been hammered into her that it was never to be mentioned, or, told to another soul ever. But, now, those instructions were going to have to be violated. The incident was coming back to bite her in the ass in a horrible way. It caused the death of an old, but, not forgotten friend and nearly that of her only child and at the same time, nearly caused the loss and death of one of her own children. The time to start bringing it to the light of day for the protection of all was now. She be damned if she would allow for another life in the family being lost because of her silence.

After everyone had gathered back in the living room and gotten comfortable, there was a brief silence before Charlie cleared his throat and looked over at Esme, "Dear lady, not to be pushy or anything like that in your home, but, all of the delays aren't going to make what you have to say any easier." He gently told her.

"I know, Charlie, but, I'm not quite sure how to begin this." she stated nervously. The whole thing during this exchange the rest of the Cullen family was busy look at her for some answers concerning whatever was being talked about and what needed to be said.

"Would it help if I started things off with what Bella and I discovered from Renee's diaries?" to which Esme simply nodded. "Very well." So, at that point he begins with how and what he had discovered in his attic the day of Edward's scheduled execution. During this time Bella also added how and what she had discovered separately from her father during the same time period. Then they each told of why they were trying to find something, anything that could prove the rightness or wrongness of the sentence since they each had doubts as to Edward's innocence or guilt. But, neither father or daughter had told the other about their doubts, so, they were separately searching. When they accidently found what they had been looking for then they took what action was needed to bright the information to light and stop the death of an innocent man. Bella had gone to Judge Ramirez and Charlie being an old school buddy of the governor had called him. That explained to the Cullen family exactly how the judge and the governor had become involved.

"But, Charlie, exactly what did you say to the governor for him to act immediately since he didn't have all the facts in front of him?" Carlisle asked

"I simply told him that I had come across some information that caused me to doubt the guilt of Edward Cullen who was about to be executed at any moment. He put me on hold and ordered for a call to be placed immediately to stay the execution. After he got back on the phone I told him that the evidence I had uncovered required being turned over to the FBI, but, it was enough to prove that young Cullen didn't have a good enough motive for killing Renee."

"That was all it took? You placing a phone call?"

"Yeah, seems so. Strange, huh?" he says with a sly smile. At that juncture Bella explained how she went to Judge Ramirez with her evidence. Before he looked at it he signed the writ staying the execution and made the call to stay any further action. The she told of how he had looked and listened to all that she had with her, then took the time to review everything again.

"It was then that he simple said he was glad to be of service in preventing the loss of a life that shouldn't have been threatened in the first place." She stated, and then continued to tell about how upset he had gotten because of the injustice done and that it had happened in his courtroom because some people failed to do their job properly.

After both father and daughter had finished speaking each member of the Cullen side very quietly told them again a "thank you" and "how much it truly meant to them all".

"Chief Swan, what did the diaries of your late wife have to do with all of this? And, what did the note say that you had, I'm assuming here that it was you, given to Esme?" Emmett asked.

"You are correct, it was me, and I was warning her about any possible attack against our families due to an incident she is about to tell you. And, that incident was mentioned in my wife's diaries because she was a part of that incident the same as Esme."

It was at that point that Esme begin to tell them of an incident back when she and a friend had just left the movie theater. They had witnessed men being killed in an alleyway next to the theater. How there had been such a commotion, the police called after the manager had checked out the alley. The murderers hadn't been able to dispose of the bodies since the alarm had been sounded. Their parents called, statements given to the police by both twelve year old girls, the FBI called, more questioned asked, the murderers identified from mug shots, the arrests being made and the trials that both girls had to testify as to what they had heard and seen.

"It was after that that the lifetime friends were separated as they and their families were put into the Witness Protection Program. No one had further contact or knowledge of what happened to the other. At least, not until recently." She says quietly seemingly lost in her thoughts of the past.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean until recently? And, how do you know these two young women?"

Esme smiles at her husband with a tender look before answering him, "I'll answer your second question first and then the first one.

"Those two young women were known as Holly and Allison thirty six years ago, but, today they are known as Renee Swan and Esme Cullen. Charlie's wife and I are those two that saw the murders take place.

"And, to answer your second question, it was right after Christmas before Edward's trial that I was at the airport and saw what I thought was a ghost from the past. Calling out that person turned and it was Isabella. At the moment I realized my mistake because of the age difference. She is the exact image of her mother. Little did I realize at that moment that Holly or Renee, was the one that Edward was being accused of murdering.

"Now, as to the note Charlie had the bailiff give me was to inform me of his knowledge of the incident years ago and how he was connected to it indirectly. But, it was a warning that more trouble could be coming and that if I wished to discuss it further with him I had his number in the note." And as she finished tears begin to fall. She wept for the loss of her friend and of all the years they had lost between them due to outside influence. She wept for how close she had come to losing her son due to that possible influence. And, she wept because that outside influence was once again making its presence known and was threatening her family and her newly discovered family.

"Esme, nothing is going to happen to our children this or anyone else this time. We are prepared and we are fighting back. Fighting back as all in one accord, they will be discovered and taken down." Charlie tells her.

**A/N: The evening started pleasantly enough and each family begin getting to know the other. Then time for the discussion. How is the Cullen family going to react to the revelations revealed by the Swans and Esme? What will be their next step of action in protecting everyone? When will the FBI really start taking a frontline action in this matter?**

**But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Sweetheart, what do you mean until recently? And, how do you know these two young women?"_

_Esme smiles at her husband with a tender look before answering him, "I'll answer your second question first and then the first one._

"_Those two young women were known as Holly and Allison thirty six years ago, but, today they are known as Renee Swan and Esme Cullen. Charlie's wife and I are those two that saw the murders take place._

"_And, to answer your second question, it was right after Christmas before Edward's trial that I was at the airport and saw what I thought was a ghost from the past. Calling out that person turned and it was Isabella. At the moment I realized my mistake because of the age difference. She is the exact image of her mother. Little did I realize at that moment that Holly or Renee, was the one that Edward was being accused of murdering._

"_Now, as to the note Charlie had the bailiff give me was to inform me of his knowledge of the incident years ago and how he was connected to it indirectly. But, it was a warning that more trouble could be coming and that if I wished to discuss it further with him I had his number in the note." And as she finished tears begin to fall. She wept for the loss of her friend and of all the years they had lost between them due to outside influence. She wept for how close she had come to losing her son due to that possible influence. And, she wept because that outside influence was once again making its presence known and was threatening her family and her newly discovered family._

"_Esme, nothing is going to happen to our children this or anyone else this time. We are prepared and we are fighting back. Fighting back as all in one accord, they will be discovered and taken down." Charlie tells her._

CHAPTER 19: HOT DAMN, MORE CLUES

"Thank you, Charlie, I wish I could believe your words, but, with all that has gone on before now, how can I even begin to hope that you are correct?"

"Esme, forewarned is forearmed, so, believe me when I tell you that no one else of our families will fall victim to whoever is behind this shit. I have turned copies of Renee's diaries that concern all of this over to the FBI for their agency to start investigating. However, that will not stop me from continuing to dig for all of the information that I can get to stop them from threatening anyone else. Or, bring harm to our love ones." Charlie quietly reassured her.

Carlisle rose to walk over to his wife and gathered her into his arms while the whole time whispering sweet words into her ears. Words that were meant for her and her alone. It didn't take long before she became calm and was totally in control of herself once more.

The rest of the Cullen family and friends weren't able to offer much in way of comfort due to the shocking news Esme had revealed. It was hard to believe that Esme had been involved in such a mystery, even if it had been so many years ago, and she had never mentioned it or let on about any information concerning it. Even, the fact that Carlisle had been unaware of such happenings was a revelation as to how deeply Esme had hidden the incident and the details surrounding it.

After all of the emotional display had started to settle down Edward silently walked over to Bella and leaned down to whisper a request in her ear. She drew back her head to look him in the eyes, then nodded. While everyone was still busy with Esme and the discussion taking place to reassure her fears, Edward and Bella walked out of the room to the back of the house and out onto the patio that extended beyond the conservatory.

Both walled over to the railing, stopped and leaned against it all in silence. Neither said a word, so, the tension begins to build between them. Edward had a lot that he wanted to say, but, didn't know where to start, or, how to express his feelings of thanksgiving without sounding like a sappy moron.

"I am going to ask you ahead of time to forgive me if I sound a bit maudlin, but, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what both you and your father have done. To fully say all that is in my heart I need to regress a bit and ask that you bear with me.

"In the beginning I was never trying to annoy your father or anyone else. The speeding and what have you was just bad luck and my love of speed. Test driving the vehicles that contained any part that my company designed and built, I wanted to be the one to check it out. It gave me a chance to get behind the wheel and apply speed. To more or less push everything to its limits. That way we could be assured of the safety of the driver that was using our product. That was important to all of us forming the company.

"Somehow, the incidents seemed to snowball, but, some of what we were accused were not us. We had nothing or any knowledge of them. I guess it was naturally assumed it was us because of past experiences with your father and his officers. As I said, things seemed to snowball and the law was constantly lookout for us. It had gotten to a point that I refused to drive in Washington if we had to deliver in this area because of the reputation we were gaining.

"I did see your mother once, maybe twice, when she came to the station bringing your father something or another. I can't remember what it was that she brought, exactly. But, she was very outgoing to all around her. But, I never saw you except for the pictures your father kept in his office of his family.

"The day we met for the first time was the day of your mother's murder. When I first arrived on the scene it seemed that you were unconscious in the passenger seat, so, I had gone to check your mother first and as I got there, removing the knife from her body she whispered to me "Tell my Charlie and Bella that I will always love and watch over them." it was at this point that Edward paused as he heard the quiet sob that tore from Bella's throat. After a moment he continued say, "I have wanted to tell you and your father that, but, what with all of the activity and stuff coming at us my attorneys advised 'a no contact whatsoever policy'. So, this is the first chance I have had to tell you.

"And, as you started to move another car pulls he as I get up and start to walk over to you. You react with fear and he reacts with a perceived notice that I am the danger. After that you know all that took place. Except that I never really had the chance to notice how damn beautiful you were until I saw you in the courtroom. From that time on I wished that I would have a chance to get to know you better. Would that be possible, to get to know you better?" he asked quietly waiting for some kind of answer or reaction to his request.

But, Bella, for the moment, did neither one. She was still going over her mother's message that Edward had relayed to her. Her mind was back at that day her mother was killed. It seemed at that moment she was starting to remember things that she thought she had imagined since she was only semi-conscious at the time. She had only seen them happen through a hazy, dreamlike state of wakefulness, so, she had discounted them. Maybe, she had been wrong to do that.

Edward, noticing her stillness, was a bit hesitate about breaking the silence that following his last statement. Perhaps, he had overstepped boundary lines by asking to see her again. He wasn't sure what the problem was at the moment. Standing there without either speaking was beginning to make him very nervous. What had he done wrong? Why won't she speak to him?

Suddenly the silence was broken by Bella's exhaling breath. She seemed to collect herself and realized that Edward had finished speaking while looking at her with an expectant air about him. Then all he had said filtered through her brain for her to realize what he was looking at her in such a way. "Mr. Cullen, I-"

"No. No, Edward, please." He told her.

"Edward, then, please forgive me. I wasn't ignoring, or, refusing you acknowledge your question. It was just something you said triggered some memories that I had passed off as imagined. My mind was going over that day filtering those into the equation which gave an indication of some ideas I need to talk over with my dad. But, to answer your question, please, give me a little time to adjust to the changes and then, yes, I would like to get to know you and your family better as well." She told him with a smile.

Well, it wasn't exactly what he was hoping to hear, but, it would do. At least, that way he was still in a position to ask her out after she had gotten comfortable being around him and his family. He could do slow if that was what she needed, but, he just knew that he needed to have her in his life. There was something inside of him that whispered this need. He would be hard pressed to explain it to anyone, but, it was there.

As that thought registered with Edward so did something else that Bella has said. She remembered some things that she needed to tell her dad. What things? Could they help to catch the person or persons responsible for murdering her mother and is now a threat to the rest of us?

He straightened up and motioned for her to head back into the house while telling her, "Well, if there are some things that you need to inform your dad that could be of help, let's don't delay." So, they both walked together back inside the same way they had come out.

As they entered the living room it was the same as when they had left, but, instead, of sadness all were laughing and talking as if no problems had existed between the families before now. Charlie looked up as he saw Bella and Edward re enter with a raised eyebrow, but, said not a word.

"Don't open your mouth, old man. That part of my life is off limits." She told him with a smile peeking into view.

Charlie nodded and asked, instead, "You two have a chance to get to know one another better?"

"Dad, stop right there, it's none of your business. However, I did remember something while talking with Edward that might help to solve this situation. It isn't much, but, at this point, ever let bit helps, right?"

"It sure does. What did you remember that wasn't said before?"

"Well, Edward was telling me about his side of that day that Mom and I were attacked. And, he told me about a message Mom had whispered to him just before she died, but, I'll let him tell you about that later. But, what does come to mind is this; that day the driver of the car after forcing us off the road rounded to Mom's side first. He opened her door, grabbed a hold of her while releasing her seatbelt and jerked her out of the car.

"I had hit my head on the dash and was dazed so all of this was as if taking place in a dream state. But, Dad, it had to have been planned. Someone had to know when Mom was going to be at the airport to pick me up with James and to know at the same time when Edward was going to be arriving and for what purpose to be able to put all of that off.

"No, just wait before you say anything because I do realize how strange that might sound, but, stop and add this one item into the mix as well. The car that pulled us off of the road was exactly as the one Edward was driving. Same design, same color combinations in exact the same manner, everything the same, so, someone knew and sat it up. " She finished.

The room was in a hushed state while her remarks registered and all considered them and the implications of where they led. Then Charlie looked to Edward and asked what was the message Renee had given him, and, Edward repeated what he had told Bella and why he hadn't been able to say anything about it until now.

**A/N: Edward finally got to talk with Bella alone. She agreed to get to know him better. Not in quite the way that Edward was wanting, but, something is better than nothing at that point. Right? What implications can be gotten from what Bella told her dad? Does it give a direction to begin looking for the people responsible? Can it help let to resolving the mystery?**

**But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_He straightened up and motioned for her to head back into the house while telling her, "Well, if there are some things that you need to inform your dad that could be of help, let's don't delay." So, they both walked together back inside the same way they had come out. _

_As they entered the living room it was the same as when they had left, but, instead, of sadness all were laughing and talking as if no problems had existed between the families before now. Charlie looked up as he saw Bella and Edward re enter with a raised eyebrow, but, said not a word._

"_Don't open your mouth, old man. That part of my life is off limits." She told him with a smile peeking into view._

_Charlie nodded and asked, instead, "You two have a chance to get to know one another better?"_

"_Dad, stop right there, it's none of your business. However, I did remember something while talking with Edward that might help to solve this situation. It isn't much, but, at this point, ever let bit helps, right?"_

"_It sure does. What did you remember that wasn't said before?"_

"_Well, Edward was telling me about his side of that day that Mom and I were attacked. And, he told me about a message Mom had whispered to him just before she died, but, I'll let him tell you about that later. But, what does come to mind is this; that day the driver of the car after forcing us off the road rounded to Mom's side first. He opened her door, grabbed a hold of her while releasing her seatbelt and jerked her out of the car._

"_I had hit my head on the dash and was dazed so all of this was as if taking place in a dream state. But, Dad, it had to have been planned. Someone had to know when Mom was going to be at the airport to pick me up with James and to know at the same time when Edward was going to be arriving and for what purpose to be able to put all of that off. _

"_No, just wait before you say anything because I do realize how strange that might sound, but, stop and add this one item into the mix as well. The car that pulled us off of the road was exactly as the one Edward was driving. Same design, same color combinations in exact the same manner, everything the same, so, someone knew and sat it up. " She finished. _

_The room was in a hushed state while her remarks registered and all considered them and the implications of where they led. Then Charlie looked to Edward and asked what was the message Renee had given him, and, Edward repeated what he had told Bella and why he hadn't been able to say anything about it until now._

CHAPTER 20: SMILING BRIGHTER

The hush that fell upon the room as Edward shared Renee's last words with her husband. No one said a word or made a move, it was as if time had been stopped, put on pause and all things frozen. Charlie looked at him for that heartbeat or two of a time period before everything began again with a rush as the silence was broken by a sniff from the older man. "Son, thank you for relaying the message and I can understand why you held off in the beginning, but, it has been a long time coming. If we hadn't had doubts and looked for solid proof one way or another, would I have every known this?"

"Yes, sir, because I had a letter written amongst my things for my family to see that you received after I was gone. In there all of the information I have relayed to you now was there. So, yes, you would have received the message no matter what happened." Edward answered quietly, but, with a steady firmness of affirmation in his voice.

It wasn't much longer after that that Bella and Charlie felt the need to leave and go home. They had some things they wanted to discuss privately and to think about privately. Things they didn't want to share with each other or anyone else. Some deep thinking about what has been remembered, what has been discussed and to deal with the emotions Renee's dying message brought to the surface.

Charlie stayed back for just a moment to tell Esme not to worry. That whoever was behind all of this would be dealt with, but, working together the family would remain safe. As he headed out the door to catch up with Bella, Edward stopped him and asked for a moment of his time. So, both men stepped out of the pathway to give access to the others saying their goodbyes to Bella as she waited by the car for her father.

"Okay, Edward, what did you want to talk with me about?"

"Your daughter, sir. I want to date her and get better acquainted with her. Get to know her likes and dislikes. Get to know her, her thoughts and her feelings about things. I know it sounds crazy, but, since the first moment I saw Bella in the courtroom all those years ago, she had stayed with me in mind, spirit and heart. Everything about her called to me. I saw how deeply she loved and how much of a caring person she was, totally unselfish to where she thinks of others before self. But, what I am asking from you is your permission to be with her and to try to form a relationship with her, whatever she will allow me."

"Edward, to be honest with you, that isn't my decision to make. But, I will tell you this, I won't do anything to interfere unless you hurt my daughter and then, son, you had better bend over and kiss your ass goodbye because I will be claiming it with a shotgun while you are offering your soul to God. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do and I can appreciate where you are coming from. I have no intention of hurting, just the opposite. But, I did want to state my intentions straight out to you and hope for your approval since we haven't had a good track record in the past." Edward stated while holding his hand out to Charlie. Charlie Swan looked at the man's hand, up to his eyes and back to the hand before nodding and taking Edward's hand to shake it.

"Dad, it's getting late and I have to be in court in the morning early." Charlie waved to her as he finished saying his goodbyes and then walked out to the car to get in and they left.

After they got out of sight everyone went back into the house and gathered for a final nightcap before heading off to bed. Sly glances came being thrown in Edward's direction, but, no questions asked until he couldn't take the silence and knowing looks any longer. "Okay, what's with all the looks and raised eyebrows pointed in my direction?"

"Nothing. Nothing, at all." Everyone answered at once except for Esme. She smiled and let everyone get through with their denials including Carlisle before she said anything.

"Is there something concerning Isabella that you might want to share with us?"

"Nope, not at the moment. Anyway, there's nothing to share yet, but, I can hope. I asked her tonight if she would let me get to know her better and she said yes, but, slowly. Then I talked with Charlie to see if he would throw out any objections to my starting a relationship with his daughter. He said that it was her decision as long as I did hurt her. But, if I did, then he and his shotgun would have my ass."

Everyone laughed at that statement and then Carlisle remarked, "Yeah, I could see that happening. I do like Swans; they will be welcome additions to the family." And with that statement everyone was in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next several weeks many things begin to take shape and fall into place. Edward was finally starting to get back into the business and feeling relaxed with being around other people again. At first he was tense and a bit nervous to be with strangers. But, with the help of Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, it didn't take him long to get completely up to date and dealing with their clientele. Of course, during the time he had been locked up they all had kept him in the know about the business end of things, but, he was greatly surprised to find out how well they had indeed kept him in the know. It took a few days before he felt ready to take control of the business and talk with clients, but, once he did, it was like he had never left.

Edward had located a penthouse apartment close to Bella's in the Pike Place District and had let his mother and sister go to town with decorating it. They were happy as hell doing it in celebration of Edward being free. And, they knew what he liked. The place had a home feel about it when they got through with everything.

Within a couple of days of the Swans coming over to his parents, Edward had called Bella to ask her out for dinner and theater. She accepted and from that moment on their spent quite a few evenings together. Each had a lot of the same common interest in music, ideas, books, plays and about life in general. Edward was falling deeper and deeper in love with her, but, he had no idea how she felt about him, other than she seemed to enjoy his company. Even in his thoughts she had become his Bella and she was everything he had thought her to be from that time he had watched her in the courtroom and in his thoughts beyond while behind bars.

Bella and Edward went to dinner over at his parents a few times and she always enjoyed the quiet, relaxed atmosphere that surrounded the gathers. Everyone made her feel welcome and part of the family. Of course, when Charlie was up he was over enjoying the company as well.

Charlie watched his daughter come alive and begin to truly enjoy life again. He felt he had Edward Cullen to thank for that. As he would sit back and walk the couple he could see the strong feeling Edward had for his daughter. It did his heart good to see that and to know that she was starting to share some of those feelings again. Feelings that she had kept tucked away since the loss of her mother and the breakup with that no account, James. The light and sparkle was back in her eyes and she was smiling more than she had done since Renee had been murdered.

Of course, the FBI hadn't taken a back seat in all that had been revealed to them by Renee's diaries. They had been out to talk with Esme and asked a bunch of questions. From there they talked with Edward to see what he might be able to add to any information they could use to lead them to the individuals that had gone to such great lengths to plan such revenge. They had their own ideas as to the who was behind all of this but no proof.

FBI Agents Charlotte Stevens and Peter Myers, as well as their superiors, wanted to know who had leaked information concerning the whereabouts of the two young girls that had been put in the witness protection program thirty six years ago. Why was these two that important? Or, was it only for revenge? But, the most disturbing about the whole thing was the violation of trust. If information could be uncovered about this old case then others in the program could be in danger of discovery as well. Security had been breached and they needed to find the leak and plug it quick.

But, Charlie had been doing so digging on his own to see what he could find out. He wasn't broadcasting the fact that he wasn't leaving all of the work to the feds. Someone murdered his wife, threatened his daughter and tried to pin the crime on another person who happened to be a child of the other woman that had been a witness to the same murders as had Renee. No there was no coincidence in this matter. It was planned right down to the last detail and Charlie had the feeling they were all setting on a time bomb that was about to go off any second.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, this is the fourth trip you have made to see how we were handling things. Don't you think you are exposing yourself to the danger of being discovered?"

"I think that is my decision to make, don't you? Now, fill me in on what you have been able to accomplish since last I was here. You had better have all of this near ready to conclude before I conclude all of you. Understand me?"

"Yes, sir." So over the next hour the discussion was about what had been put in motion and the comings and goings of the targets over the last few weeks. At the end the approval was given to go ahead with what was in place with a slight extension of time being approved. It wouldn't be much longer before revenge would be sweet.

**A/N: Edward and Bella are finally dating and enjoying each other's company. The two families are even starting to bond. But, who has access to the files for the Witness Protection Program and is leaking information about Holly and Allison? Why after all of these years is it important over a case that is dead? What has been put in place that has the approval to move forward?**

**But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_FBI Agents Charlotte Stevens and Peter Myers, as well as their superiors, wanted to know who had leaked information concerning the whereabouts of the two young girls that had been put in the witness protection program thirty six years ago. Why was these two that important? Or, was it only for revenge? But, the most disturbing about the whole thing was the violation of trust. If information could be uncovered about this old case then others in the program could be in danger of discovery as well. Security had been breached and they needed to find the leak and plug it quick._

_But, Charlie had been doing so digging on his own to see what he could find out. He wasn't broadcasting the fact that he wasn't leaving all of the work to the feds. Someone murdered his wife, threatened his daughter and tried to pin the crime on another person who happened to be a child of the other woman that had been a witness to the same murders as had Renee. No there was no coincidence in this matter. It was planned right down to the last detail and Charlie had the feeling they were all setting on a time bomb that was about to go off any second._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_Sir, this is the fourth trip you have made to see how we were handling things. Don't you think you are exposing yourself to the danger of being discovered?"_

"_I think that is my decision to make, don't you? Now, fill me in on what you have been able to accomplish since last I was here. You had better have all of this near ready to conclude before I conclude all of you. Understand me?"_

"_Yes, sir." So over the next hour the discussion was about what had been put in motion and the comings and goings of the targets over the last few weeks. At the end the approval was given to go ahead with what was in place with a slight extension of time being approved. It wouldn't be much longer before revenge would be sweet._

CHAPTER 21: OH PLEASE GOD NO!

"Bella." Edward sighed in her ear as he was nuzzling along her neck right behind the ear.

"Edward." She responded pulling him closer to her by grasping his shirt in her fist. And as he moved closer, leaning her back against the wall beside her door, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck to begin running her fingers through his hair. He held her tenderly in his arms with his hands spread across her back, but, as she begin to softly moan and whisper his name just barely loud enough for the wind to hear, his hand started a downward move as if they had a mind of their own.

At the same time he pressed closer into her letting her feel the effect she was having on him with his hands finally reaching her butt to tightening on each cheek but with an upward lift at the same time drawing her nearer as if trying to become one with her. Their kiss became even more frenzied and demanding one to the other.

"Baby, your key. Where the hell is your key so I can open the damn door? We can't stay out here much longer or someone will call the cops due to indecent exposure being displayed for all to see." She told him the key was in her pocket. He reached in, found it and finally got the door unlocked, opened and maneuvered them both inside all without breaking the hold they each had on the other.

"Edward, I need you. Need you now." She told him as they broke long enough to draw air into their lungs. At her statement, Edward picked her up and marched down the hallway to her bedroom without hesitation. Once inside he begin to remove her clothes while slowly with agonizing tender touches, nips, licks and kisses along the way while missing no area available to him. During all of this Edward was rewarded with her sighs, moans, groans and cries of pleasure with the pleas of more. Each sound drove him closer to lustful insanity and he got harder and harder as he never had before.

He stepped back putting just enough space between them to rip his clothes swiftly from his body before attacking her again. Kissing, touching and constantly walking her backwards until the bed was felt at her knees. Leaning forward forced her to lean backwards and as she begins to lose balance he caught her and they both fell gently onto the bed together.

Shifting their positions so they could be more comfortable, Edward looped his arm around Bella and pulled her further onto the bed. Once he had her where he wanted her he begin the assault upon her body once more, moving from her lips to her neck and then collarbone following in a slow downward sweep towards her breast and hardened nipples. Taking one into his mouth to suck, gently bite and flick with his tongue, he pinches, pull and roll the other at the same time. Then after a bit starts down her body in serious search of her heavenly gate, but, first he comes to her navel which he showers with attention as he has every other place he has been in his quest to show her the depth of his feelings for her.

After a bit more time, he moves on down with his mouth to join his fingers that have been busy pinching, flicking and pulling on the juncture where all nerve ends meet driving Bella further and further in a lusty haze of emotion while at time his fingers have entered her to test and make sure she is ready for him.

"Edward, please, no more. I can't take much more of the teasing. I – I – I nee- nee- need you, baby." That word penetrated the haze he was lost in causing the briefest of pauses as warmth of happiness wash over him in unrelenting waves. But, she pulled him back into the haze she existed in as she reached for and found his hardened male member and wrapped her hand around it stroking it slow rhythm and then speed up a bit only to slow down once more. She was driving him crazy as hell.

Without further ado Edward moved into position as he nudged her legs apart to settle at the center of their pleasure. He had taken the time to apply a condom without Bella being aware of it and he entered her in one steady swift movement. When he was fully joined he paused to give Bella a move to adjust to his size as Edward knew that he was well endowed in the area of his body. He definitely had nothing to be ashamed of.

Bella begin moving to indicate that she was ready and wanting more. More movement, more action that needed to be swift, definite and deep to the root of her center. And, Edward understanding what her body was telling him didn't need the words to know what she was saying. He gave her what she was asking, no demanding, over and over again until they both exploded with such deep seated emotions overwhelming them.

"Damn, baby, my Bella, my love." He keeps repeating over and over again and again. And, Bella was telling him, "Edward, my Edward, my heart." Neither one were paying attention to the other's murmurings at the time, but, as they came down the word slowly sank into the conscious mind which brought surprise turning to happiness and the need to hear them spoken again that isn't in the heat of passion, but, being said with passionate feelings.

"Bella, I love you, darling, and what you spoke tonight gives me hope that you are starting to feel the same for me." And as he paused Bella opened her mouth to speak, but, he put a finger across her lips to keep her silent. "No, don't say a word at the moment. Wait. Wait until your heart speaks with no thought or prompting because of what I say. But, I want you to know that I do love and plan to be in your live, at your side and your everything for the rest of our lives."

Bella tried another time or two to speak but, he never allowed it. Instead, he led her through another dance of love that was faster paced than the last one. At the end they both drifted to sleep with a smile of satisfaction and a sense of peace within their souls.

The next morning both were brought fully awake by the loud banging on Bella's door. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was eleven and was supposed to have met Alice and Esme an hour ago for a day of female bonding.

"Shit, baby, tell them to go away that I won't let you up." Edward complains. She smiles and then laughs as she sees the pout he puts on to try and get his way.

"Silly man, get the hell up and dressed while I answer the door." Bella pulled a robe on and tied it at the waist as she moved through the apartment to answer the door still sporting a smile from the memory of what she and Edward had shared last night. Pulling the door open there stood a very upset pixie and her mother waiting to be let in.

"Well, what is your excuse for sleeping past time?" she asked while sitting down. As both Alice and Esme took a seat a loud noise and a male voice saying "Damnmit!" was heard. Esme smiled and her eyes twinkled. It wasn't hard to know her thoughts. But, Alice was a different story. Her head kept turning back towards the direction the sound had come and then towards Bella. After a couple of more of times of looking like she was watching the action at a tennis match she finally said, "Bella, you and my brother were doing the dirty. About damn time, I say." She turned towards the back of the apartment and called, "Edward, get your ass out here since we know that you are here."

Edward walks out as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to be found there. Esme got up and embraced her son with a radiate smile and Alice had a smug expression as she looked at him. While Edward was talking with his mother and sister, Bella went into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Once it was ready she fixed the cups and took them back into the living room. Alice, Esme and Edward spent the time talking while Bella went to get ready to leave with the two women.

Going back to the front of the apartment Bella saw where someone had collected all of the coffee cups and had put them into the dishwasher. Edward smiled to let her know that he had dealt with it so she didn't need to. Everyone got ready and headed out the door together and caught the elevator down to the underground garage. All of the women were going to take Bella's car since it was more able to handle them easier.

Edward said goodbye to his mother and sister, but, unashamedly gave Bella a slow, lingering kiss before saying goodbye to her. They weren't close to the car with saying goodbye to Edward as his car was parked in a different direction, but as he walked off Bella pushed the remote button on her keychain to unlock the car as the women moved towards it. As the last beep sounded an explosion was heard ripping the car apart and doing damage to the vehicles parked next to it. But the force of the blast caught Esme, Alice and Bella throwing them to the ground. Edward had whipped around as soon as he heard the sound. Seeing what had happened he ran back to the women while pulling out his phone and dialing 911 to get help.

**A/N: Well, Edward and Bella are finally expressing feelings for each other. Is Bella as deeply committed to Edward as he seems to be to her? Wish he had let Bella speak her feelings, don't you? What do you think she would have told him? Esme was delighted to see how close her son and Bella had gotten, but, Alice had to have a bit of a sport. But, what shape are the three women in after the explosion? How badly injured are they? How Edward, Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper are are going to cope with this turn of events?**

**But, who did the murdering thirty six years before and who is behind the attack on the children of the two witnesses? Who is behind the current threat and who are the hired hit crew that has been hired to do the job?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Well, what is your excuse for sleeping past time?" she asked while sitting down. As both Alice and Esme took a seat a loud noise and a male voice saying "Damnmit!" was heard. Esme smiled and her eyes twinkled. It wasn't hard to know her thoughts. But, Alice was a different story. Her head kept turning back towards the direction the sound had come and then towards Bella. After a couple of more of times of looking like she was watching the action at a tennis match she finally said, "Bella, you and my brother were doing the dirty. About damn time, I say." She turned towards the back of the apartment and called, "Edward, get your ass out here since we know that you are here."_

_Edward walks out as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to be found there. Esme got up and embraced her son with a radiate smile and Alice had a smug expression as she looked at him. While Edward was talking with his mother and sister, Bella went into the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Once it was ready she fixed the cups and took them back into the living room. Alice, Esme and Edward spent the time talking while Bella went to get ready to leave with the two women. _

_Going back to the front of the apartment Bella saw where someone had collected all of the coffee cups and had put them into the dishwasher. Edward smiled to let her know that he had dealt with it so she didn't need to. Everyone got ready and headed out the door together and caught the elevator down to the underground garage. All of the women were going to take Bella's car since it was more able to handle them easier. _

_Edward said goodbye to his mother and sister, but, unashamedly gave Bella a slow, lingering kiss before saying goodbye to her. They weren't close to the car with saying goodbye to Edward as his car was parked in a different direction, but as he walked off Bella pushed the remote button on her keychain to unlock the car as the women moved towards it. As the last beep sounded an explosion was heard ripping the car apart and doing damage to the vehicles parked next to it. But the force of the blast caught Esme, Alice and Bella throwing them to the ground. Edward had whipped around as soon as he heard the sound. Seeing what had happened he ran back to the women while pulling out his phone and dialing 911 to get help._

CHAPTER 22: NO SIGHS OF RELIEVE YET

It didn't take long for the crowd to begin forming, for the paramedics or the police to arrive after Edward's call. He had rushed over to the three women to ascertain their immediate condition. He wasn't a doctor, but, none of the injuries looked to be life threatening to him. All three women were unconscious and that had to be from the force of the blast throwing them to the ground causing them to strike their heads. Observing other, what were seemingly, minor injuries he was feeling a sense of relief, somewhat. He wasn't going to be totally relieved until he knew the full extent of their condition.

Edward had taken the time to call other members of the family so they could all be aware of what had occurred and be on the way to the hospital. Carlisle said he would get a hold of Charlie Swan to inform him of the blast. He asked Edward what condition all three seemed to be in at the moment which Edward explained what he thought their conditions were. After a bit more conversation father and son said goodbye as the siren could be heard wailing in the background getting closer and closer by the moment. Both ambulance and police sirens were heard.

During the time Edward spent telling the police what happening after identifying who everyone was and what relationship they were to each other, he kept a watchful eye on the paramedics and what they were doing to his love, his mother and his sister. About middle way through Edward giving his statement to the police the two FBI agents, Charlotte Stevens and Peter Myers, arrive on the scene having been called by a very angry and worried Police Chief Charlie Swan who was enroute to Seattle with sirens blaring.

To say that he wasn't happy about the incident he had been told about would be an understatement of very large proportions. Charlie Swan was well known and revered as the fine law enforcement officer that he was, even beyond his home state of Washington. He carried a lot more weight than what a many individuals believed. And, even more so, due to the circumstances covering the last few years and then the history that had been discovered concerning his wife and Mrs. Cullen. No, he definitely wasn't someone to arouse his ire.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, boss, are you happy? The blast got three out of four, but, the fourth is nervous as hell from what we could see before the cops and everyone else got there. All of the reporters running around shout about the women being dead and all."

"Morgan, I want you, Arnie and Carl to begin the next phrase of my plan. Evidence is now to be planted leading back to the bunch in Port Angeles. I want it to look as if they are the ones that supplied the car to James Carter with evidence be available to look as he is the one that killed Holly Cooper/Renee Swan.

"Next, I would more evidence linking Victoria Anderson to the explosion that killed Allison Roberts/Esme Cullen, her daughter, Alice and Isabella Swan. And, might possibly being in hiding waiting for a chance to get to Edward Cullen."

"But, Mr. Santini, why are you wanting to get even with these people?"

"It isn't your place to question me, but, I'll tell you anyways. Because the two older women were responsible for my father and two uncles being sent to prison for life. They all three died there, thanks to those bitches testifying against them. I will wipe all of them out."

"What about Victoria and James? They done good for you with the older children."

"James and Victoria are expendable, but, no, they didn't do as they were instructed. Bella broke it off with James and Edward broke it off with Victoria. If the two had done what had originally been planned then, they each would have married the two and we could have done away with them slowly with no hassle."

"Then I guess that changed the plans a lot, huh?"

"More than you know. But, don't be worrying about all of that. Just get the things done that I told you to do and we can all leave this place." Arturo Santini told Morgan. But, little did Morgan or the other two guys know that as soon as their work was finished and had done all of necessity work, they would be done away with as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevens and Myers met with Charlie, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie privately at the hospital. They have come up with a plan and wanted the family to agree to it. This they feel will catch the whole crew that is carrying on this act of revenge.

"But, why now? Why do they want to harm both women and their children? I don't understand." Carlisle rants and raves against all of the threats and acts of violence being aimed towards his family and the Swans as well.

"Mr. Cullen, it is our guess that the person or person behind all of this is connected with the happenings from thirty six years ago and it has all of the earmarkings of revenge. But, we also have a bigger issue that y—" at this point Charlotte sees where Charlie is about to interrupt, but, she holds up her hand as a way to ask him to remain patient and silent for a moment longer. "I do realize that your families being in danger is a priority to all of you, but, as we were saying there are more people that could be in danger if we can't find out who and how they were able to hack into our files to discover who and where individuals are in the Witness Protection Program like Mrs. Swan and Cullen."

Charlie looks at the two agents for a moment or so then asks, "I think we would be better able to decide if we can work with you or not if you would completely fill us in as to what you want all of us to do."

"Chief Swan, at this moment all anyone knows is that three bodies were taken out of the underground garage due to the explosion and that Mr. Edward Cullen was slightly injured from the blast, but, nervous as hell. We would like for everyone to believe that the three women were killed in the blast and use Edward as bait.

"If we can actually get a name or a face as to who is orchestrating all of this we can put a stop to it and put everyone behind bars permanently. Plug the leak in the WPP to where everyone there will be safe.

"We do realize that it is a lot to ask, but, it is the only way we can see that might work to draw these people into a false sense of security to where they will make a mistake. Everyone will have around the clock protection with only our best. They will be brought in from out of town to where no one will know who they are.

"At that point we will ask all of you to carry on as you if there had really been a death and so forth. Give us your help so we can give you back your lives with peace and security."

"Give us time to talk this out among ourselves and we will let you know shortly what we decide." Charlie tells them while looking from them towards the door and back again.

**A/N: Well, we done know exactly the injuries that Bella, Esme and Alice received, but, all indications are that they are alive and not seriously hurt. We now know who is targeting the Swans and the Cullen's along with the why. What do you think of Santini's plan? What do you think of the FBI's plan? Will either or both work? Will the two families go along with the FBI plan?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	25. Chapter 25

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

"_Chief Swan, at this moment all anyone knows is that three bodies were taken out of the underground garage due to the explosion and that Mr. Edward Cullen was slightly injured from the blast, but, nervous as hell. We would like for everyone to believe that the three women were killed in the blast and use Edward as bait._

"_If we can actually get a name or a face as to who is orchestrating all of this we can put a stop to it and put everyone behind bars permanently. Plug the leak in the WPP to where everyone there will be safe._

"_We do realize that it is a lot to ask, but, it is the only way we can see that might work to draw these people into a false sense of security to where they will make a mistake. Everyone will have around the clock protection with only our best. They will be brought in from out of town to where no one will know who they are._

"_At that point we will ask all of you to carry on as you if there had really been a death and so forth. Give us your help so we can give you back your lives with peace and security."_

"_Give us time to talk this out among ourselves and we will let you know shortly what we decide." Charlie tells them while looking from them towards the door and back again._

CHAPTER 23: THE BEGINNING TO THE END

After the door closed behind the agents everyone turned to look at Charlie, but, before they could speak Edward spoke up first. "Chief Swan, this is your area of expertise. I am willing to follow your lead in this matter. What you advise I will do."

"Okay, kid, let me think for a minute. I want to make sure we use this for the most impact and all the way to our advantage." Charlie says while he starts pacing in the room. The whole time he is mumbling under his breath and only a word here or there is heard, but, makes no sense. Finally, he stops and begins smiling. Then yells for the two agents to come back in, but, while waiting for them to come back into the room Charlie told Edward, "Son, tell them that you'll do it, but, that it will have to be your way or no way."

"You have a plan?" Carlisle asks with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Sure the hell does and it will work. I am going to ask all of you to trust me on this. If it is done the way I have it figured we will catch everyone and no more looking over the shoulder waiting for the next attack to happen."

"Okay. I asked for you advice and I got, so, we'll go with it. Will you tell us what it is?"

"After you answer the agents, but, I don't want to say anything in front of them. Just follow my lead for now, if you feel you can trust me that far."

No sooner had Charlie finished talking than Agents Stevens and Myers came back into the hospital room. They looked around and then at Edward with an askance expression and an attitude of impatience. Edward looks back at them for a moment then begins, "I have talked with everyone and have decided to cooperate with you to bring these fuckers down, but, only on certain conditions."

"Okay and what are these conditions?"

"It's only one, actually, and that condition is that you will clear everything and follow the direction in your planning of my future father in law, Charlie Swan." Edward tells them while keeping a straight face. After that he begin counting in his head to see how long it would take for everyone to catch up with what he said and react to it.

"Your WHAT?" Chief Swan and all of the Cullen family asked as if one person.

Charlie looked at Edward, Edward looked back at him and then he saw Charlie's moustache twitched just a bit. "Does Bella know about this situation?"

"No, sir, not yet, but, she will." He answered in a straightforward manner being dead serious. Are you going to try to stop her when it does happen? I love her and I believe that she loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He had continued to explain.

"I see. No, Edward, I won't try to stop her if that is what she really wants and she does love you in return. Over the last several weeks I have seen Bella come alive again like she used to be before we lost her mother. That, son, is due to you and I don't want to lose that."

"Not if I can prevent it." Edward tells him.

The whole time the two agents had stood quietly wait for the exchange between Swan and Cullen to conclude. "You want us to run everything through Chief Swan as to what each move should be."

"Yeah, more or less, for his approval really. If I am putting my life on the line here then I want someone I know and trust to be advising me as to the changes of success or failure along with the percentages of my living through it. And, who better but the man that help send my ass to prison and the death roll? Followed by saving same said ass five years later because he has honor. I know he won't lie to me."

"Okay, we will make Chief Swan part of the team. Next we need to handle information about the women and get them to a place of seclusion and safety." They comment before making a few quiet phone calls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Carl were on the road to Port Angeles. They had a job to do which required some sleight of hand. Without any one being aware of them ever having been there, evidence was going to be place in the office files and on the computer of their hand in helping in the first assault six years ago.

Arnie was taking care of getting the evidence in place concerning Victoria Anderson and James Carter. No one knew these two were brother and sister that had been separated in foster care after their mother had died of cancer and then later adopted by different families while their father, who was the driver for Mario, Giovanni and Vincenzo Santini, was serving a life sentence due to the two bitches that testified against the Santini's.

As soon as all of the evidence was put into place and everyone had returned then a call would be placed alerting the authorities of who all the responsible parties were. Then Arturo Santini would be eliminating the last loose ends before moving on to a life outside the United States. All of his business had been handled and his funds in offshore accounts for his use when and where he wanted or needed them. He was ready to purchase his own private island to where no one could touch him ever again.

But, before making any more moves he needed to wait patiently for full confirmation that all of this business had been handled as he wanted. Just a matter of a few more days and he was free of all family obligations. Ever his computer nerd was going to be done away with as soon as he was far outside the reach of these clowns.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chief Swan, is this going to work? I mean you are sure that Edward is going to be okay? He has been through so much, well, I know you have too, shit we all have, but, you know what I mean. Right? "

Charlie chuckled at Emmett, but, understands what he's trying to ask. "Yes, Emmett, he is going to be okay. We aren't going to lose anyone and I do believe that I have asked all of you to call me Charlie." He reminds him.

Carlisle is a little anxious just like everyone else, but, like Edward, he does have faith in the police officer and believes he is making the right choices to keep everyone safe. Jasper isn't saying much of anything since his concern is geared more towards Alice. No knew how long the three women were going to be kept in hiding, but, he did think that the action Charlie was able to take would be an added measure to keep them safe. It would most definitely redirect all of the attention towards Edward, but, making him more of a target.

Charlie hadn't cleared the course that he was about to embark upon with the FBI Agents, but, he didn't think they would allow the action fast enough to get things to moving toward a conclusion. The sooner the people behind all of this shit was directed the way he wanted them to go and to believe what he wanted them to believe the sooner an arrest could be made and all of them would be safe once again.

The men with Rosalie walked down towards the exit of the hospital and spied as expected, all of the news reporters waiting to see if they could get a story of some kind concerning the explosion and the welfare of the individuals involved. Charlie motioned for everyone to get ready, but, cautioned for no one to say a word, to let him do all of the speaking.

The doors opened, they say who was coming out and went to surge towards the Cullen/Swan party. Everyone took up places behind Charlie and he raised his hand for all to be silent. "I know you all want a statement or, an exclusive if you could be so lucky. Not going to happen. I am going to be talking on behave of all of us and this is a one shot deal.

"Esme Cullen and her daughter, Alice Whitlock, along with my daughter, Isabella Swan were in " an Charlie gave a little pause, then begin again with a slight tremor heard in his voice as he continued, "an explosion today when the three women were getting into the car to head shopping. Edward Cullen had said goodbye and was headed towards his car parked some distance in the opposite direction when he heard the explosion and turned back. The blast was twofold and the second blast had caught him throwing him to the ground and knocking the air from his lungs. As he was rushing to give aid to his mother, sister and fiancée he was busily calling 911 for help. But, as he got there he saw that there wasn't much he could do.

"Mr. Edward Cullen has been treated for his injuries, as you can clearly see, and has been released. The bodies of our love ones have also been released from the hospital. So, please, at this moment due to the circumstance and the grief we are facing it is all of our request that no questions be asked. That no one approach us for a further statement and that our privacy be honored while we deal with the incident in our own way and all matters that need attending."

With that Charlie, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all leaving, walking through the sea of reporters to leave. All is silent and no one tries to stop them.

**A/N: Well, will Charlie's plan work? Where have Bella, Alice and Esme been moved? Do you think Santini will hear the story and finally believe the women are dead?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it. We are coming near the end with only one or two more chapters and then the epilogue.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	26. Chapter 26

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_The men with Rosalie walked down towards the exit of the hospital and spied as expected, all of the news reporters waiting to see if they could get a story of some kind concerning the explosion and the welfare of the individuals involved. Charlie motioned for everyone to get ready, but, cautioned for no one to say a word, to let him do all of the speaking._

_The doors opened, they say who was coming out and went to surge towards the Cullen/Swan party. Everyone took up places behind Charlie and he raised his hand for all to be silent. "I know you all want a statement or, an exclusive if you could be so lucky. Not going to happen. I am going to be talking on behave of all of us and this is a one shot deal._

"_Esme Cullen and her daughter, Alice Whitlock, along with my daughter, Isabella Swan were in " an Charlie gave a little pause, then begin again with a slight tremor heard in his voice as he continued, "an explosion today when the three women were getting into the car to head shopping. Edward Cullen had said goodbye and was headed towards his car parked some distance in the opposite direction when he heard the explosion and turned back. The blast was twofold and the second blast had caught him throwing him to the ground and knocking the air from his lungs. As he was rushing to give aid to his mother, sister and fiancée he was busily calling 911 for help. But, as he got there he saw that there wasn't much he could do. _

"_Mr. Edward Cullen has been treated for his injuries, as you can clearly see, and has been released. The bodies of our love ones have also been released from the hospital. So, please, at this moment due to the circumstance and the grief we are facing it is all of our request that no questions be asked. That no one approach us for a further statement and that our privacy be honored while we deal with the incident in our own way and all matters that need attending."_

_With that Charlie, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all leaving, walking through the sea of reporters to leave. All is silent and no one tries to stop them._

CHAPTER 24: DAMN, BOSS, YOU'RE MAD?

No one knew about the recently installed CCTV camera that had been placed in unobservable area of the office and shop. And, these were manned twenty four seven, but, everything had been done without the owners giving consent or having knowledge that it had happened. The orders for such an installation had come from a different source and the watching was been done by the same request.

The same was done in reference to one Victoria Anderson and to a James Carter with the CCTV cameras being planted to watch the comings and goings of their residences. Why? No reason had been given, or, asked for other than it was imperative that it be done immediately. That was all that had to said and everyone bent over backwards to follow through. They hadn't been told what to watch for; only to look for anything out of the ordinary. And, shit, with these crazy people that could be anything. And that comment had been made, but, they would know what they were watching for once they saw it. So, the watches have carried on for weeks now, but, with no results. Everyone was about ready to pack it in when out of the blue…..

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Charlie gave a statement at the hospital entrance they all had headed back to Rosalie's and Emmett's place to finalize the details that Charlie wanted to fill them in on. It was there he told them about having equipment installed so a watchful eye could be kept on Edward and his apartment; more the apartment than Edward while he was there. The only time he would have anyone tailing him was when he wasn't at home.

The equipment was being manned by professionals and a watch needed to be kept on the apartment while Edward was out or at work in case anyone decided to plant any unasked for equipment like bugs, bombs or hidden individuals waiting for his return. It would be spotted and known about immediately.

"Edward, by making it appear as if you are not being watched will draw the assailants out quicker than if they saw a bodyguard with you. This way they will react quicker because they won't have to work out an elaborate plan to get around the bodyguards.

"I have worked with the Stevens and Myers to deal with protecting our womenfolk and to let us handle keeping you safe. Of course, they will put forth a show of protecting you, but, that is all it will be; just a show in case anyone is taking note so they can find the weaknesses." Charlie finished explaining to all five of the other persons present.

"Are you sure Edward is going to be safe doing it this way?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, Carlisle, I am. Believe, I do know what I'm doing and there will be no mistakes. Every person involved in this has been double checked and they are trustworthy. More than one life is at stake, don't forget. My own daughter's life is a risk if I make a mistake." He said quietly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound like I'm doubting you, but, so much has happened to both of our families over the last six years, especially the last several weeks that I am having a hard time handling the stress from it."

"Don't worry, Carlisle, I do understand completely because I'm going through the same thing at the moment. But, we need to take control of this to where we direct how things will play out instead of being met with surprises that we aren't ready for. That brings me to the point that all of you need to know now; don't discuss any of this at Edward's place. It is being checked as the necessary equipment is installed at your place, but, I'm betting that bugs have been planted to be able to listen to all conversations you have with individuals, work related or personal. Only discuss normal things like work, personal or normal fears, but not what our plans are. Don't mention any possible information concerning what we are doing."

"Understood. So, by them thinking that everyone assumed it was the women they were after and succeeded thanks to your statement earlier then I don't need to be as closely watched."

"That's right."

"Therefore, they will feel safer in coming after me sooner rather than later since they will believe that everyone thinks the threat is over."

"Again correct."

"Thanks, Charlie, why do I feel like a duck at a shooting gallery? You know, like, surprise here we are to take your ass so you better start ducking." Was Edward's sarcastic remark.

"Son, I know this is going to be rough, but, believe me, it is better this way and will be over a lot sooner than you think."

Time passed as they discussed the bombing and the minor wounds Alice, Esme and Bella had received and where they might possibly be being kept. They were discussing the reasoning that might exist behind the bombing, as to who might be involved and then how soon it might be expected for a move to be made on Edward. Edward and Charlie discussed the relationship between Bella and Edward.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward discussed work related issues and then the finally item of the day. How were they to proceed with the sorrowful appearance as if the three women were really gone? How to respond if approached with questions and what kind of show they needed to be presenting to make everything believable. Finally, due to the stress of the day everyone was feeling the exhaustion that came with that type of excitement. Carlisle, Charlie and Jasper all stood to head out since the three were standing at the senior Cullen's home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Around one in the morning a phone was ringing shrilly, demanding to be answered when it abruptly stopped as the form that had been sleeping answered and asked, "Who is this and what the hell do you want?"

"We have movement. All three locations have called in their reports and maintaining close watch. Looks like it is pretty much as we figured."

"Good. Keep me posted."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Carl went about taking care of business as they had been order without knowing they were being observed the whole time. All of the necessary information needed to arrest and convict were being placed in the files, on the computer and various other parts of the place. Nothing was being left and plain sight, a hunt would have to be done to find everything, but, it was there for the finding.

The same thing had been done at James Carter's place in Portland Oregon and Victoria Anderson's place in Tacoma Washington. Victoria doing the bombing due to jealousy and James killing Renee for vengeance on behave of his father.

All three men were tailed after they had completed what they were sent to do. And, the tails were awaiting further orders.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Being up and prepared for the next time the phone rang, it was answered on the first half ring. "Yes?"

"They have finished and we are keeping a loose tail on them. We're awaiting our next set of orders."

"Watch because if they do what I think is going to happen a stop will be made along the way to make a report in call. Once that is done bring them in. Don't hesitate; you will need to move immediately and rapidly getting everyone away from their vehicles."

"Yes, sir. I will notify everyone now. Once that is done I will report back the results."

XXXXXXXXXX

As each group was nearly out of town they stopped at a gas station to fill up and made a call. They were on the phone long before the hung up and suddenly were roughly remove from the area of their vehicle. As they were moving back the cell phone inside the car could be heard to ring once before the car exploded into flames and debris flying in all directions that had everyone ducking.

**A/N: Well, who is calling the shots on the phone? Who has gotten a hold of Morgan, Carl and Arnie? What will the threesome do now? What is the next move?**

**I will be updating once a week on this story and hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	27. Chapter 27

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Morgan and Carl went about taking care of business as they had been order without knowing they were being observed the whole time. All of the necessary information needed to arrest and convict were being placed in the files, on the computer and various other parts of the place. Nothing was being left and plain sight, a hunt would have to be done to find everything, but, it was there for the finding._

_The same thing had been done at James Carter's place in Portland Oregon and Victoria Anderson's place in Tacoma Washington. Victoria doing the bombing due to jealousy and James killing Renee for vengeance on behave of his father._

_All three men were tailed after they had completed what they were sent to do. And, the tails were awaiting further orders._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Being up and prepared for the next time the phone rang, it was answered on the first half ring. "Yes?"_

"_They have finished and we are keeping a loose tail on them. We're awaiting our next set of orders."_

"_Watch because if they do what I think is going to happen a stop will be made along the way to make a report in call. Once that is done bring them in. Don't hesitate; you will need to move immediately and rapidly getting everyone away from their vehicles."_

"_Yes, sir. I will notify everyone now. Once that is done I will report back the results."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_As each group was nearly out of town they stopped at a gas station to fill up and made a call. They were on the phone long before the hung up and suddenly were roughly remove from the area of their vehicle. As they were moving back the cell phone inside the car could be heard to ring once before the car exploded into flames and debris flying in all directions that had everyone ducking._

CHAPTER 25: FRUSTRATED AND SCARED SHITLESS

Next morning the news carried the story about two more bombing. One outside of Port Angeles on the way to the ferry bound for Seattle and the other on the outskirts of Tacoma heading, also, for Seattle. There was quite a bit of speculation as to why these were happening. The reporter was wondering if they were random bombings or had a sufficient connected to them. It was reported there were no survivors from either bombing. After that the programming moved on to other stories making headlines in the news.

XXXXXXXXX

At nine in the morning Edward walked into his office totally unaware of the two bombings that had taken place during the night. He went about his daily routine with a reserved air of sadden while accepting quietly the condolences of everyone around him in regards to the loss of his mother, sister and the woman he loved.

At noon he sent word to Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to meet him for lunch at the deli down the road about thirty minutes. Then he took the conference call he had been expecting from Japan concerning a new client and then headed out to meet the others.

"Why are we meeting here instead of eating at the office like we usually do?"

"Because I don't know about you three, but, I needed a break from everyone offering their condolences for my losses. And, I wasn't sure if the office was bugged, let along by whom, in case we needed to discuss anything that we might have noticed out of the ordinary today." Edward had just finished speaking when he noticed the headlines in the paper that the person at next was reading. "Oh, shit!"

"What?" Jasper quickly questions.

"The headlines. There were two more bombings last night." Edward quickly answers with shock.

"What?"

"Yeah. Look." He points to the paper at the next table. Everyone turns and looks, not quite believing what they are seeing. Emmett gets up and walks outside for a minute then returns with a newspaper. He quickly scans the story before passing it to the next and the on.

"Do you think it has anything to do with all of this other?" Rosalie asked in a stunned whisper.

"I really don't know, but, it wouldn't surprise me. I wonder if Charlie might be able to shed any light upon the subject." And with that Edward pulls out his phone and dials, but, it goes to voicemail. Next he tries to call Carlisle at home, but, that goes to voicemail. So, as a last resort he tries Carlisle's cell phone and then office phone but, still not able to get a hold of anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three different locations a group of officers either walk into an office or knock on a door to serve their search warrant. And it doesn't take long before evidence is found for arrests to be made.

Everyone at the Port Angeles Racing Company was arrested as well as one Victoria Anderson and one James Carter. Everyone was taken down to the FBI headquarters for booking and questioning. Of course, this made the news rounds rapidly with speculation that it had to do with the bombings over the last few days.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had only been one day but the women at the safe house were starting to get cabin fever. Alice was getting an odd feeling of doom and danger and mentioned it to the other two. She was suffering from a broken leg while Esme had a broken arm. Bella had been the further from the blast so only received cuts and bruises.

"We need to get word to Charlie or someone other than our jailors. They won't even let us watch television let along use the phone." Complained Alice.

"Then we need to work together to get Bella out of here so she can get a hold of her dad to alert him to the possible threat." She looked over at Bella with raised eyebrows only to receive a nod of acceptance.

"How do we manage to get her pass these barbarians?"

"Let me think. Check and see what might be in the medicine cabinet while I look around in the kitchen." Esme instructed them. While in the kitchen she made her a cup of tea and then went back to the bedroom where the other two women were. "I didn't find anything in the kitchen, so, any luck in the bathroom?"

Bella held out what she had found which brought a big smile to Esme's face. "A bit cruel, but, effective." She said. So after a bit of time had passed she got up and motioned for Alice and Bella to follow her. She had hidden in her pocket what Bella had found. "Ladies, let's make some breakfast for everyone." So, that is what they did. Made breakfast and coffee for everyone.

By about one all of the men were starting to feel crampy. By three everyone was fighting for use of the bathroom. The agents were so occupied with their bodily concerns that they were unaware of a missing person since the women stayed to themselves in a separate room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward had kept trying to get in touch with Charlie and father off and on for the rest of the afternoon, but, had no luck. He was getting frustrated with the results of no answers that he was in a pissy mood by day's end. Everyone had left around five and it was now seven, so, he decided to head out and to eventually go back to his apartment. He was worried about Charlie and Carlisle, but, knew that if anything bad had happened he would have received word long before now. It was just annoying that he couldn't reach either of them to ask the questions he needed answered.

He finally made it home at nine, but, didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows as he unlocked his door and went in. Before the door closed the shadow quickly slipped in behind him while making no noise. Until it spoke, "Bout time you got home, young man. I was starting to lose patience waiting for you."

At the sound of the voice Edward whipped around to confront a man that he had never seen before. Wouldn't have known him if he passed him on the street. "What the hell do you want?"

"Why, I thought it was obvious. I want you dead just like the other bitches. I want my revenge complete before I leave town tonight."

"But, why? Who are you? What have our families ever done to you?" So, the shadow stepped forward into the light and begins to introduce himself as Arturo Santini and explained to Edward why he wanted everyone dead. He explained how the whole plan came together right from the beginning to now. The reasoning, the orders and the people he used to get what he wanted.

"So, now it is time. Any last words before you meet your Maker?" Edward shook his head no. "Then turn around and kneel putting your hands behind your head." Edward complied with the orders and then heard a gunshot.

His eyes flashed open and he felt himself but, no blood. Slowly rising and turning he saw Santini on the floor bleeding and unconscious. As his eyes moved upward he saw a lone figure standing in his doorway holding a smoking gun.

**A/N: Who fired the shot that saved Edward? What happened to everyone that was arrested? What happened to Morgan, Carl and Arnie along with the computer nerd? What was the future for Bella and Edward?**

**Please take the time to review to let me know your thoughts and opinions. I will answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	28. Chapter 28

**YOU ARE MAKING A MISTAKE**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline**

_Edward had kept trying to get in touch with Charlie and father off and on for the rest of the afternoon, but, had no luck. He was getting frustrated with the results of no answers that he was in a pissy mood by day's end. Everyone had left around five and it was now seven, so, he decided to head out and to eventually go back to his apartment. He was worried about Charlie and Carlisle, but, knew that if anything bad had happened he would have received word long before now. It was just annoying that he couldn't reach either of them to ask the questions he needed answered._

_He finally made it home at nine, but, didn't notice the figure standing in the shadows as he unlocked his door and went in. Before the door closed the shadow quickly slipped in behind him while making no noise. Until it spoke, "Bout time you got home, young man. I was starting to lose patience waiting for you."_

_At the sound of the voice Edward whipped around to confront a man that he had never seen before. Wouldn't have known him if he passed him on the street. "What the hell do you want?"_

"_Why, I thought it was obvious. I want you dead just like the other bitches. I want my revenge complete before I leave town tonight."_

"_But, why? Who are you? What have our families ever done to you?" So, the shadow stepped forward into the light and begins to introduce himself as Arturo Santini and explained to Edward why he wanted everyone dead. He explained how the whole plan came together right from the beginning to now. The reasoning, the orders and the people he used to get what he wanted._

"_So, now it is time. Any last words before you meet your Maker?" Edward shook his head no. "Then turn around and kneel putting your hands behind your head." Edward complied with the orders and then heard a gunshot._

_His eyes flashed open and he felt himself but, no blood. Slowly rising and turning he saw Santini on the floor bleeding and unconscious. As his eyes moved upward he saw a lone figure standing in his doorway holding a smoking gun._

CHAPTER 26: EPILOGUE

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Gathered around the lone gravesite for Renee Swan were Charlie Swan, his daughter, Bella Cullen along with her husband, Edward and his family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper Whitlock with Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. Charlie takes a step forward and speaks, "Well, my love, I know that you must be at peace now. Your have received your justice with the sentencing and execution of Arturo Santini.

"We know that he was the one that actually took your life and all for stupid revenge.

"Bella and I felt your presence in the church when she and Edward were married. Like you were giving your blessing to the union being the son of your old childhood friend and our baby.

"We felt your presence when this young bundle of joy that I hold here to present to you, our granddaughter, Holly Allison Marie Cullen, she is absolutely beautiful.

"Can you believe that after all of the arrest only five were the ones we wanted? All the rest were innocent bystanders setup to look guilty. Four are serving some pretty hefty sentences while as I said Santini has met his fate and is no longer a threat to anyone. Our little girl saw to that. She stopped Santini from shooting Edward. Damn, love, I taught her well." Charlie says with a smile and then he turns to leave. The rest of the party say a few words and take their leave.

Bella stood a moment looking down at her mother's grave and whispers, "I love you, Mom. Live is good and I'm happy." A single tear begins to fall, but, Edward wraps his arms around her pulling her in close to his chest while he silently makes a promise to Renee to always love and protect Bella and keep her happy for the rest of the days of their lives. Then he turns them to walk over to meet with the rest of the family heading back to the Swan house for a family meal.

Life had been good with business exploding and Bella helping young people that needed her help after getting mixed up with the law in different ways. They were married and then six weeks ago Bella give birth to their baby daughter. It seemed only right to name her after the two old childhood friends that were cruelly separated by fate, but, never forgot each other.

**A/N: Well, our story comes to an end and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed the journey.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your opinions.**


End file.
